Who We Once Were
by Ruse
Summary: Epilogue now uploaded. Evy's been having strange dreams and returns to Egypt only to meet up with Ardeth Bay once more.
1. Prologue

ArdethPRO

Title: Who We Once Were - Prologue   
Rating: PG   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/docseven2000   
Summary: An AU taking place after The Mummy, prolly not too far from it. Post TMR...perhaps sorta leading into an AU version. Ardeth dreams of Evy.   
Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters, but I do own Ankhwa, Nila, Jahad and Ahmed. :-D  
  
Note: I'm usually an Imhotep/Evy fan, but I couldn't pass this idea up. And please, those Rick/Evyites who may be ah, violently inclined, if you are gonna go off on a tangent in my review please think twice. I wuuuuuv Brendan Frasier. I wuuuv Rick. But my creativity lends itself to loftier works at times and non-canon relationships are a guilty pleasure of mine. Please don't kill me. They're just movies and I...I can...become a doctor maybe and save the world? *friendly wink/smile*   
  
  
Constructive criticism is one thing.   
Mean reviews will only make **you **look **goofy. **;-D 

** 

An Egyptian sunset could dazzle one's mind as the sun fell from the sky in an orange and pink blaze. The cool that dusk brought afterwards was also dazzling - in a lulling and soothing sort of way. There was something charmed and mystical about looking over the pyramids with the night sky and moon as their backdrop. And there was a feel in the air that breathed into his very veins constantly - home. Yes, Ardeth Bay had grown up in Egypt, but it was more than just a love of land. It was as if he were - and had always been - a part of Egypt. And still he could find little rest this night. 

His dreams were bothered and who couldn't predict that? He'd heard the tales as a child and had sworn his life to live in such mystery, but never did he think he would witness such things he had seen. There had been the chanting at Hamunaptra, yes and the occasional stir of the sand, perhaps a dead horse or two but he'd never really believed he'd see something so sobering as a three thousand year old corpse coming to life and almost bringing the world down around him immediately after awakening. He'd lost his own father to the minions of the creature and had nearly lost himself. Now his sleep would be haunted with these events. 

But his dreams weren't always horrific. Bothersome and puzzling, no doubt, but not horrific. They left him wondering exactly what he'd drank the night before. Why would she invade his dreams so? She was very attractive and charming, but he'd seen attractive and charming before and never had it affected his sleep. He'd conceded to logic that perhaps shared stress contributed to this almost delightful madness his dreamscape had taken, but somehow it felt more important than just dreams. But there was little he could do to stop these dreams of Evelyn Carnahan and besides - they amused the hell out of him. Deeper meaning would reveal itself in time if need be. 

Laying in his father's bed, now lord of the old curator's manor, Ardeth slept fitfully as images filled his unconscious mind. 

** 

_She sat there at the edge of the pool, her fingers dipping into the waters every so often. It was strangely familiar, her sitting there in the clothing of an ancient Egyptian princess. Miss Carnahan truly fit into Egypt no matter what time period you set her to. He had this sense of some duty...to stand here at the doors and forbid entry to intruders. It was an ancient duty no longer required of his people, but this felt right. And yet, duty or not, he felt an urge to go to her. She turned as he walked towards her and smiled at him as if he were doing something wrong. "Ankhwa," she hissed playfully in the ancient tongue, batting at his legs. "You better go back to your post before one of the other Med-Jai sees you and reports you."_

_He grinned and sat beside her. It came to his lips naturally. "Nefertiri, Princess, there are no others around this area. You know most of the Med-Jai guard your father this very moment as he travels homeward."_

_She grinned conspiringly and splashed some of the water up from the pool onto him. "Someone will catch you for sure."_

_He smiled gently. "Someone has caught me." He reached for her hand as she drew more water to splash him with. Turning her hand up he kissed her palm. He was pleased at her blush._

_"Ankhwa," she said in a warning tone as he kissed her wrist. "You must stop! Anck-su-namun is expecting me for lessons and while I," her eyes widened as he kissed her forearm, "while I don't look forward to that," she pulled her arm away, "she'll be angry if I'm late."_

_He laughed, taking hold of her other arm and starting the kisses all over again. "Your lessons aren't for another hour."_

_She smiled affectionately and jerked her arm away, resulting in her falling into the pool. "See what you've done," she cried, standing in the waist high water. She pointed at her wet clothes. "Look at me."_

_He couldn't help but laugh which won him a temperamental glare. "Come to me. I will help you out of there."_

_At first she wouldn't hear of it, but gradually she began walking towards him, grumbling something about "a pitiful excuse for a Med-Jai" and when she finally reached him, he pulled her up and to his wanting lips. "Med-Jai, you risk yourself," she warned softly as he pulled her from the waters._

_"Princess, I care not," was his reply as he pulled her into his embrace once more. He could lose himself easily in the storm of such passion. But such things were not meant for the sun to witness. The mask of night could shield them from prying eyes. Despite the birth of Rameses - Seti's only son - Nefertiri's future was uncertain. He sighed when she pulled away. What hope could he, a Med-Jai, have of taking such a woman to be his wife? It was quite possible she would marry Rameses himself. But it was he that loved her, not her brother. But perhaps the gods would smile on such innocent love. Such rare and honest love. He touched her wet hair. "I will come to you tonight," he whispered, standing and leaving her. As he resumed his post she watched him, longing in her dark eyes. A look he would never forget._

** 

Ardeth woke slowly, opening his eyes and fixing them on the moon outside the window. Such a strange dream, he would have. Never had any of these dreams featuring Evelyn been so detailed and flowing. He'd seen the Egyptian clothing before, seen the night with her in ancient palace gardens, but never had they seemed so real. Getting out of bed, he quietly moved to a chair beside the window. Watching the street he thought about this dream and about the feelings it stirred in him. Smiling quietly and shaking his head, he whispered into the darkness, "Nefertiri." Perhaps this Evelyn had meant more to him at some point in history than he'd imagined.   
  



	2. Gardens In The Desert Sand

Ardeth1

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter One - Gardens In The Desert Sand   
Rating: PG   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/docseven2000   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.   
** 

"I just don't get why you wanted to come back, Old Mum." 

Evelyn Carnahan turned and looked ruefully at her brother. She didn't quite know what to say. "Jonathan, these dreams," she began, spreading her hands open and shrugging. "I have to know if they mean something. I have to see if they are leading me somewhere." For weeks now her nights had been invaded by strange dreams that seemed to beckon her back to Egypt. And truth be told, she did miss Cairo. She was looking forward to her stay, visiting all the old markets and restaurants...visiting the Museum of Antiquities. 

Jonathan sighed as he picked up his bag and looked out over Giza Port. His eyes caught a beautiful, dark eyed woman peering in his direction. "Perhaps it won't be that bad," he commented, watching her and ignoring Evy's long suffering sigh. He smiled, waved and was pleased when she seemed to wave back. Of course that was until the man behind him stepped around and called her name affectionately, drawing her attention and making Jonathan sigh. "Isn't that the way of it," he muttered as Evy stepped towards the ramp to disembark. 

Evy rolled her eyes and stirred impatiently, waiting for the gate to be opened. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun where ever you can find a drink." She smiled as the gate was finally opened and people began to get off the ship. 

"Now there's an idea," he agreed as they walked down the ramp. "A trip to a casbah seems in order. Sort of a celebration. I know just the place." 

Stepping off the plank and onto the sand made Evy grin. "You'll have to go without me. I'm going to go see about our rooms." 

"Mmm," he hummed, eyeing the direction he planned to travel. "Yes well you wouldn't mind taking this would you?" He held up his back pack. 

Evy gave him a flat stare. "Take it with you. You shouldn't have any problems if you go somewhere reputable." 

Jonathan grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" He winced as her gaze turned a little frosty. "Yes well, all right, Evy. I'll see you later." He smiled as he backed away. "Goodnight." 

Evy waved and turned away, heading straight for the hotel and muttering, "Goodnight indeed." If he got into trouble it would not be on her shoulders, she decided firmly. 

** 

_It had taken enormous work, but the gardens at the palace in Thebes were enchanting and added an atmosphere of mystery in a country filled with sand. Nefertiri found herself drawn there quite often. Nefertiri? Was that her name? She looked around. It felt right, being here and calling herself by that name...but was she not Evelyn Carnahan? Still, it was a nice garden. She stopped and touched the green leaf of a small tree. It was beautiful. Everything here was beautiful._

_Nefertiri looked up into the starry night sky. Her father would no doubt be missing her at the dinner she was supposed to be attending, but she couldn't bring herself to go there. A celebration of Anck-su-namun, Seti's bride-to-be. A celebration of her mother's death. Closing her eyes, Nefertiri fought back her tears. She'd done enough crying. Instead she focussed on her anger. Her father making a concubine his queen! She didn't trust Anck-su-namun. There was always something defiant in her eyes, something ruthless and greedy. It bothered her, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why. And Rameses, her own little brother, he'd practically fall over himself to please the concubine and gain her affections._

_Thinking of him, now that made her want to cry. It was tradition that royalty of Egypt could marry back into their family and it had been brought into question once or twice that she marry her brother. She detested the idea and fortunately for time's sake, Rameses seemed to hate it as well. As long as Rameses fought the idea, there was a chance that he could find another woman and keep her from being trapped into a life with him. She sighed, looking at all the beauty that surrounded her. It suddenly felt like a cage._

_Crouching near the built-in pond she froze, hearing a rustling in the shadows close by. Dare she call out? Mustering up her bravery she turned and there in the brush, with just enough light to illuminate them, she saw two dark eyes watching her softly._

** 

Shifting around in the comfort of her bed, Evy furrowed her brow and then abruptly woke up. She sat up and rubbed at her temples, squinting in the sunshine that filled her room. Those eyes...they were still there in her mind. They were familiar and non-threatening and yet troublesome all the same. She wasn't quite sure what to make of them. Did this dream - or any of them for that matter - mean anything? Or as Freud said, was a cigar really just a cigar? She had these types of dreams too frequently for her to believe that they were coincidence and after what she'd seen last time she was in Egypt, well from now on she wouldn't be so hasty to discount something just because it sounded silly to the modern world. She was always Nefertiri in the dreams and the setting was always ancient Egypt. And the dreams always flowed perfectly. Usually dreams were chaotic and disoriented but these dreams were as clear as real life. 

Evy frowned when she heard Jonathan stumble into the adjoining room. He'd likely spent the night carousing and drinking and as he said on the ship - why should scenery change habit? Getting out of bed Evy went to the mirror and took her brush from the table. She found this whole situation - dreams, not knowing, Jonathan - all of it was irritating. _What are you doing here?_ she thought as she gazed at her reflection. _You'd think that 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' would have been enough to keep you away._ She rolled her eyes and set the brush down, moving to her bag and pulling out a long gray skirt. As scary as those events had been though it felt long ago and unreal now. Liking her lips, she pulled her gown off and changed into her skirt and a white blouse. She wasn't about to spend her first day back in Egypt worrying about the dreams and their meaning or about ancient history or even Jonathan. She was going to enjoy today. Evy rolled her eyes as the sound of glass shattering erupted from the adjoining room. That was _not_ an ill omen. 

Grabbing her bag, Evy promptly left Jonathan to finding his bed and headed out of the hotel and to a little local place to get a bite to eat. Every morning before work she would stop at a little bakery and have some tea and some of the lightest, fluffiest biscuits she'd ever tasted. She kind of missed that ritual. It wasn't too long of a walk before she stood before the place. She stopped a moment and read the sign's Arabic lettering. Golden Sunrise Bakery it meant in English. She liked to imagine they named it that after the rising of those biscuits she loved so well. Taking in a deep breath of the tempting aroma coming from the place, Evy smiled and went in. 

It was as if nothing had changed it. She could almost hear Dr. Bay asking her why she was late for work. And her table, they still had it placed right by the window where she liked to sit and watch the morning hustle. Evy ran her hand softly over the back of the chair and sat down, smiling at the memories that flooded her mind. "Little Evy!" a voice called out suddenly. 

Evy turned and grinned as the old woman headed for the table. "Nila," she greeted, setting her bag down onto the table as the woman sat. 

Nila's kind brown eyes glowed. "Where have you been, Child?" She didn't remember. No one had remembered after Imhotep's spell had worn off. "Jahad has been looking for you and telling me that I made that last batch of biscuits wrong." 

"It wasn't that," Evy replied. "No, my brother and I had to leave Egypt for a little while. We're back for a visit." 

Nila reached for Evy and pet her hand. "I'm glad you stopped by to visit us." 

Evy gave Nila's arm a little squeeze. "I couldn't return without coming to visit you two. Where is Jahad?" She looked back to see if she could see him baking in the back. 

The old woman snorted. "Out back, charming the dog. He wants to train him to attack robbers." Evy giggled at that. Jahad was quite the character and at times quite eccentric. She exhaled, realizing just how much she'd missed the life she'd lead before. Nila smiled knowingly. "What are you going to do now that you are back for a time?" 

Evy shrugged. "I thought I would visit the museum and see how it's held up. Perhaps stop by again for lunch later." 

"So, the only reason you came back was for a visit then? A vacation?" 

She nodded, then sighed at Nila's raised brow. The old woman could read people like a book it seemed. "Actually, this might sound foolish, but I've been having some strange dreams lately and thought maybe if I came back...oh I don't know. I thought maybe I would find something." She absently rubbed her arm, hoping she didn't sound too stupid. 

To her surprise, Nila smiled. "This does not sound foolish, Child. Egypt is a part of you, a deep part of you. I'm glad it called you back to it's sands." She stood. "I've baked some nice fresh biscuits that I'm sure you'll love." She gave Evy a little pat on the shoulder. "I'll return in a moment." 

Evy nodded as Nila left her and retreated to the back to prepare Evy's usual breakfast. It was good that things hadn't changed. All past events aside, if everything had been alien to her that might have been what sent her back to London. As it was however, she was finding the idea of leaving less and less attractive. "Where is she?" she heard Nila's old husband exclaim in the back. Suddenly he came into the room with a huge smile. "Bless the sun it's little Eve!" He came forward and sat across from her. "Nila said that you left us and came back for a visit! Why aren't you going to stay? Egypt misses it's little Eve." 

She smiled kindly at the old man and looked longingly at the plate of biscuits that Nila sat down. "I...I hadn't thought about it," she answered. 

"Oh never mind that," Nila said, setting a cup of tea down for Evy. "You eat your biscuits. I buttered them just like you like it. And see the little bowl of honey there on the side?" 

Evy's eyes widened a little as she looked at the food set before her. They had always treated her so well. She supposed she might be the daughter they never had. With an impish little grin she took a biscuit and dipped it lightly into the honey and took a bite. "Mmm," she moaned, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. "These are the best yet." 

"Yes!" Jahad exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Allah himself made certain those biscuits were made perfect for your return, Eve!" 

She laughed, taking another bite. "I'll believe that," she commented, grinning like a school girl. She certainly felt like one. "They are perfect." 

Jahad and Nila exchanged happy smiles. "What are your dreams about?" Nila asked a moment later as she sat and wiped the table off. 

Evy licked her lips and swallowed. "In all of them I am an ancient princess. Nefertiri, the daughter of Seti I. And oddly enough the dreams are occurring in such an order that it's telling a story actually." 

The old man smiled. "I hope it's a good one." 

"Many things we don't understand," Nila sighed, ignoring her husband's comment. "Perhaps Nefertiri speaks to you from the dead." 

Evy shrugged. "Perhaps," she said doubtfully. "It seems so natural though. Not like a message really. I am Nefertiri when I enter into the dream." She took another bite and looked out the window at a small girl with her mother. It reminded her of Nefertiri's sadness. 

Jahad scratched his head. "A past life then?" 

She blinked, not having considered that possibility before. "I hadn't thought of that. Do you really think...me a princess?" 

He smiled. "You'll always be a princess, Eve." 

Evy returned his fond smile and wiped her hands onto her napkin. "Thank you, both of you." She pushed her chair back, anxious to get to the museum now and read about Nefertiri if she could. 

Nila edged her plate. "Are you finished so soon?" 

Evy stood, taking another drink and setting the tea down. "I couldn't eat another bite. I'm going to go to the museum and read about this Nefertiri and see what I can come up with there. I will be back for lunch." 

Nila and Jahad stood, following her to the door. "Do come back," Jahad said. "Tell us what you find." 

She nodded and smiled. "It was so good being back and yes, I'll tell you everything." 

"Tell that nice young man at the museum we said hello," Nila called as Evy opened the door. 

Evy furrowed her brow but waved, exiting. They were such good people and she hated leaving them right after eating, but she was very intrigued by this idea of a past life. "Nefertiri," she whispered absently, thinking. She'd never really studied her much. She wasn't even sure that the museum would have any books about her, but she was certainly going to try. Perhaps studying Seti or his son Rameses might offer a mention of the princess. 

The museum was just as she'd remembered it as well, though of course she hadn't been inside it yet. She didn't take the time to stand and revel in the feel of the place this time, however excited she was to be back. Opening the door immediately granted her the vision of another familiar face. "Abdul," she said, smiling. 

Abdul was a very large and well muscled man, but he smiled like a puppy. "Evy!" he said, running up to her and hugging her. "What brings you back?" 

Evy pulled back from the man's forward embrace. He'd always been that way for as long as she could remember. "A visit to Egypt. I just wanted to be back." 

He grinned, stuffing a rag he'd been using to dust with into his back pocket. "And merry old London? Was it as boring as I told you it would be?" He winked. 

She rolled her eyes. "I love London, Abdul. I just needed to come back for a visit." 

"All right," he said, unbelieving. "Well, I'm almost certain you'd get your old job back if you wanted it. Was there anything or anyone you wanted to see specifically?" He crossed his arms and watched her. 

Her eyes wandered to a large door. "I was hoping to have a bit of a look around in the library actually." 

He nodded, knowing she'd always loved reading the wealth of books in there. "Okay, Evy. Make yourself at home. I'm out here if you need me." He grinned and returned to his work. 

Evy bit her lip, entering full study mode, and went on into the large library. She prayed they still catalogued things the way she used to. Removing her glasses from her bag, she placed them on her nose and went straight to the "N" section. She might as well try the direct approach first. Opening a little drawer on the chest at the end of a bookcase, she quickly began thumbing through, muttering, "Nefertiri," as she went along. Even this little thing of searching the catalogue made her realize just how much she missed being here. So many memories in this library. She could recall a game she played with Bob and Abdul where she would challenge both of them to see who was the first that could find any book she chose. The good old days. She hated the sound of that. Made her feel almost old. "Ah," she said, finding a reference to the strange invader of her dreams. She quickly trotted to the section where she would find her book and began searching. 

And then she froze. She couldn't quite hear as much as perceive someone standing behind her - watching. It felt eerie. _Oh, don't be silly, Girl. It's a library._ She swallowed and turned and the first thing she noticed were the eyes. The dark eyes that watched her. She widened her own eyes. "Evelyn Carnahan," he said, smiling. "A face I had not thought I would see again." He laughed at her continued wide-eyed gaze. "Med-Jai can read, though that isn't directly why I am here." 

"Oh. Oh. Mr. Bay, I...I'm sorry." Those eyes...just like her dream they almost saw right through her though she knew that wasn't possible. "I didn't mean to be rude. Of course you can read. I just...didn't think I'd see you again either." She tore her eyes from his to take in the full picture. Black pants and long sleeved shirt. It was definitely different to see him in something other than the desert robes he'd worn last time. 

He nodded then looked around. "My father as you know was the curator. I was given his position after you left Egypt." 

She couldn't help but look into his eyes, it would be rude of her not to. "I see. Don't the Med-Jai need you?" She blinked under his soft gaze. 

"There are leaders," he replied, placing his hands in his pockets. "If I am needed I will be informed. Until that time I will maintain what my father did when he was alive." He was quiet for a moment, then, "You are looking for a book?" 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering herself. "Right. I'm looking for a book on the princess Nefertiri." It was his turn to be surprised. "What?" she asked, furrowing her brow at his expression. 

He blinked and then smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll help you look." He stepped forward.   



	3. The Proverbial Needle

Ardeth2

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Two - The Proverbial Needle (In A Hay Stack)   
Rating: PG   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/docseven2000   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.   
Note: This Nefertiri stuff in here, her history, is in no way based on anything real that I know of. And stuff about Imhotep later on as well, even the actual movies didn't portray him as the real Imhotep. So in the tradition of many story tellers, I am tampering with our history. Hey, it is an alternate universe. ;-D   
** 

Ardeth watched in silence as Evelyn peered through her eyeglasses at the book, also silent. He supposed he could be off doing work, but he couldn't help but be intrigued. Deeper meaning, it seemed, would reveal itself soon. Or so he'd guess, at any rate. It was strange that now she would chose to return to Egypt and find herself right where he would be. There was still room for coincidence he supposed, but it struck him odd still that she was here. And she'd mentioned wanting to read of Nefertiri. No, on second thought coincidence was definitely losing space to breathe. And little things were making themselves apparent to his eyes as he watched. The tone of her skin, the way the light shone in the brown depths of her eyes. It wasn't easy to pull himself away from those dreams and believe this was reality. He found the word Nefertiri on his lips more than once when she'd spoken. "You must find me incredibly rude," she said into the silence, almost startling him. She didn't look up. "I'm just interested in reading about this princess." Her eyes finally met his over the rim of her glasses. She smiled. 

He laughed. "No, I don't find you rude. It is I who should not be hovering about you when you have studying to do." 

Evy impulsively touched his hand. "You're always welcome to sit with me, Mr. Bay." 

He looked down at her hand on his and immediately his mind flashed with a dozen dream images. Blinking, he returned his gaze back to her eyes. "Please, you may call me by my first name." 

"All right, Ardeth," she said, testing it out. "Of course you'll do the same?" She pulled her hand away and turned the page of the large book before her. 

He nodded. "Evelyn. A beautiful name. Eve means life." 

Evelyn smiled. "Yes. Thank you." She returned to her reading. 

Ardeth watched her again, wondering why she'd come back. The idea crossed his mind that perhaps she intended to stay in Egypt once more. Her returning to the museum appealed to him. He could use someone familiar. Truth be told, this wasn't his place. He'd never feel completely at ease here. He understood that his father had kept this place to monitor just how much the public or even the private public learned about Hamunaptra, but it was a settled life. He was accustomed to the desert and at times wasn't quite sure what to do with himself here. Not that it was by any means a bad life, just different than how he'd been raised. Sometimes he wondered who he would be had his father allowed him to grow up here instead of the desert. What could such a comfortable and almost automated life to do a man? His mind immediately flickered to an image of Evelyn's brother, Jonathan. Ardeth shook his head. "Why do you read of Nefertiri?" he asked suddenly. 

She looked uncomfortable now and didn't answer right away. "I find her interesting," she evaded, not meeting his eyes. 

He didn't push the issue, respecting her privacy. "Forgive me for interrupting your work, but I must ask before I go. Are you here to stay?" 

Evy looked up, meeting his eyes. She inhaled. "I'm not sure." 

He offered her a smile. "If you do, perhaps you would consider returning here? I would enjoy your presence." Ardeth waited, hoping she'd say yes. 

She hesitated, but returned his smile. "Of course. It's gracious of you to offer. And please don't feel you have to leave." 

"No," he said, holding up a forestalling hand. "It is not that I feel I must. Rather the work that I must do." He sighed. "Do not be a stranger while here, Evelyn. It would disappoint me to discover you'd left Egypt before saying good-bye to me." Perhaps a little much, his words. He wasn't sure what European women considered proper for a man to say, but he truly meant it. 

To his relief she grinned. "I wouldn't dream of that. Perhaps we could have lunch? Some friends of mine at a bakery nearby are expecting me. The woman told me to tell you hello. At least I think she meant you." She frowned in thought. 

He nodded, knowing. "Yes. I have stopped there once or twice. I will join you if it's not an intrusion." 

Her bright smile returned immediately. "Oh, don't be silly. It's settled then." 

"Yes," he answered, taking a few steps backwards. "You will find me in my father's office. Buried in papers no doubt." He rolled his eyes, an expression Evy found alien on such a demeanor as his. 

The old curator. She missed Dr. Bay. She had taken it hard when Rick had told her of his sacrifice. He'd been a hard employer but she was fond of him. Despite his warrioresque appearance, she couldn't imagine Ardeth being so tough and almost giggled when she tried. "Nothing," she said when he questioned her with his eyes. "Just a thought. I'll come for you later then." 

He didn't pursue what she was grinning about. Instead he simply nodded and left. He was eerily quiet when he walked. She watched after him as he exited the library. Was he the man in her dream? Those eyes looked amazingly the same as those from the brush. Those eyes that had watched her and left strange feelings in her. 

She shook her head absently and turned to the book. True to her belief, there wasn't much about Nefertiri. A few vague points here and there. Something caught her eyes, though.   


> Though little is known of this young princess, it's rumored that she was to have married Rameses I, son of Seti I. There is little evidence to support this claim however, except a cartouche bearing her name along side that of Rameses. It is not known why her name was stricken from many of Ancient Egypt's records, but even today Egyptologists search for the answers as they search out the many tombs within Egypt...

  
Evy sighed. There just wasn't much else. _Ironic that the one I'd dream of would be the one I can't find anything about._ She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the dreams. Of course there had never been any mention of Anck-su-namun anywhere either. There wouldn't be. She was quite sure that Rameses would have covered up the true nature of Seti's death. History books didn't know how he had died at the hands of his own priest and concubine. It was an embarrassment to Egypt and to Seti's name and even the Med-Jai who couldn't reach Seti in time. She could understand why historically Anck-su-namun wouldn't exist, but why nearly erase Nefertiri? 

Her mind went back to Moses, who'd been an adopted brother to Rameses and who, by God, had brought down the ten plagues that served to inspire the Hom-Dai curse that would later be used on Imhotep. Moses' name had been obliterated from history because of the freeing of the Hebrews. Could Nefertiri have supported Moses in his mission? Perhaps it was unrelated, but it left Evy wondering. She groaned and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Too many facts to sort through right now. It looked like to get a better history on Nefertiri she was going to have to rely on her dreams. She frowned when her stomach made a decidedly imploring sound. She and Ardeth had spent quite some time looking for her books and now it was indeed lunch time. Idly wondering if her companion was ready, she stood up and marked her place with a paper. She'd definitely be returning after lunch. 

Creeping down the hallways, Evy concentrated, trying to walk silently like the Med-Jai she was seeking. She winced a few times when she made noise, but soon got the hang of it even if she looked goofy doing it. Just how could he walk so quietly so effortlessly? With exaggerated steps, she crept closer and closer to the office. "Were you trying to sneak up on me?" his surprised voice said suddenly from behind. 

"Oh!" Evy gasped, losing her balance and grasping the wall for support. She turned and saw him standing there with his arms crossed, amused. She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I was." She shrugged. "Sorry." 

He laughed. "No apology necessary. I trust you completely. If you want to sneak around the museum instead of having lunch, I'd be willing to go and hide somewhere and you can try to find me?" He leaned against the wall and grinned. 

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Perhaps later, Oh Graceful Warrior." When he failed to follow, she turned. "You are coming?" she asked, eyebrow raised and smile across her lips. 

His eyes twinkled. She liked that. "Of course, Evelyn." 

** 

Evy winced when Nila asked about the dreams. She didn't truly mind Ardeth knowing as much as she was worried he'd think she was foolish. Her eyes met his but he merely looked interested. "I've been dreaming of her," she explained. "Dreaming that I am her actually." He seemed uncomfortable with that. She hoped he wasn't offended that she'd neglected to tell him that earlier. "I just thought it was silly, coming all the way to Egypt because of dreams. That's why I didn't mention it when you asked." 

He shook his head and waved her off. "No. I find it interesting. Not silly. You dream of being this Nefertiri?" He seemed to have more in mind than his question, but whatever it was he wasn't volunteering it. 

Evy nodded. "Yes. So far I've seen her mother die and strangely enough she was Seti's daughter. She didn't like Anck-su-namun, that's for sure. She didn't trust her." 

"Wise," he commented. 

She went on, looking from Nila to Ardeth back and forth. She took a drink. "There isn't much in the history books about her that I haven't already been able to understand by my dreams, but strangely enough she's all but unknown to the modern world. Almost everything that would have mentioned her name has been erased from Egyptian history. They've found a few cartouches here and there, some beside those of her brother Rameses. But there is no explanation as to why she was stricken from their records." 

Ardeth inhaled. "Have you seen anyone else in your dreams?" He seemed to be asking something more than that. 

Evy shook her head, wondering if there was more to his idle curiosity than just that. "I mean I've seen Anck-su-namun and Seti. I saw Imhotep as well once or twice. And someone was watching me while I was in the gardens." She needn't tell him that whoever it was reminded her of him. 

Nila blinked. "You speak of these people as if you know them," she observed. 

Evy and Ardeth exchanged glances. "I feel as if I know them," Evelyn answered evasively. She knew it would be best if Imhotep's reign of terror was left unrecalled. "These dreams are so real." 

"This man that was watching you in the gardens," Ardeth pressed a moment later. "Do you know who he was? Did he mean you harm?" 

He certainly seemed very curious. Evy shook her head. "I don't know who it was. I could only see his eyes. But I don't think he meant any harm. At least that's not the feeling I got." She took a bite of her nearly gone sandwich. "I want to return with you to the museum and look through a few more books," She said to him. 

He nodded, taking a drink of water. "Of course. I will help you search." 

She smiled. "I would hate to take you away from your work." 

He grinned to both she and Nila. "Believe me. I would love for you to." 

Suddenly the door opened and Evy groaned. "Jonathan," she said, setting her napkin down and sighing at his under the weather state. Hangovers weren't very becoming of him. "Do sit down." 

He did just that. Eyeing Ardeth, he narrowed his eyebrows. "Is there an emergency?" he asked, his tone hinting at things Nila had forgotten. 

Ardeth shook his head. "No, my friend. Your sister and I were merely catching up." 

"Coffee. Black," he said to Nila who'd asked if he wanted anything. "Well that's good to hear. What brings you to Cairo?" 

"I take care of the museum now that my father is gone." His eyes got a little distant. Evy sighed. 

Jonathan also sighed. "I'm sorry, Old Chap. I didn't mean to..." 

Ardeth waved him off. "It's all right." He then stood. "I must take care of something. I will meet you in the library in one hour, Evelyn?" 

Evy widened her eyes, not wishing him to leave. "I...yes. One hour." He made his good-bye's and left. "Well." Evy frowned at Jonathan and hit his thigh with her handbag. "Idiot." 

He coughed a little on his coffee. "What? What did I do?" 

** 

Ardeth quickly returned to his home and went immediately to his prized bird - his best friend he sometimes called him - Horus. Taking a small slip of paper from the desk nearby, he wrote a message to Ahmed, one of the tribal leaders of the Med-Jai. 

> Ahmed, please look in the secret texts for any mention of Pharaoh Seti's daughter Nefertiri. Send me word when you have learned anything. -Ardeth. 

A little cryptic perhaps, but it would serve. Taking a string from a drawer in the desk, Ardeth tied it around the note and to Horus' leg. Then, opening the window, he set Horus free. "Fly fast, my friend," he said quietly, watching the bird fly towards the desert and away from Cairo.   
** 

"Well, I think it's creepy, him hanging around. I half expect some mummy to pop out of the shadows," Jonathan was saying. 

Evy looked heavenward. "Don't be such a ninny, Jonathan. Besides, if a mummy did come out to get you who better to be here than him?" 

Jonathan nodded. "I'll give him that. I wonder how he got out of that hall with all those priests. O'Connell sent a stick of dynamite in there." 

"I'm certain he has his ways." Evy adjusted her reading glasses and peered closely at the book she was reading. "No mention here." 

"No, Old Mum. None here either." Jonathan closed his book and grabbed another. "You really think you might have been this Nefertiri?" 

Evy smiled. "It's an interesting thought, isn't it?" 

He nodded absently. "Yeah. Yeah. I wonder who I was. Perhaps one of those Med-Jai?" 

She snickered. "You, a Med-Jai." 

Jonathan shrugged. "It could have happened. You never know. Maybe I was Seti. I had a ton of money and beautiful women on my arms." 

"One that killed you," Evy reminded him. "No, I don't think you were Seti. You could have been one of the little monkeys that I kept. I had pet monkeys, you know." 

He rolled his eyes. "A monkey. I like that," he said sarcastically. 

"I'm only joking," she said, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Besides, monkeys are agile creatures." 

"You're so mean," he laughed, turning the book he had sideways to get a better view of the picture he was looking at. "I say." He raised his eyebrows. 

"You say what, my friend?" Ardeth asked, entering. 

Jonathan grinned. "I say as a man you'd better come and have a look at this." 

Ardeth stood behind Jonathan's chair and laughed. "That is a good picture." 

Evy frowned at them. Jonathan snickered at her reaction. "Hey, Evy, even _you_ might find this interesting." 

She slit her eyes at the both of them. "Just never you mind!" 

Ardeth sat down across from her, his eyes sparkling. "Please, don't be angry Evelyn," he said. 

She eyed him a moment and returned his pleasant smile. "Of course not." 

He started looking through the books that lay scattered across the table. "Perhaps there are more. I will hunt them for you." He stood. 

Jonathan joined him. "Yeah, me too." He followed Ardeth into one corner of the library, still finding himself uneasy in Egypt. Memories still haunted him. "So, do you find Cairo living to your liking?" 

Ardeth rummaged through some books. "It's a little more comfortable. Less work than I am accustomed to. I suppose it isn't bad." He paused. "Do you think that you and Evelyn will stay long?" 

Jonathan shrugged. "I certainly hope not, but with Evy who knows." 

"Mm," was the warrior's reply. "What happened to O'Connell?" 

"He's actually in London." Jonathan peered at a dusty red book, not exactly sure what he was looking for. "Things didn't work out. There was no harm done and they're excellent friends. Just not what we'd expected that's all." 

Ardeth nodded. "I would like to see him again." He pulled out a big blue book and looked inside. "He was a good warrior. Clever." 

"Yes," Jonathan agreed, dusting off the red book and looking inside. "Quite." 

** 

_Nefertiri wasn't sure what to do as the large Med-Jai warrior advanced on her. She was now keenly aware that she was in the gardens, alone and at night. Med-Jai were usually loyal to their Pharaoh's but, well, who was perfect? If given the chance..._

_His eyes were as black as midnight in the moonlight, matching the hair on his shoulders. "Ardeth?" she asked, seeing him better as he moved closer._

_He shook his head despite the fact she was certain that was his name. "Ankhwa," he introduced himself. "I mean you no harm, Princess." His eyes were warm. "I merely saw you wander out here alone and wished to protect you if needed."_

_Nefertiri swallowed and smiled at this handsome stranger. "Thank you. I am quite capable of taking care of myself if the occasion calls for it."_

_Ankhwa grinned and turned, then in a flash grabbed her, pinning her arm behind her back and holding her tightly to him. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. "Are you so certain?"_

_Nefertiri blinked, so aware of his warmth as he held her. She didn't have time to answer him. His lips quickly covered hers and his grip eased. She had to take an opportunity when she saw one, so when he loosened his hold she tore her lips from his and flipped him onto the ground. Crouching down, she smiled and touched his dark hair. "Very certain."_

_He laughed and reached for her cheek. "You wouldn't have succeeded had your beauty and kiss not distracted me."_

_She pulled away, knowing that this could be more trouble than either of them needed. "Distractions happen, Med-Jai. Take care not to let someone harm me while you gaze at my beauty."_

_Ankhwa looked up at her. "You will not find it so easy in the future to break my hold."_

_Nefertiri eyed him, certain by his eyes that there would be future holds. _I can't let this happen_ , she thought, wanting to anyway. She closed her eyes as his lips found hers again. "Evelyn," he whispered softly, touching her arm. She could still feel his kiss..._

** 

"Evelyn?" Ardeth said, moving over to where she sat, sleeping. He touched her arm. "Evelyn?" He looked to Jonathan. 

"I think she's passed out," Jonathan commented, taking in all the books before her. "Come on, Old Mum. Wake up." 

Evy shook her head softly and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were Ardeth's eyes. He crouched down beside her chair and looked up at her. She blinked, startled by the temptation to touch his cheek and more. She blushed as his eyes searched hers. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. 

She paused a moment, still vaguely hazy from the transition from dream to reality. "I must have fallen asleep." 

Ardeth nodded. "It's getting close to dinner time. Perhaps you should return to your hotel and rest." He stood and held his hand out. 

Evelyn took it and stood. "Perhaps you're right." She looked to Jonathan. "Ready?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was actually hoping to catch some more of the night life." 

Evy rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be fine." She looked to Ardeth. "I'll most likely return in the morning." 

He nodded. "I may have more information for you soon." He was silent a moment, then, "Perhaps since your brother is busy I should walk you to your room? I have to walk home anyway." 

Her eyes widened and she was sure her cheeks reddened. Still, she didn't want to walk alone in the dark. "If it's no trouble." 

He smiled and held to her hand and then looked to Jonathan. "This is acceptable?" 

"Hmm?" Jonathan said, smiling. "Oh. Yes. Of course." 

Evy inhaled deeply and followed as Ardeth led her from the library. This little excursion was getting stranger and stranger, she decided.   



	4. Whispers In The Dark

Ardeth3

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Three - Whispers In The Dark   
Rating: PG   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/docseven2000   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.   
Note: This Nefertiri stuff in here, her history, is in no way based on anything real that I know of. And stuff about Imhotep later on as well, even the actual movies didn't portray him as the real Imhotep. So in the tradition of many story tellers, I am tampering with our history. Hey, it _is_ an alternate universe. ;-D 

Note: For disclaimers please refer to prologue.   
Question: Is this sucking? I couldn't help but wonder if this part was too fast or dragging. LOL.   
** 

_He cupped her cheek in his hands, rubbing softly. "I have missed these nights." They sat together in the gardens where they first met. Duty seemed to take him away more and more, not to mention Pharaoh's watchful eyes on his daughter. Still, they did manage to steal a few moments together when no one was around. Those were times that Ankhwa was grateful for. Glancing around the darkness, he placed his lips over hers softly, seeking the warmth he'd missed almost all week. "I miss you, Nefertiri."_

_She sighed. "I know, Love. I have missed you. Please tell me that you'll never leave me again." She leaned against him, staring into the waters with sadness in her eyes._

_He was certain his eyes echoed hers. Their romance was blossoming and growing beyond a playful little pastime. With each day he was finding himself thinking on her more and more. She consumed him with feelings he'd never before felt for a woman. He wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. But they both knew how unlikely that was. There was slim chance that Seti would allow his daughter to marry for love. Egyptian royalty tended to marry for power and alliances. It bothered Ankhwa though, that she would be forced into such an arrangement. Seti seemed genuinely fond of his daughter. Would he not want her to be happy? Ankhwa wished to the god's that that were the case. He would certainly make her happy or die trying. But things just did not work out that way. He supposed they could run away. Perhaps to Greece. But they would never again be welcomed in their homeland by anything but death. Traitors. And that would be if they made it out. The Med-Jai would no doubt be after them and he knew how relentless and unstoppable they were. Perhaps knowing their ways could keep them from being killed, but he didn't want it to come to that. He prayed it would not. Still, he wondered what she would say. "Nefertiri," he began quietly. "I've been thinking of our situation."_

_She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Touching his hair gently, something she did quite often he noted, she said "What have you been thinking, my Med-Jai?"_

_Her referring to him as that made his stomach ache almost. He was torn between loving her and the idea that to keep her someday he might have to betray those he'd fought beside many times, his friends - his family. He would die for her many times over, but there were things worse than death. "My Lover, I have been considering where our future lies and if someday it may lie somewhere outside of Egypt's borders." He looked at her wide eyes. "I am sorry. Forget I mentioned it."_

_She shook her head. "No. No, Ankhwa. It is something that should be considered." She touched his cheek and he kissed her hand. "All things must be considered. All things." She resumed leaning against him._

_He could tell the idea frightened her. There would be no more talk of it tonight, he would be certain. Best to leave it unsaid until it was necessary. Instead, he tilted her chin and let his mouth do silent speaking as he softly kissed her and ran his hand down her bare arm. "My Nefertiri," he whispered almost unconsciously. "My Evelyn."_

_**_

Ardeth was slow to open his eyes. Licking his lips, he chided himself that he'd slept past first light. This comfortable life was already having too much of an effect on him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the ceiling. The dream had been filled with such intense emotion that even now in the reality of morning it left an aching in him. It had felt so real. The longing that Ankhwa had felt that night echoed through Ardeth's mind painfully. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. A distraction offered itself up, albeit a related one. Horus sat on his perch, having flown into the room at some point during the night. Ardeth frowned at his not knowing of it. These dreams were interfering with his keen senses. He should have heard Horus' wings and awoke. Climbing from his bed, he went to the falcon and checked it's leg. He unraveled the note and read. 

> Ardeth -   
I was able to look last night when I was brought your message. I'm not sure what you already know, but I can tell you that even the secret texts were sketchy about the girl. Perhaps it is something even the Med-Jai didn't wish recorded. All that was said concerning this princess was that she was the sister of Rameses and died soon after Seti, within weeks it seems. The given cause of death is illness, but it doesn't say what she was afflicted with. My guess from that would be she was actually killed, but I couldn't think right now why. Perhaps with a little more investigation I can uncover something further. I hope this helps.   
Ahmed

He exhaled at this. Killed. He frowned. Illness. No, his long time friend was right. It definitely seemed more likely that murder or even execution was the cause. But why? Had the love between she and Ankhwa caused this? Perhaps they had tried to run. Taking another piece of paper Ardeth jotted down another message asking for information about Ankhwa. Taking Horus to the window, he sent him off. Nefertiri had died for some reason other than illness he was certain. Had she died for her love of him - Ankhwa? 

He shook his head. He'd already begun thinking of this Ankhwa as his past life and seemingly his mind was taking these dreams as real past events. He couldn't help but feel there was something strange going on, though what it could be he couldn't imagine. Why would they both be having these dreams now? _Perhaps our meeting triggered the memories._ He bit his lip, moving to his closet to pick out something to wear. Ironic, he thought, how their pasts would be so entwined and that their bond would cross 3,000 years and bring them back together. He would have to be wary that something didn't go wrong and take her life prematurely again. He'd heard in some mythology that traumatic events could reoccur each time a new life began and that like a chain it had to be broken. Or course he wasn't sure that was the case, but it was something he'd look out for to protect her. Enough had happened to bring them back into each others lives. If there were some chain of trauma, it would end here. He'd make certain of that. 

Dressing himself hastily, he looked in the mirror, ran his fingers through his hair and was out the door - already late. He only hoped Evelyn wasn't at the library yet. Just where would this searching lead them? What was their past trying to tell them? Embracing one's past would bring completeness, certainly, but was it just that? There was a feeling almost looming over him that something was about to happen. He didn't feel right about this and his instincts usually proved correct. Uneasy, he picked up his pace. He knew it was irrational, but he just had to make sure she was okay. 

Arriving at the museum, he rushed inside with barely a hello to Abdul. "Is Miss Carnahan here?" he asked urgently. 

Abdul eyed him quizzically. "She's in the library," he replied hesitantly, pointing. "Everything all right, Ardeth?" 

"Yes," he said, rushing on in. "Evelyn?" he called. "Evy?" There was no answer. Unconsciously holding his breath, he walked down the aisles searching for her. "Evelyn, where are you?" 

"Hmm? I'm right here, Silly," he heard her answer almost absently. "Ardeth," she greeted when he found her. "Good morning." She looked up and furrowed her brow. "Is something the matter?" 

He shook his head, swallowing. "Nothing, I..." He stopped, uncertain how to proceed. There weren't many times in his life that he felt silly but right now was one of them. 

Her lips spread into a smile. "I can't picture you as being at a loss for words. Is something wrong?" She looked down at the book she was holding. 

"I'm sure it was nothing," he answered, returning her smile. 

She shook her head, still looking through the book. "Are you always so sure it's nothing?" Her eyes then met his. "You say that a lot." 

"Not always sure," he admitted. 

Evelyn stopped for a moment to look at him before her hand reached up to push a stray lock of hair from his face. He stood still, watching her hand as she moved. Then abruptly she drew her hand away and blushed, looking away and venturing one last glance at him before fixing her eyes firmly on the book before her. Before Ardeth could say anything Jonathan entered the aisle from the other end. "There you are, Old Chap. A bit of a late start, eh?" He grinned good-naturedly and leaned with his hand against the old bookshelf. "A fan of the night life?" he asked, examining his fingers then and dusting them off. 

Ardeth laughed. "Perhaps not nearly so much as you are, my friend. I do miss the nights with my people when we'd build great campfires and tell stories of battle and tales of ghosts and mummies to frighten the little ones." 

Jonathan grinned. "Tell them about Old Imhotep? That should have frightened the little buggers into obedience." 

"We thought it best to contain the knowledge of He Who Shall Not Be Named," Ardeth answered, taking a book that Evelyn was handing him. 

"Yes," Jonathan agreed as Evy shoved a few into his arms. "Why do you still refer to him as that? Surely saying his name can't cause," he gasped as Evy piled more into his arms, "trouble now." 

Ardeth took a few books from Jonathan, adding them to his own stack. "It is best not to say his name for fear it could draw his attention. Undead, he has the ability to listen supernaturally and saying his name could prove unwise." 

Jonathan winced and looked around the shadows. "Oh." 

Evy grabbed one last book, laying it on Ardeth's already large stack. "All right. To the table, Gentlemen." She walked on ahead. 

Ardeth and Jonathan exchanged glances before lugging the books to where she was waiting. "I have some information for you," Ardeth said, setting his stack down. 

Before Evy could respond, Jonathan dropped a few books. "Oh good Lord, Jonathan! Do be careful. Some of these books are older than you." She adjusted her glasses and helped him gather the few from the floor. "What information is that?" she finally asked, standing and smiling. 

He couldn't help but return her smile, so bright and cheerful. His mind flicked back to Nefertiri and he wondered if her death had been painful. The idea made his fist clench. "I wrote my friend and asked him to look for information concerning this princess. The Med-Jai keep records that even the kings of Egypt would have removed from history. Even that information was little at best. Apparently she died a few weeks after Seti. Of an illness the Med-Jai didn't record. My friend believes she may have been killed, but for what he could not say. He will continue looking as time allows." 

Evy nodded, considering it. Jonathan fingered the edge of a book. "How'd he respond so fast?" he asked curiously. 

Ardeth smiled proudly. "I sent the note by way of my falcon, Horus. He is a clever and quick bird." 

Evy turned. "Killed." she murmured to herself. Ardeth watched her think, wondering what her dreams contained - if they contained him. He was certain that if they did, she would never mention it or at very least she would leave out the nature of their relationship. He chided himself for hoping he did feature in her nightly visions. "She hasn't done anything unusual in my dreams." Ardeth nodded at that. Ankhwa would likely fall under the strange category. It seemed he wasn't in her dreams, but then she added, "At least nothing too unusual." She glanced at Ardeth and then looked away. He fought the urge to grin. 

Leaning against the table, he wondered if perhaps this was the time to confess that he too had been having dreams. Opening his mouth, he went to speak when the main door opened. Mohammed, one of the museum's caretakers, stood there. "Sorry to break up the party," he said, eyeing the three of them, "but there's some papers you need to have a look at, Ardeth." 

Ardeth exhaled and looked at both Evy and Jonathan, smiling. "It appears I do in fact have work to be done. If you will excuse me for a while. Of course the museum is yours." 

"Thank you," Evy said as Ardeth turned and left. She watched him. When she turned, Jonathan was grinning. She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Are you going to help me with this or not?" she asked testily. 

He grabbed a chair and sat across from her. "Sure thing, Baby Sister." 

** 

Evy's stomach growled. She rubbed it absently. Jonathan had left her about an hour ago to have lunch and now she was beginning to curse herself that she didn't go too. Just what was she hanging around this museum for anyhow? She looked heavenward as the first possible reason came to mind. Not that she didn't have any right to wonder about him. Ardeth was tied into these dreams for whatever reason. Gazing at the artifacts within the show room, she tried not to think of the dream she'd had last night, but felt her cheeks grow warm at even the mere memory of dreaming such a thing. It had been intense, that was for certain. Something a lady wouldn't share with just anyone. Something she almost wanted to dream again. _Oh, Evy_, she thought, leaning her head against a glass case and gazing within. _Don't do this._

Suddenly a breeze traveled across her skin and...she turned, startled. "What? Who's there?" she asked, looking around the large room. "Jonathan, you won't scare me this time." She exhaled sharply, remembering his little game. "I heard you whispering. Jonathan, if you and Ardeth are trying to scare me it won't work." She began walking. 

Then she heard it again, only a little clearer. She froze. "Nefertiri..." 

Evy turned, looking behind a sarcophagus. "Jonathan?" She crept closer. 

She could hear the whispering again. Ancient Egyptian. Truth be told, she was getting a little scared. A _little_. "Nefertiri." She leaned to her right, trying to peer behind the large coffin. 

She saw brown eyes looking at her, cold and calculating. And then she gasped, now truly frightened. "Imhotep!" She suddenly felt dizzy as images entered her mind, images of sand. She suddenly felt drawn to the desert. 

"Evelyn?" The calling of her name made her jump. The eyes disappeared. She turned and grasped Ardeth's shirt, still shaking. Trying to make sense of what she'd just seen, she unconsciously stood closer than she may have. Her eyes looked downward when he placed his hand over hers that was stilled curled around the fabric of his shirt. "Evelyn?" he again questioned, his tone softer. Evy felt her skin get warm again and looked up. He was gazing at her, eyes softer than his voice. 

She pulled away a moment and then let out the breath she'd been holding. "You!" she hissed, smacking his shoulder. "You were trying to scare me!" 

First his eyes went wide and then he did something that made her skin get even warmer. He laughed. "I merely walked up behind you!" 

Eyes slit, she watched him. She waved her hand in agitation. "You weren't hiding and whispering in the dark?" she asked in a tone that dared him to say he hadn't been. 

He stopped chuckling and shook his head. "Of course not." His smile faded. "Evelyn, did you hear something in here?" 

"Stop it," she replied, her confidence in his guilt dying. "Stop trying to scare me, Ardeth." 

All humor gone, he furrowed his brow. "I tell you true, I am not trying to frighten you. Did you hear something?" His gaze immediately began searching the room without waiting for an answer. 

She turned as he moved away, looking around. "I thought...I thought. I heard whispering. The voice was saying 'Nefertiri'. I thought I saw...Imhotep." Evy shivered at Ardeth's battle ready glance. "And then you came into the room, so I thought you were trying to scare me." 

"Where did you see him?" he asked. 

Evy pointed to the sarcophagus. "Behind there." 

She watched as Ardeth slowly advanced and looked. He turned, puzzled. "There is nothing. Evy, are you sure it was the creature?" 

She nodded. "I'm almost positive. Perhaps it was nothing." She smiled lightly, echoing his phrase. 

He smiled also to her relief. "There is a lot of 'nothing' going on." He paused and laughed and Evy joined in. Then his eyes became serious. He grasped her arms. "I'm not so ready to trust these little happenings as being nothing. My instincts tell me to be wary. I would prefer it if you stayed near me while in Egypt. If something is going on I want to be able to protect you." His grasp was firm and his concern apparent. 

Evy gazed up into his eyes as he absently rubbed her arms with his thumbs. "All right," she answered quietly, not taking her eyes from his. She was sure her pulse must be racing a mile a minute and her adrenaline rushed when he suddenly and uncertainly bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation and waited. The kiss never came. 

Before Ardeth's mouth touched hers the door banged open. "Hello all," Jonathan said merrily as he walked in. "Oh. I'm sorry." His voice was startled. "I uh, just got back from lunch and thought I'd better head back on over here and well, here I am. I wonder if there's some scotch about." 

Evy opened her eyes and looked at her brother who stood, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. He seemed as nervous as she felt. "Yes, well, I'm going to have something to eat. I'll return in an hour." She rushed past both Jonathan and Ardeth without saying a word or sparing a glance. She just needed to get out into the open air and think. Rushing from the museum, she sighed. The feelings she felt...she expected Nefertiri to feel them for Ankhwa, not _her_ for _Ardeth_. "They were just dreams," she told herself. But she felt empty and unfulfilled. She'd wanted that kiss to happen. _I'm just building a relationship on a fantasy_ , she thought glumly. _I hardly know Ardeth. _She mentally kicked herself. _The pull of a love that's lasted beyond time, through 3000 years_. She smirked at herself. Without even realizing it she found herself entering the bakery and sitting at her table. 

"Little Evy," Nila said, approaching. "Have you come for lunch?" She then sat down. "Child, what's wrong?" 

Evy sighed. "Nothing. Nothing really." Nila nodded, her eyes still questioning. "It's just...that man!" Evy wrung her hands and shook her head. "I don't even know him all that well!" She rubbed at her forehead as if getting a headache. 

Nila started laughing. Why did everyone laugh at her? Evy tightened her jaw. "I'm not laughing at you, Eve." She chuckled. "Well, I suppose in a way I am." 

Evy slumped in frustration. "Wonderful." 

Nila pet Evy's hand. "Child, I know what it's like to see a man and let your heart do most of the talking. This is what got me Jahad." She rolled her eyes and glanced towards the kitchen. 

Evy sighed. "The last time I did that it didn't work out." She thought back on Rick, thankful they'd been able to turn the relationship into friendship at least. "Rick...I really wanted to care for Rick. And I do. But..." 

"You don't want Ardeth to hurt you?" Nila asked. "He is a good man. I knew his father and he comes from a good family." 

"I'm sure Ardeth _is_ a good man. Rick was a good man." Evy closed her eyes. "It wasn't that Rick hurt me, it was more that we hurt each other sometimes. I don't want this to be because of those silly dreams. That's _all_ they are. Nothing more." 

The old woman watched her. "You dream of him?" 

Evy nodded. "At first I didn't but now I do. He was Pharaoh's bodyguard and Nefertiri fell in love with him." 

Nila rubbed Evy's arm softly like a mother would her child. "It is hard to know what to do. You don't want to hurt him or allow him to hurt you, but you also cannot let rationalizing keep you away from happiness. But you dream of him. Perhaps fate has brought you back together." 

"I wonder," Evelyn sighed. 

Nila shook her head at her Eve's confusion. "Oh Evy, it will work out in the end. You'll see." 

Evy looked slightly dubious. "I hope so." 

Nila laughed lightly and stood. "Let me get you something to eat." Evy brightened. 

** 

"Do you think she's angry?" Ardeth asked Jonathan as they sat in the quiet library. It had been over an hour and there was no sign of Evy. 

Jonathan took a deep breath. "No." He picked at the pages of a book laid out. "Not angry. Hurt. Sickened. Dirty, maybe. Not angry." Ardeth looked at him, his eyes frustrated. "Joking, Old Boy," Jonathan quickly said, smiling and holding his hands up. "No, I'd wager she was just confused. She was probably angry I chose that moment to barge in. Sorry about that." 

Ardeth waved him off. "I should not have done it." 

Taking another breath, Jonathan watched the Med-Jai struggle with himself. "Why _did_ you do it?" Not that he'd ever gotten into Evy's affairs, but he was her big brother after all. 

The warrior sighed. "Your sister is beautiful and kind. Smart. I enjoy her presence. Does that bother you?" Ardeth waited patiently. 

He blinked and hesitated, then shook his head. "No. Not at all." He looked up as the door opened to reveal Evy. "Where have you been?" 

She smiled. "Nila and I had a good lunch together. Why? Have you two boys been worried?" She sat down. "Have you found anything?" 

Ardeth and Jonathan exchanged glances. "Actually, Evy," Jonathan began. 

The Med-Jai held up his hand. "Before we move on I feel I must confess something. I tried to tell you this morning but my work prevented it. I too have been having dreams." 

Evy's eyes went wide. "You have? What sort of dreams? Why didn't you mention this before?" 

He looked to Jonathan and back to her. "I wasn't sure it was necessary. In these dreams I am a Med-Jai named..." 

"Ankhwa," Evy answered before he could. 

"Yes," Ardeth agreed. "I didn't wish to alarm you unnecessarily." 

Evelyn ignored that fact. "I wonder if our dreams coincide. What did you dream of last night - if you did?" 

He exhaled and decided to leave certain details out. "Nefertiri and Ankhwa sat in the gardens, speaking of the possibility of running away. I've been having these dreams for a few weeks now." 

Jonathan whistled. "Well, this is getting a might creepy. I wonder when I'll start having dreams." 

Biting her bottom lip, Evy shook her head. "No. That wasn't what I dreamed of you. Running away, you say? It seems like yours might be ahead of mine. I've been having these dreams for a few weeks as well, but I only started dreaming of Ankhwa a few nights ago. What other sorts of dreams have you had? Anything important?" 

Ardeth thought for a moment. "Mostly they talk of her mother's death, their troubles and fears." 

"Mm," Evy said, nodding. 

Ardeth looked at her gravely. "I still feel there is something wrong here. I'm not sure what it is, but the way Nefertiri may have died and then your vision of the creature are enough to make me cautious." 

Jonathan breathed out and looked up. "Nothing like a cautious Med-Jai to liven things up. Send on the plagues." 

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that, old friend." Ardeth shook his head. "The books are still missing." 

"Oh dear," Evy said, looking as grave as he had.   



	5. Midnight Callers

Ardeth4

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Four - Midnight Callers   
Rating: PG  
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/docseven2000   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend. 

Note: This Nefertiri stuff in here, her history, is in no way based on anything real that I know of. And stuff about Imhotep later on as well, even the actual movies didn't portray him as the real Imhotep. So in the tradition of many story tellers, I am tampering with our history. Hey, it _is_ an alternate universe.   
Also Note: For disclaimers please refer to prologue.   
Also Also Note: I don't much about Egyptian priests or their marriage customs. This is an alternate universe and that's still my story. ;-)   
** 

Night had come swiftly, blanketing Egypt in the beauty of darkness. Evelyn sat there in her room, gazing at her own reflection in the vanity. She had only a vague sense of what was going on around her, which for the moment was nothing. Ever since that vision of Imhotep she'd been slowly getting fuzzy until now all she could make herself do was sit and gaze. She could hear Ardeth's voice in the adjoining room. He was speaking with Jonathan but of what she couldn't focus on long enough to understand. A smile touched the corners of her lips. He was very protective and she knew he was hanging around long enough to ask if he could sleep on the couch in the main room so he could keep watch. She trusted his instincts. 

But she just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Something was amiss, she knew. It kind of frightened her that she couldn't bring herself to move or even call for one of them. It was as if part of her were simply unconscious. _Is this what if feels like to lose one's mind?_ she thought wryly. She was so tired. It had taken all of her motivation just to get into her nightgown. And suddenly some will to move was granted. As if in a trance and yet not, she stood and went to her bed although she'd intended - nightgown or not - to go and ask Jonathan and Ardeth to help her figure this out. But she just couldn't make herself go out there and so instead she curled up in her bed and closed her eyes. 

** 

_The dream wasn't the same as the others, she could tell right off. It had a very different feel. She was back in the show room at the museum. "Hello?" she called, searching. The room was hazy and dark. She shivered at the strange atmosphere. "Jonathan? Ardeth?" She peered around. Suddenly something came from the shadows. She watched and waited, ready to attack if she had to. "Ardeth," she then sighed in relief._

_Ardeth smiled and moved to her, placing his hand on her chin and tilting her face upwards. "My Love," he whispered, placing his lips over hers and kissing her unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was dark and passionate. Strange. She could see Ardeth right before her and yet somehow it didn't feel like it was he that kissed her._

_And suddenly there was someone else in the room. His voice sent shivers down her body as he spoke in ancient words. "Even 3,000 years passed you still dishonor me with that Med-Jai," he said in chiding tones._

_Evy pulled away from Ardeth and gasped, "Imhotep!" She looked for protection from Ardeth but received none. "What do you want?"_

_Imhotep laughed and gazed at her with strange eyes. Cold and possessive. "You remember who you were with that Med-Jai," he said that with contempt, "and you will remember who you were with me."_

_She blinked and backed away. "What do you mean? I was never anything to you. You loved Anck-su-namun. What have I to do with that?"_

_He laughed again and started towards her. "Oh, my Nefertiri. Yes, I did love her. I will always love her. But she was not freely mine to have. You were."_

_Evy furrowed her brow. "You're lying."_

_"No," he replied, shaking his head and smiling at her. "You will remember how you dishonored me and then how you killed me." He stopped before her, grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes with an anger that scared her worse than her last encounter with him. "You will remember all and pay for it." He closed his eyes and began chanting. Try as she might she couldn't pull away._

_Quite suddenly the setting changed. She was Nefertiri again. She turned around, searching for Imhotep or Ardeth and found neither. What she did find made her stop short and stare. She knew it was Rameses, but she knew that he was also familiar in her present life though she couldn't remember who. She couldn't even remember her own name. "Who are you?_

_He looked at her, his eyes puzzled, yet cold and amused. "Nefertiri, are you mad now, my Sister?" He laughed, delighted. "You have lost your mind. Just in time too. You'll be happy to know that you don't have to marry me." He waited, daring her to ask why that amused him so._

_One of Nefertiri's greatest fears was that she would have to marry Rameses. "That does make me happy," she answered coolly._

_He smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Older Sister, aren't you even curious as to why you don't have to marry me?"_

_It must be bad news, judging from the look in his eyes. She swallowed. "Why?"_

_"My Older Sister, Father has promised you to the High Priest," he answered, waiting for her to react. "He wishes to see you in his throne room."_

_Her eyes widened in horror. "No. No!" She turned and began running, not sure where she was going. She could hear Rameses laugh. Promised to that priest? Why him? What would she do? She suddenly felt ill. Not looking where she was headed she bumped into her Ankhwa and nearly started crying there. "Ankhwa," she said in a voice on the edge of panic, "we have to run. You said we could run away and we must!"_

_His eyes were soft as he tried to calm her. "What has happened, Love?" He touched her face so gently it made tears form in her eyes._

_"I've been promised to Imhotep," she whimpered, leaning against him. "Ankhwa, please take me away from here."_

_He rubbed her back as he held her and his words shocked her. "Nefertiri, we knew this day would come. I hear the Priest is a good man. Before the slaves were freed a tiny Hebrew child spilled water on him as she was walking and he let her go without so much as a scolding."_

_Nefertiri held on tighter. "He scares me. I don't trust him."_

_He made her look at him. "Nefertiri, running away will be very dangerous and could get us killed. Meet with him. If he is a good man then..." He didn't finish. He didn't have to. She knew that he was telling her to go and see if she could be with Imhotep. That it would be safer for her to simply forget him and live as Imhotep's wife. As painful as it must have been, Ankhwa pushed her away and gazed sadly into her eyes. "Go and meet him if that's where you are headed."_

_Nefertiri couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she placed her hand over her mouth and walked past him. A life without the man she loved. Could she bear that?_

_As long as she wished it would have taken, it didn't take her but moments to reach the throne room. Straightening her hair and wiping her cheeks, she waited as the guards opened the doors. She could see the dark priest standing at her father's throne. He was waiting for her. Trying to control her shivering, she entered and stood before her father. He smiled in delight. "My Daughter," he greeted, sitting on his throne and gazing at her._

_She put on a brave front and smiled. "My Father. Rameses said that you wished to see me."_

_"Indeed," was Seti's reply. He stood and moved down to touch her back. "Don't look so upset. Today is a day of rejoicing. You will be a bride soon, my Daughter." His eyes went to his trusted priest. "I have given your hand to Imhotep."_

_Nefertiri looked up at the priest finally. His eyes were neither thrilled nor angered. He simply gazed at her and then reached out his hand. "I am honored to have such a beautiful woman given to me, my King." He waited for her to take his hand._

_Though it sickened her heart, Nefertiri took the hand that was offered. "And I am honored to have you as my husband, High Priest." Her gaze slid to Seti. "You are wise, Father."_

_Seti smiled at his ever dutiful daughter as if her pain weren't apparent. "You will get to know one another better. You are dismissed."_

_Imhotep bowed his head and immediately left, expecting her to follow. Nefertiri echoed his actions and did follow. Not even an explanation as to why this mad decision had been made! She couldn't understand her father. He was very selfish and had little regard for the traditions upheld by Egypt it seemed, making a concubine his queen and now this! She knew Seti thought of this man highly, thought of him as a brother, but this was simply more than she could bare. And yet he had every right to allow it, to offer her and he had done it. Imhotep walked fast and was silent. She could tell he too was surprised by Seti's decision. Suddenly, he stopped. "You are unhappy with this arrangement."_

_She blinked. "It...it..." She shook. _What does he want to hear? What will please him?_ "I was merely surprised, my Lord."_

_He smiled and touched her cheek. "As was I. This situation isn't what I expected but it is done now. Your father will hear nothing more of it, I am certain." He eyed her seriously. "I am not a hard man, Nefertiri. But I will not have my name dishonored."_

_"What?" she asked, her pulse racing. "What do you mean?"_

_Gazing down and then back into her eyes, he rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Uncomfortably closer. "Eyes have seen you with a Med-Jai, Princess. Your father doesn't know, but I make it my business to know all that's going on around me. It isn't my wish to take you from the man you love, but I will not be dishonored by an unloyal wife." His eyes asked if she knew what he was getting at. She nodded, understanding. "Say good-bye to him however you must." He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned, leaving her alone in the hallway. Covering her lips, she sank down against the wall and finally let her cries out._

_"So you see," Imhotep said, his present form having returned. "You see what you were to me."_

_She looked up at him with moist eyes. "Why did you care? You had Anck-su-namun." Her cries became less and less as the emotions from her vision died down. "You dishonored my father and yet...you were no better than he was."_

_Imhotep watched her for a moment, letting her cry her anger out. Then, almost as an after thought, he said, "I have paid for all that I have done. Now so will you." Evelyn stared at him in cold questioning as the dream started fading. "Soon, my Nefertiri."_

_**_

"Yeah, yeah," Rick O'Connell murmured as the clerk protested. "I'm sure my friends won't mind me visiting this late." Of all the places he hadn't wanted to go this week, Egypt was one of them. 

"Please, Sir. If you could return in the morning!" The hotel clerk was very upset that Rick had chosen the middle of the night to make his entrance it seemed. 

Rick turned and smiled, setting his bag down for a moment. "What's your name again?" he asked. 

The clerk seemed relieved that they weren't moving. "Idshen." 

Rick nodded to himself. "Okay, Idshen. See the problem we have here is that I just got in. I don't have a room to stay in somewhere else. You said you had no more. I asked if Evelyn Carnahan was staying here and you said yes. End of problem, okay? They know me and won't mind if I drop in." He hefted his bag onto his shoulder and began again. "What room did you say again?" 

He heard Idshen exhale. "I will not tell you!" 

Rick turned and grinned at the smirking clerk. "I guess I'll have to knock on all these doors then." He raised his fist to a nearby room. 

Idshen was visibly irritated by this. "Fine!" He shook his head and walked past. "Fine! If they go stay somewhere else because I let you barge in on them you'll be staying here to replace the money lost!" He stopped at a door. "This is their room." 

"Thank you, good buddy." Rick watched as the clerk huffed down the hall. Shaking his head he muttered, "What's his problem?" Frowning, Rick knocked. It took a few moments, but finally he could see the knob being turned. Very quietly. 

The door opened a crack. "Yes?" he heard. 

Rick rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "Jonathan, you goof, just let me in." He stopped short at seeing an old friend point a gun at him. "Whoa, whoa. Just me." He held his hands up. 

Ardeth placed the gun back into the holster at his side. "I am sorry, old friend. I didn't realize it was you." The Med-Jai then smiled. "It is good to see you again." 

Rick nodded, still not sure what to make of this situation and looked from one to the other. "Yeah. Good to see you too. What's going on here?" 

Jonathan plopped down on the couch and grabbed the bottle of scotch he'd smuggled up from Evy's eyes. "Sit down, Old Boy. Have a drink. We'll tell you everything." 

Throwing his bag down, Rick joined Jonathan on the couch. "Okay." He looked to Ardeth who'd taken a seat in a chair across from them. "I take it this isn't a sleep over party." 

Ardeth shook his head. "No. No party, O'Connell. Evelyn and I are having strange dreams. She's had a vision of the creature. We aren't sure what's going on, but I believe it would be safer for her if I were here." 

"So is this why you two came to Egypt?" Rick asked Jonathan, taking the scotch and stealing a drink. "You should have told me. I wouldn't have had to threaten the guy at the British Museum." 

Jonathan shrugged. "Well, she didn't want to worry you really. She just thought a run down here would do her good and perhaps help her make sense of some of these dreams. We hadn't counted on being here too long. At least I didn't." He snatched his bottle back. 

Rick rubbed his eyes. "So another adventure for us. Next time does it have to involve mummies?" 

Jonathan took a long drink and offered to Ardeth, who declined. Shrugging, he took another drink. "Ardeth Old Boy is hoping that it doesn't come to that this time. I say I rather hope he's correct." 

Ardeth's attention was elsewhere. He held up his hand. "Wait. Listen." They all got quiet. Rick could swear he heard crying. Ardeth stood and went to the door closest to him. "Evelyn?" he asked and waited. There was no reply. Rick wasn't quite sure what to make of the warrior opening her bedroom door. "Evelyn?" He watched him enter and stood, joining him. Jonathan followed. Evy was asleep, tossing a little and whimpering. Ardeth shook her. "Evelyn, wake up." 

She awoke with a start and immediately threw her arms around the Med-Jai, shaking. "It was him. It was Imhotep." 

Rick nodded, watching. "Right. I can handle that." He wasn't referring to the creature. 

Jonathan clapped him on the shoulder. "Perhaps there's some things I ought to let you in on," he said, drawing his friend back from the room and closing the door. 

Rick sat down, grabbing the scotch bottle. "So what, they're together now?" He took a drink and looked over at the door. 

Jonathan considered. "Not exactly, no. They _are_ close it seems. I'm not sure what to make of it actually." He then snickered. "Think you'll shoot him?" 

Sitting back and exhaling, Rick shook his head. "Nah. Maybe later. Not if, you know, that's what she wants." He took the gun from his belt and rubbed the barrel. "He'd better be good though. Very good." 

Jonathan grinned and took his bottle. "Yes, or he'll have us to deal with." 

Rick grunted at that, rolling his eyes. "Uh huh. Us." 

** 

"What happened?" Ardeth asked, conscious that O'Connell and Jonathan had left the room and closed the door. He didn't care about western delicacy or how his being in here may appear to them right now. All he cared about was Evelyn. He touched her face. 

Evy drew in a breath and wiped her cheeks, laughing. "Silly, to get this worked up over a dream, huh?" She moved her legs so he could sit beside her. "Imhotep came to me. It wasn't like the other dreams. He was speaking to me in the present. He said I would pay for everything I'd done. Ardeth, Nefertiri had been promised in marriage to him." 

He squeezed her hand, ignoring that for the moment. "Did he say he'd been awakened?" 

She shook her head. "No. He said that I would pay soon and then the dream was over. I felt strange before I went to bed, sort of fuzzy. I wanted to come in with you and Jonathan because it was sort of frightening me, but the next thing I knew I was in bed." 

Ardeth looked down momentarily. "We must be very cautious. You say Nefertiri was promised to Imhotep in marriage? That is very odd." 

"Nefertiri felt more or less the same way." Evy leaned back against the headboard. "He showed me what happened, though I think he used his powers to show me my own memories. I saw things he hadn't been around for." 

"What did you see?" 

She took a deep breath and looked distant, remembering. "I saw Rameses but I can't for the life of me remember his face. I knew people as they were in the dream. Usually when I see Ankhwa there's some part of me that knows it's also you, but this time it wasn't like that. Rameses told me that I didn't have to marry him and that I'd had been promised to Imhotep. He told me that Seti was waiting for me in his throne room. I felt very upset about that and when I ran into Ankhwa on the way I started telling him to take me away." Evy looked downward and sighed. "He told me to meet Imhotep and see if I could bear being with him. I was so upset I left without saying a word and went to meet with him." 

Ardeth squeezed her hand again, not even really realizing he was still holding it. "It must have been very dangerous for them to run away." 

Evy nodded sadly. "Yes. He was protecting her. Seti joyfully announced to me that I'd be a bride soon and Imhotep said he was honored. I of course agreed for fear of Seti's anger and he told us to go and get to know one another. Imhotep didn't have many words, but he did tell me that he knew of Ankhwa and that he wouldn't tolerate an unfaithful wife. He told me to say good-bye however I must and then left me. The present Imhotep returned at that point and told me I would pay for everything I'd done. He didn't show me any more than that. I don't know what he's planning, but I did sense the intent for revenge." 

Considering everything he'd been told, Ardeth looked at her. His eyes were very serious. "I will protect you with everything I have." 

"Yes," she replied softly. She wasn't sure what drove her to do it, but she touched his cheek gently, running her fingers across the tattoo there. He closed his eyes. "I know you will." Evy then pulled her hand away. "You've been so good to me since I arrived. Thank you." 

Eyes opened again, he shook his head. "Think nothing of it." The kiss did come this time. Evy closed her eyes when he moved forward, his gaze not wavering. His lips were soft and seeking as he kissed her. Her heart was really pounding and she was quite sure that if this kept up she'd have a heart attack by the end of the week. Pushing her mind past idle thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and urged him closer. 

She was very disappointed when he pushed her back and stood. "You need to rest," he told her, a quiet smile on his face. "If you need us, Jonathan, O'Connell and I will be just outside." 

Her eyes widened. "Rick? He's here?" She threw back the blanket and moved past him, opening the door. "Rick!?" She smiled and hugged him  
when he stood. "What are you doing here?

Rick grinned. "I came searching for you and Jonathan. No way I'm gonna let you two adventure without me!" He took a breath and looked at Ardeth. "They told me you and he were having dreams." 

She sat down with him. Ardeth watched her as she told Rick of what had been happening. He leaned back in thought. Just what was happening between he and Evelyn? She'd come back into his life a few days ago and already he was letting his feelings speak for him. He watched her smile as O'Connell made a wise crack. Soul mates? Was that what he and this western woman were? He wondered if this was the path their souls had taken over and over since Nefertiri and Ankhwa. And each time she would have died young. He didn't even know his own fate other than seemingly to love her. But he wasn't some heart sick young boy. He was man and he would use wisdom in this. He cared for her very much he admitted to himself. History had brought them together again and again and he felt fairly certain that if he let himself he could love her just as easily as Ankhwa had. But was that wise? If the cycle could be broken by letting her go... 

He frowned. He'd already let her go as Ankhwa and it seemed that hadn't worked. He'd told her to go to Imhotep. Sitting up straight, he furrowed his brow in thought. Imhotep. Imhotep couldn't have killed her each life cycle, could he? It occurred to him that this could be the second link in the chain so to speak and it was too late to let her go this time. She was already in danger. He clenched his jaw, feeling helpless. It was like trying to figure out a puzzle that didn't have all it's pieces. She would simply have to stay close to him. He looked up as O'Connell waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey. You still awake?"

Ardeth shook his head and smiled at his friend. "My apologies. I have not been myself since moving to Cairo."

"Yes," Jonathan said, nodding. "Must be hard on you, Old Chap. What with having to sleep in a soft bed...have running water and a stove. Not being able to lift up cows whenever the mood strikes you."

Ardeth laughed. "Yes. A barbarian such as myself cannot fully appreciate the wonders of the modern world, Jonathan."

"Of course I didn't mean that," Jonathan replied, taking a drink from his scotch and forgetting to hide it from Evy. She shook her head at him and took the bottle. "Hey! Fancy that." He sighed mournfully as Ardeth and Rick both chuckled. He stood. "Well, I'm going off to my room. Goodnight."

Evy heaved a long suffering sigh and stood herself. "Well, Boys. I'm tired as well." She waited, wondering what their plans were.

Rick and Ardeth exchanged glances. "I need a place to stay," Rick said first. "Just got in tonight."

Ardeth waved him off. "O'Connell can sleep on the couch, but I would also like to stay if it's not an intrusion. I will gladly take the chair." O'Connell was a very able fighter but he just didn't feel comfortable leaving her right now.

Evy yawned and started towards her door. "Of course you're more than welcome, both of you. Goodnight."

They both watched her off and in unison replied, "Goodnight." Rick hefted his bag off the couch and ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably. "You want the couch?"

Shaking his head, the Med-Jai sat down in the chair. "No, my friend. I can rest just fine here in the chair." He shifted.

Rick grinned and laid down. "Sure. Med-Jai are trained to ignore pain, right?"

Ardeth nodded and smiled. "Yes, though I've been through worse than a night in a chair." He shifted again and closed his eyes. "Sleep well, O'Connell."

O'Connell settled into his couch, saying, "Likewise."  



	6. What If You Did...What If You Lied

Ardeth5

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Five - What If You Did...What If You Lied...  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
  
Wait, don't freak...  
  
**  
A HUGE THANK YOU to all my reviewers! I'm so pleased that this story is being enjoyed. Your reviews are what keep it alive! Thank you sooo muchly! :-D  
  
Thanks to [ Deana][1] for the tips she gave me.  


**  


Ardeth Bay opened his dark eyes slowly and groaned. He was sore everywhere. Sitting up, he looked to O'Connell who had an expression of perfect peace written on his face. He grunted and rubbed his shoulder, thankful that he was the first to awaken. That at least befitted a warrior of his caliber. Standing up, he moved to the window nearby and looked out at the morning. Bright and cheerful as usual. Why did he feel such dread? He looked off in the direction of his father's home. His home. He was going to have to check on Horus and see if there was any response. Turning from the beautiful daylight, he ventured to Evy's room and opened the door silently. She was still sound asleep, safe as could be. He sighed. Dread or not there was nothing going on right now and he had a reality to return to. The museum. He could think of a dozen others that were suited better for this job but now he saw the wisdom in it. He'd been placed there to meet Evelyn again, he was certain. If he had given his father's responsibility to someone else he would never have seen her again, never have been able to stop the creature from having his revenge. Closing her door he turned and went to Rick and shook him. "O'Connell," he said. "Wake up."

Rick opened one eye and looked at the large warrior above him. "Aw God, Ardeth. It's too early for this." He rolled over. "Tell Imhotep to come back later if he's here." Rick snuggled against the throw pillow he'd been using.

Ardeth had to chuckle at his friend. Westerners always had something humorous and witty to say even in a dire circumstance such as waking too early. "I must go to the museum. Please tell Evelyn when she wakes up." He shook his head and waited. "Rick?"

O'Connell waved his hand. "Yeah. Museum. Have fun."

Bay looked heavenward and headed out the door. He wasn't quite sure about leaving her but after all, they weren't attached. He had to let go of her for a least a while and O'Connell was with her. She'd be safe.

His home was like any other in this area. It was well furnished and beautiful. His father's home. Two stories of comfort and elegance loomed above him like a cage filled with pain. Memories of his father. Of course he'd visited this house very often during his life. He could see why his father enjoyed living here but his heart yearned for the desert. That was his true home. Still this house wasn't a bad place to live. He could never bare to part with it after the many memories he'd made here. Evelyn would suit this house.

Opening the front door, he stopped and looked around. Looking up the stairs his mind flashed to a time he'd gazed up, praying his father would live through the night. He'd taken quite ill. Of course he hadn't lost his father that night, but it had been one of the most frightening times in his life. Taking a breath, he placed his hand on the rail and climbed, remembering. Times had certainly changed. When he opened his bedroom door his eyes fell upon Horus. The bird was asleep on his perch. Ardeth stepped close and gripped the note attached to his leg. Horus ruffled his feathers and opened his eyes, annoyed. Ardeth began softly untying the note. Horus hissed. Chuckling, Ardeth shook his head. "Don't be so temperamental, Bird," he commented, poking Horus in his side and making the churlish bird ruffle his feathers again. Horus watched the Med-Jai out of one eye in clear and utter disdain. "I think this city is having an affect on us both." Ardeth removed the note finally and watched as his bird moved down his perch as far away as he could get from his master and settled back down, watching. "Go back to sleep, Little Brute." Horus seemed content with that command.

Ardeth rolled his eyes, wondering if he were the only one in Cairo willing to wake at such an early hour. Opening the note, he read.

> Ardeth -  
This Med-Jai you mention was listed as having died of illness about three weeks before Seti's death. For some reason he was not buried with the Med-Jai. His burial site is located a few miles south of Hamunaptra. There isn't much else on him.  
Ahmed

Nodding, Ardeth exhaled. Of course there wouldn't be much else on him. That would make things too easy. Ankhwa died before Seti. Before Nefertiri. Evelyn wasn't the only one in danger. If he lost his life...he couldn't protect her. The chain would start over again. It occurred to him that perhaps visiting this burial site could yield more information. They were safe nowhere and it wouldn't matter. Letting out a frustrated breath, he went into his washroom and began drawing a bath. He needed to relax and think. As the water ran he went to his closet and picked out the day's attire. Uncertainly, he gripped his desert robes and threw them onto the bed. Knowing Evy's curious mind she would want to go investigate that burial site. Bringing his work clothes into the bathroom with him, he stripped himself and got into the tub, making himself comfy in the warm water. It eased his sore body, that was certain. What would his fellow Med-Jai think of him now, letting a little thing like sleeping in a chair bother him? He chuckled at the remarks that occurred to him, let alone what his brethren would tease him with.

**

Jonathan giggled when Evy emerged from her room - half asleep and mussed. "You look like Hell," he commented, taking a swig of last night's scotch.

She wandered to him and jerked the bottle from him. "Shut up, Jonathan," she said, taking a drink.

"Evy!" Jonathan exclaimed, his hands hovering between grasping the bottle and not. "What's got into you?" He took it when she finally let up and cradled it in his arms.

Rick watched her sit in a chair. "Hey, Sleepy. Bad dreams?" He polished his gun. That was always a sign that something bad was going to happen sooner or later.

Evy rubbed her eyes. She still felt fuzzy. That was also a bad sign. "Lots of dreams." She then looked around the room. "Where's Ardeth?"

Taking a deep breath, Rick answered, "Museum. He went about an hour...maybe two hours ago. Odd timing for a tour."

Evy half smiled. Ardeth taking a tour. There was a novel thought. "He works there, Silly."

Rick snickered at this. "Works there? Doing what? Rent-a-guard?"

"He happens to be the curator," she answered, smirking.

He scratched his head. "Ardeth's a snotty little curator? This keeps getting better and better. Maybe I should join the Russian Ballet," He said that with a shake of his head.

Jonathan grinned, his leg draped over the side of a chair. "Fancy that. You in tights. Smashing, I say. Hit of the town."

"Right," Rick agreed, pushing his gun into it's holster. "Or not." He pulled out the twin of the gun he'd jsut polished.

Evy smiled pleasantly. "Don't be ridiculous, Jonathan. Rick's place is no where near ballet. No. It takes a strong and secure man to accomplish such a graceful and cultured task."

Rick pointed his other gun at Evy, shaking it. "Is she saying _I'm _uncultured? Women these days."

"I quite agree," Jonathan offered, swirling his bottle and peering inside. "Mean spirited, they are. Pushy, rude. Nothing like our mothers used to be."

"Oh honestly," Evy said, leaning her chin on her hand.

Rick smiled. "Very honestly."

She stood. Straightened her posture, she said, "I'm going to take a bath now. When I get out I'm going to the museum. Alone. You two hellions should find something useful to do."

"Going to see your desert man?" Rick asked, studying his gun and polishing a spot.

She watched him for a moment, debating on how to answer his childish tone. "Rick," she started, then stopped. "Shut up." She turned on her heel and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Jonathan winced. "Way to go, Champ." At Rick's glare he then asked, "Jealous?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "No. Yeah. No. I mean I know it's over. It's just weird, that's all." He sighed. "I guess...I dunno."

"You knew it would happen one day," Evy's brother said.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew." Rick watched her door. "And it's okay." He looked over at Jonathan, wanting to change the subject. "So what useful things shall we do today?"

Rubbing his hands together, Jonathan perked up and grinned. "Oh, I thought we might celebrate your coming to Egypt. Perhaps at a little casbah I know of."

"Now that's useful," Rick agreed, grinning also.

In her room, Evy was busy running a bath. She eyed the bath beads and other soap additives that were arranged on a ledge above the tub. Choosing a rose scented bath oil, she set it aside and went into the bedroom and to her suitcase. Sighing as she heard Rick and Jonathan laughing, she picked out a sleeveless mid-calf high black dress with a matching cotton jacket only slightly longer and muttered, "Desert man." He had no right to tease her so! It wasn't as if anything were happening between her and Ardeth. Not much at any rate. She rolled her eyes and went back into the washroom. 

Setting her clothing down, she sat on the edge of the tub and ran her fingers through the water. Satisfied with the temperature, she disrobed and got into the relaxing heat of the bath. She leaned back and closed her eyes, exhausted. Imhotep had bothered her sleep all night. Even now she could sense his presence with her, watching her. "Please," she said, knowing he'd never have mercy. He would never let her rest.

She suddenly became aware of just how drowsy and fuzzy she was feeling. Just like last night. Her head drooped. "Jonathan," she whispered, certain she'd meant to yell. "Rick." If she fell asleep in this tub...no. Imhotep wouldn't allow her to die like this, she was sure of it. He'd want to thoroughly enjoy watching her torment. _You will not succeed in this,_ she thought to the priest. Was that laughter she heard within the depths of her mind? She frowned and forced her eyes open and knew at that point she needed to get out of the tub, comfortable or not. She was too tired and comfort usually led to sleep in such an exhausted state. 

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself against the sides of the tub and lifted herself out. As she stepped out she immediately fell to her knees. She whimpered and grabbed a towel trying to fight against the wave of disorientation as she wrapped it around herself. _ You don't scare me_. She winced as an image of Imhotep assailed her mind, his looming above her and kicking her down. With a low cry she collapsed completely to the floor and passed out.

**

Scratching his head, Jonathan looked around the large crowd. "Where the devil could he be?" he muttered, searching. Just a short trip to get a drink had turned him into a one man search party. They'd probably gotten separated in the hustle going on around them. Who couldn't? He sighed in frustration. Cairo was nothing if not busy during the day.

He'd give Rick a few more minutes before heading to the casbah without him. Of course odds were, knowing O'Connell, he'd already abandoned him to his own devices of reaching it and would snicker when he arrived. He stopped by a fruit stand. "Hello, Good Fellow," he said to the man standing there, looking expectantly.

"Yes, yes," he replied excitedly, holding up a melon. "They taste juicy and wonderful. How many?" He started loading fruit into a little bag.

Jonathan held up forestalling hands. "No. I was wondering if you saw a friend of mine. Tall chap. Light hair. Blue eyes. Smug look. Seen him?"

The seller backed off. "No , no. Please, stand back. This space is for customers." He waved Jonathan back.

Jonathan exhaled and blocked his eyes from the sun, still searching. The sun was quite hot.

**

Ardeth read over the fifth paper in his stack of twenty three. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his mind on his work. He saw visions of the desert, visions of home. He'd be excited to get out again if they chose to visit Ankhwa's burial place and he knew Evy wouldn't pass that up. He leaned back in his father's chair and stretched. Looking to the clock, he decided it was time for lunch. Truth be told, he was a little disappointed that Evy hadn't come yet. His eyes fixed on the note from Ahmed, wishing they were leaving now instead of later.

He pushed his chair back and stood, thinking of where he would go for lunch. He grinned, thinking back on an old saying the Med-Jai used to tell their women. _A good warrior will fight off a good foe. A fed warrior will fight off ten._ It was a good saying, Ardeth decided.

Just as he reached up to turn the door handle, it turned for him. He backed away and waited. He had an eerie feeling as the door slowly opened, but smiled when it revealed his visitor. "You almost startled me, my friend," he commented.

"Mm. I did? Sorry." There was something odd about his eyes, Ardeth noticed. His friend approached him quietly. 

The attack came before Ardeth could think anything of it and sent him doubled over and falling to his knees in pain. There wasn't time for him to wonder at why this was happening. He rushed to his feet and took on a defensive posture, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him due to the sharp kick in the stomach he'd just received. "What are you doing?" he growled uncertainly, watching as the person before him advanced again.

His friend-turned-foe smiled coldly and despite all the experience and knowledge he believed he had over this man, Ardeth fell once more to his foe's swift attack. "You're not so tough," the man above him commented, kicking his side.

Ardeth hovered on his knees for a moment, dizzy and confused, then darted to grab him by his leg and pull him down but was deflected despite his incredible speed. He groaned as his wrist cracked, a third kick nearly breaking it. He fought back a yelp of pain, not willing to give his friend that. This was wrong. How could he be so easily beaten? His mind raced with possibilities as fingers ran through his hair, yanking his head back. His gaze was forced to this man and Ardeth stared up, betrayal written in his brown eyes. So this is how it would end for him? Losing in a battle he _ knew _ he should have won? Surely this wasn't his new lifestyle. He couldn't have lost his great ability so quickly and so easily. 

Ignoring the pain it would cause, he pulled himself from the man's grasp and sent his shoulder into him, knocking him over. "You will not beat me so easily." He moved fast, crawling to his desk and ripping open a drawer. Grasping his knife and preparing himself to do something he wasn't sure he could, he turned and advanced on his attacker. But it was either this or let himself die. He'd underestimated this man, that was certain. He'd never have thought his life would be in danger by this person, this friend. His heart ached at what he was about to do. "Will you stop this madness?" he asked as his foe sat across from him, laughing.

"Oh, you're not going to kill me are you? What will she think?" He got to his feet and advanced again.

Ardeth held the knife forth, keeping his keen eyes focussed on all possible routes of attack. It only took a moment and his foe went for him. Ardeth struck with as much strength as he could and in fear realized he'd been avoided. He steeled himself as his friend pinned his arm behind his back roughly and pushed him to the floor, chest down. He gasped as his foe's fist slammed into his mouth, breaking his lip and causing blood to flow. The knife fell before Ardeth's eyes, teasing him as he struggled to get up and fight. And with a blow to the head blackness took him.

**

"Abdul," Evy greeted, eager to get to Ardeth. When she'd finally woken up neither Jonathan nor Rick could be found. She didn't feel safe, being alone. "Is Ardeth still here? I hope he hasn't left for lunch, though it is a little late for that." She removed her black hat and smiled.

Abdul considered and snapped his fingers. "Come to think of it, Love, Ardeth hasn't come out of that office all day. That's odd. He hates it in there." He stood. "Bet we should investigate. Let's go."

Evy took a deep breath and followed, feeling better but wary. She didn't feel Imhotep's presence at the moment, which was good, but she felt no where near safe. When Abdul knocked there was no answer. "Perhaps he left without your notice," she suggested as Abdul shrugged.

"Mmm. Maybe. Let's have a bit of a look around?" He opened the door.

Evy gasped at the mess. She rushed in and looked around. "Oh my." She knelt down and picked up a knife from the floor. There was blood beside the place it had been. "Ardeth," she whispered, touching the knife blade. "Oh no."

Abdul's eyes widened. "His drawer's been opened. I'm gonna go get the authorities, Love. Sit tight." He turned and rushed from the room.

Evy stayed near the floor, wondering what had happened. She refused to think of the possibilities. She kept waiting for him to enter and explain what had happened, but as the moments passed she grew less and less hopeful. All she did was sit on her knees and wait, wait for what seemed an eternity. She wasn't even worried about Imhotep or the fuzziness or the revenge. Her mind focussed on Ardeth. 

Finally Abdul returned with a few of the local policemen. Standing, she shook the hand of the one that introduced himself, only vaguely aware that he'd said his name. She watched with detachment as he turned. "All right. So you say this curator hadn't come out of his office all day? This is unusual?"

Abdul nodded. "Mr. Bay doesn't care much for working in here. He'd have come out sooner or later."

Evy moved away as they talked, looking around. She looked on the floor, on the furniture, on his desk. And her eyes caught a note. Crossing her arms, she moved so she could read it and then looked up to see if she was being watched. The note mentioned a Med-Jai and Hamunaptra. She couldn't let that be found. When she was sure no one was looking, she grasped it and put it in her handbag. She turned as the policeman finished with Abdul and approached. Her heart raced, fearing he's seen her take the note. "You are Mr. Bay's friend?" he asked to her relief.

"Yes," she answered, letting out the breath she'd been holding. "Yes, I am." She looked at the paper he was writing on.

The man noticed her apparent discomfort and took on a compassionate expression. "We will do everything to find him, Miss. Perhaps you should give me your address and return home to rest." He held out his paper and pencil.

She shook her head. "No. I want to stay here until we find out what's going on." Swallowing, she stood firm.

The investigator shook his head. "Miss, I'm afraid that's just not a good idea. You would be doing him a better service if you let us handle this."

"But..." she started as he gently took her arm. Sighing as he pushed her back lightly, she gave up. She needed to find Rick and Jonathan anyway, she supposed. 

"Please," he said. He held out the paper and pencil again.

Evy took it, feeling her face get hot and her sides hurt. She wrote where she was staying and the room and handed it back, looking down. "Thank you." Walking past, she stopped in front of Abdul. "You will tell me if anything is discovered?"

"Yeah," he answered, shock still written on his face. "Course, Evybug." Before she left, he touched her shoulder. "Ardeth's a strong man. He's fine."

She nodded, certain the shock mirrored in her own expression. "Yes. Yes, he is." Leaving the museum was hard she discovered as she approached the doors. What if he came back any moment? What if he'd rushed to the hotel and was now on his way back, having seen her gone? He was a good fighter. She couldn't fathom a foe that could take him down. No one in the museum had heard. She clenched her fists. No one had thought to check on him after so long. What if...what if. A thousand 'what ifs' entered her mind. What if he were dead.

No. She couldn't afford to think like that. Besides, if he were dead wouldn't his body have been left there in the office? She groaned as a few reasons why it wouldn't have been entered her mind. _No, Evy. Ardeth is fine. Rick and even Jonathan will help you find him_. She wrapped her arms around herself, peering up into the afternoon sky. He was out there alive somewhere, she knew. If he had gone she'd have known somehow. She was sure of that.

It felt lonely all the sudden, walking these streets. Dark and dangerous, even in the light of day. It occurred to her that whoever had attacked Ardeth might well be after her as well. Hounds of the Imhotep, minions. She glanced at the alley to her left and walked a little faster. She'd do Ardeth no good if she was attacked as well. And then her adrenaline rushed as she heard footsteps. Evy fought the urge to whip around. It was only mid-afternoon. Of course there would be others walking the streets.

It wasn't until the hand fell on her shoulder that she allowed her fear to step up past her other emotions. With a yelp, she turned and slammed her hand bag into her assailant. Widening her eyes, she gasped. "Oh good Heaven, Rick! I'm so sorry." She touched his shoulder where she'd struck. "Does it hurt?"

He grinned and rubbed the tender place her bag had hit him. "I'll live, I'm sure. Seen Jonathan?" He looked around the streets.

She shook her head. "I just left the museum. I thought he would have been with you. Look, Rick. Ardeth's missing."

Rick widened his eyes. "What? Missing? Sure he didn't just go..."

"No," she answered quickly. "His office was a mess and they found a knife and oh, Rick. There was blood on the floor."

He touched her shoulder which made her emotions worse. She was sure that the full extent of her worry now showed on her face. His eyes were sympathetic. "Look, we'll find him. You know Ardeth. He's a big tough guy. I'd bet even a gang of crazed gorillas couldn't face him down." He smiled. Rick always had a way of making her laugh herself out of worry or pain, but it just didn't work this time. He pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay."

Evy exhaled and leaned into him, watching over his shoulder. "I know, Rick," she breathed. "I know."

**

_He was alone in the desert, the wind sweeping sand across his face. It was different than any of the other dreams. It was fuzzy, less tangible. He looked at the night sky, at the stars that alone kept him company. And then he heard it. It wasn't anything above a sweet whispering in the shadows. He turned his head towards the sound, searching. He could swear he'd seen a campfire, but when he looked there was nothing there. "Who is there?" he called out into the shadows._

_The whispering again. This time he turned his head quicker and just within his field of vision he saw a shadow on the sand, lit by the light of the fire. "Nefertiri," he said once the vision died down. He could feel her presence out here within the desert, but he could not see._

_"Ardeth," the whisper called, a ghostly silent cry. He walked over the sand dune before him and could barely perceive the shadow's outline as being a woman. She was dancing, a slow rythmic dance. Seductive._

_Swallowing, he tried to hold the vision. "Nefertiri," he said more insistently as it blackened. "My Love, where are you?" He closed his eyes and lost balance as the image of her running in the darkness took his sight. When he regained himself he began running, searching the sands for her._

_"Ardeth," the whisper cried, pleading with him. "Ardeth."_

_His heart ached that he could not find her, try as he might. There was nothing but sand surrounding him. Sand and darkness. "Nefertiri," he whispered, stopping to catch his breath. "My Love." He could hear a faint laughing now in the shadows. It wasn't her laughter. He didn't bother to try and look. They were lost together in the darkness. "Evelyn," he managed to said before the blackness swallowed him too._

_**_

He was slow to awaken completely. The first thing Ardeth could truly focus on was the throbbing pain in his head. Then slowly other things became known. The now dry cut on his lip, the likely large bruises that pained his side. The heat in his wrist. His wrist. Opening his eyes he was greeted by nearly completely blackness. Ardeth moved his arms and confirmed that his senses were correct. He was shackled. Without moving, he let himself perceive what he could.

He was laying on something hard, a cement floor no doubt. There were no tell-tale sounds that would help him identify his whereabouts, though the cement floor indicated he was probably still in Cairo, assuming he hadn't been out cold past night. It wasn't very warm in here, though he couldn't say it was cold either. Venturing his hand forth, he found a metal bar between his hands. Some sort of cell? Gripping the bar, he pulled himself into a sitting position and groaned when he finally made it up. The pain where he'd been kicked was very distracting. He was thankful it was dark, for he was certain if he could see the room it would be spinning. He leaned against the wall, stone he noted, and fought the wave of nausea that swept over him. Thankfully nothing was broken, it seemed. Using his final available sense, he deduced he was in some sort of barn or corral. He'd caught the scent of hay, though he couldn't say for sure if there had been animals in here any time in the past week or two. He sighed and focussed as his eyes grew used to the meager light. It was a well made barn, that was certain. There were very few places where the sun broke in.

There wasn't much else he could do at this point. He'd identified all that his senses would allow. Breathing in, he closed his eyes and swallowed, hoping that at least the dizziness went away quickly. The most painful part of this was that he'd been betrayed by someone he'd nearly completely trusted. It angered him that he'd been so foolish as to think himself safe. But he just couldn't understand it. He'd been betrayed before and there was always a reason. Perhaps she was the reason here. But why?

Thinking of Evelyn made his mind wander back to the dream. Even that left him aching. Clenching his fists, Ardeth pulled at the bar with his chains. It did no good except to cause his wrist more pain. He exhaled in frustration. Licking his dry lips and tasting the blood, he leaned back and let himself get as comfortable as he could. "I will get free," he growled, wondering if the creature would hear. "You will not succeed."

Ardeth was about to close his eyes again when his eyes caught a light forming from the center of the room. It started as small beams and finally worked it's way into a form. Despite the darkness he could see plainly who it was. Imhotep. He was grinning. "You think you can beat me, Med-Jai?" he asked in his ancient language as he crouched in front of Ardeth. "You see my powers grow stronger and stronger." He indicated himself, how he could appear to Ardeth. "I will be worse than last time and your little friends will not hinder me again." Hands reached for Ardeth and touched his shoulder as if he had friendship with this monster. "I will kill you and Nefertiri." Just as quick as he'd touched Ardeth's shoulder, Imhotep slammed his fist into Ardeth's lip, breaking the cut open again. Ardeth remained silent despite the dizziness and blurring of his vision. "You refuse to talk. I should hurt you until you cry out for your insolence, but I know what will hurt you more. Hurting her."

"No!" Ardeth hissed, pulling against his shackles. "Leave her out of this. It is I that you should be angry with." He winced as the pain washed over him and threatened to take his consciousness.

Imhotep laughed again. "You know little." He stood and loomed above Ardeth. "But all will be revealed. You and your love will pay for all you have done just as I paid." He smiled. "Perhaps I will return later," he added before disappearing into the darkness of the barn.

Ardeth pulled again at the chains and slammed his arm into the bars. He was angry at the creature, angry that he couldn't protect Evelyn and angry at the Betrayer. How could this have happened? He licked his pained lips. There had to be some way he could get free. Every foe had a weakness. Unfortunately at the moment, so did he. Leaning back as the dizziness swept over him one last time, he closed his eyes and let the blessed blackness take him.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=86264



	7. Wings of Night

Ardeth6

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Six - Wings of Night  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
Note: Er, ah. Sorry Ellbee. ;-D Just a little bit in here.  
Also, Note: Hope this isn't all sucking..and I hope I didn't scare anyone off with that last part. hehe. -)  
  
**  
_A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men._  
  
Rick studied the note, turning it upside down and around. He knew he should have learned Arabic writing. "Okay," he sighed, turning. He watched as Evy approached the falcon carefully. The bird ruffled it's feathers and hissed, causing her to jump. He grinned. "I give. What does this note say?" She straightened a moment, looking at him.  
  
"It says that Ankhwa, Ardeth's past life, died before Seti. And that means..." Evy leaned down once more, hoping to gain some trust between she and the falcon that sat haughtily on it's perch. She ventured a finger towards Horus. "Oh," she exclaimed, drawing her hand back when he nipped. "You're a very naughty bird." She turned back to Rick. "It means that he died before Nefertiri." She moved to a nearby desk. "Ankhwa's burial site is near to Hamunaptra."  
  
Rick shook his head. "I knew we'd have to go back eventually. What are you going to do?"   
  
"I think I'm getting an idea," she answered, looking over the desktop.  
  
He bent over and poked at Horus, gasping when the bird bit him. "You little..." Rick muttered, tempted to draw back his fist. Instead he motioned with his thumb. "Ardeth sends notes by this little jerk?"  
  
She was opening a drawer and looking. "He does. And that's what I intend to do."  
  
Standing, Rick eyed her. He laughed lightly. "You're kidding. What, are you going to hand him the paper and buy him a train ticket? Explain how to get there?"  
  
Evy heaved a long suffering sigh. "He already knows how to get to where he's going. I'm going to inform the Med-Jai that Ardeth is missing." She glanced back at the falcon. "All I have to do is fix a note to him somehow and send him on his way." She pulled out a small paper and grabbed a pencil.  
  
Rick examined his bitten finger and scowled at the bird. Horus scowled back. "Yeah, I said you're a jerk." He backed away when Horus spread his wings defensively.  
  
"Leave him alone," Evy said absently as she wrote a message on the paper. When the note was complete she took a string from the drawer and tied it around the paper. Then she turned to face the falcon. She approached slowly, crouching slightly and smiling. "You are a good bird," she soothed, her hand moving softly. "Yes and you'll let me tie this to your leg, won't you?" Horus eyed her warily as she began wrapping the string around his leg. "That's because you're a good bird. You want your daddy to come home safe and sound and he needs his people." The falcon watched her intently, opening his beak now and then and shifting his wings. Evy maintained a friendly eye contact with him. "Good bird." Sighing in relief, she tied the end off and straightened.  
  
Rick waited a moment. "So, why doesn't he leave?"  
  
Wincing, she looked at the window and back at him. "I think one of us has to sort of hold him outside." Her eyes spoke volumes of pleading.  
  
"No," he answered firmly, shaking his head. "That bird likes _ you, _Evy. You got the paper on him. You shove his little butt out the window." Rick crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
Her eyes got wide. "Rick, please. I need you to do this for me." Her brown depths glittered in an expression he couldn't refuse.  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. Fine." He moved before the perch and pointed Horus in the chest. "Look pal, if you bite me again I'll _ kick _you out that window. Got me?" Horus watched him. Rick opened his hand to grasp the feisty falcon.  
  
"No!" Evy exclaimed, startling both man and bird. She smiled apologetically. "Hold out your arm and let him climb up."  
  
"Sure." He held out his arm for Horus to climb on. The falcon eyed it cautiously. Rolling his eyes, Rick said, "Sorry it's no Rolls Royce. Ardeth has softer shirts, huh?" Horus seemed to agree by his refusal to perch on Rick.  
  
Evy looked around the bedroom. She went to the bed and grasped the black desert robes that had been laid out. Returning, she held out a sleeve to Rick. He eyed her as if to say, 'You _are _ kidding,' and she exhaled in frustration. "Just try it."  
  
Rick looked heavenward. "Why do I do these things?" He slipped his arm through the sleeve and turned back to Horus, holding his arm out again. He could swear that bird looked amused. Waving his arm in front of Horus' view, he impatiently growled, "Get on!" Thankfully Horus was more agreeable and stepped up slowly onto the black sleeve, his claws clutching at the cloth to maintain a grip. Rick walked to the window and shoved his arm out. "All right. End of the line for you." When Horus didn't move, Rick waved his arm as if to encourage him. He didn't budge. "This is very funny, Bird. Very funny." He shot Evy a pleading glance.  
  
With a smirk, she walked over and said, "All this fuss. Quit playing around and let him do his job." She nudged Horus and the falcon immediately took flight. Evy smiled sweetly at Rick.  
  
He pointed out the window. "That bird was messing around with me," was his reply to her honey glazed and teasing expression.  
  
Evy pet Rick on this shoulder, removing the robe. "Oh, honestly. He's just a little bird." She held the robe to her. "We should go find Jonathan."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, rubbing his bite mark. He watched her almost grudgingly put the black robe onto the bed. When she walked past him he joined her, muttering, "I'm gonna get that bird."  
  
**  
  
This time Ardeth awoke quite rapidly to the sensation of sharp pain. Opening his eyes, he immediately tried to sit and found that worsened the stinging in his shoulder quite noticeably. The soft light that the high priest gave off revealed a knife being slowly pushed into his skin. He gripped the post between his arms and grit his teeth, trying not to make a sound. He looked as Imhotep sat before him, watching his painful handiwork as if he were mending a cut on a child. Ardeth's first instinct was to lash out at the dread priest, but he just wasn't in any position. Besides, Imhotep would only be angered and do worse damage. And so he hugged to the post and closed his eyes, trying to push his mind away from the torture. It didn't work very good. "You endure this well," Imhotep commented quietly, pulling the knife almost completely out. "It fascinates me." He pushed the knife back in. Ardeth clenched his fists and held his breath, still unwilling to allow Imhotep the pleasure.  
  
"I will endure until the end," he assured the creature beside him when the pain eased enough for him to speak.  
  
Imhotep nodded, considering. "The end will come soon." He ripped the knife from Ardeth's shoulder, winning a grunt of pain. "I was never a bad man in my days of life. But those who crossed me soon learned that their mistakes costed more than they were worth." Imhotep eyed Ardeth's thigh clinically before stabbing the knife down as hard as he could. Ardeth couldn't help but cry out as the steel tip of the weapon hit his leg bone. "I would have let what Nefertiri did go had your people allowed me to raise Anck-su-namun and take her from Thebes." He twisted the knife and Ardeth cried out, nauseated by the pressure and burning in now both his side and his leg.  
  
When Imhotep pulled the knife out Ardeth slumped against the post. His shoulders hurt from hugging it so hard, and he was still woozy from his head injury. The pain in his wrist paled in comparison to the rest of his already weak body. "And what then?" he managed, swallowing. He rested during Imhotep's pause in torture.  
  
The creature shrugged and to Ardeth's surprise he answered, "I do not know. The events of that night weren't planned." He pulled the knife from Ardeth's leg and fingered it's blade. "Nefertiri killed Anck-su-namun and I that night. I suppose it's only fitting. After all we killed her father. I heard her scream for the Med-Jai as we killed Seti. She dishonored me and then brought about our deaths." His tone was rough and edged with contempt. "What love did she have for Seti? She must have been avenging you." Imhotep was getting angry, Ardeth could tell. He'd be more dangerous that way. The dark creature began slicing open the arm of his shirt. "I will make you both suffer as I have."  
  
Ardeth clenched his fists as Imhotep ran the knife softly up to his bicep and then sliced in. He tensed as the blood and sweat flowed, waiting through the eternity that the ghostly priest tormented him. With each passing moment he became more dizzy and the darkness taunted him, threatening to take his consciousness. He looking forward to the blessed peace. Somehow though, he suspected Imhotep was keeping him awake. Exhausted, aching and about to black out, Ardeth barely registered the knife being lifted from his arm. Imhotep moved just within his fuzzy field of vision and again placed his hand on the Med-Jai's shoulder, ignoring the blood that got on his hand. He smiled. "I will enjoy hurting you both." The dread priest's fist slammed Ardeth's head into the post and he stood. Ardeth blinked, barely able to focus as Imhotep said, "My servant will return to you later. The spell I placed on you should keep you awake for a while yet. Enjoy your consciousness." And just as his words ended, he left. Imhotep would never admit as much to him, but he surmised it took great effort to project himself.  
  
Ardeth exhaled shakily, leaning against the post. He could barely move. As it was, if he did manage to shift, it caused him severe pain somewhere. Gritting his teeth, he edged himself over until he could lay down on his uninjured side, groaning with each move he made. When he finally laid down he closed his eyes, barely able to think straight. He prayed that the priest's spell would wear off quickly. There would be an opportunity for escape, he knew. There always was. Imhotep's servant would return at some point. Perhaps it would be then. Taking a deep inward breath, he decided to distract himself if he could. He thought of Evy. Perhaps it worked or perhaps the spell wore off, for the last thing he remembered before finally finding sleep was the image in his mind of her smile.  
  
**  
  
Jonathan smiled at the barmaid on his lap and eyed the two men sitting with him. If there was one thing he could do, it was spin a tale so heroic and so inspiring as to capture an audience, even if it was made up of just two drunks and a serving girl. Rakia rubbed her hand over Jonathan's chin. "You must have been frightened!" she exclaimed in her rich accent, intent on his story of valor.  
  
"Oh, yes. Frightened, my dear, but unwilling to back down." He took a drink and nodded seriously. "So, I stood my ground as Mr. Nicky entered the pub with his fists bared. A mean ogre of a man he was too. He pointed right at me and said, 'You're the one that's been seen wit my girrrrl'," he drawled in imitation. Rakia laughed. Jonathan pinched her thigh and winked. "Brutish fellow. Big and mean, stupid as could be. So I asked him 'To whom are you referring?' and he growled an almost unintelligible, 'Sophie'. I had been courting this rather charming bird named Sophie Mantero. I honestly didn't know she was seeing this ruffian." Rakia frowned at this part of the story. He smiled softly. "Anyhow that's all over, Sweetie. So I put up my fists and said, 'Look, I don't want to have to hurt you' and before I knew it he'd thrown a punch right square into my jaw." He accented each word as to build the suspense.  
  
Rakia gasped. "Oh, no! What did you do then?"  
  
"Ah yes." Jonathan smiled, tearing his eyes from her generous curvature. "Well there was no standing for that. So I drew back my fist," he said, acting out his adventure, "and I let him have it. One blow took him right out. Of course afterwards I told Sophie that it was all or nothing. She chose nothing." He shrugged and smiled.  
  
Rakia grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh, Jonatan, you so brave! You did not need that terrible Sophie person." She scowled at that. "She obviously had no taste in men! But you have me." Her expression became that of honey and sunshine again.  
  
Jonathan sighed in content as full lips pressed themselves firmly over his. He didn't really notice the shadows looming above. "Well!" she exclaimed.  
  
He pulled away from Rakia to see Evy standing above, hands on hips and toe tapping. "Um, Evy! Fancy meeting you here. Yes and O'Connell. Good."  
  
Rakia blinked, her brows narrowed. "Is this you wife?" she asked, standing. "I do not like this person."  
  
Evy's eyes widened. "Well, I never! My brother carrying on out in public and...and...this..." she sputtered, hands in the air. Shaking her head, she moved to where the two drunken men sat, one asleep and the other one eyeing her. "Get up," she commanded, using her purse to nudge the sleeping drunk. "Get up, both of you."  
  
"Mmm?" the sleeping man said, hustling to his feet as the other one pulled him away. Rakia joined them.  
  
Evy and Rick sat down. "Have you been here all afternoon?" she asked, eyeing her brother. "While you've been drinking we've been worried sick about Ardeth and hoping that the you weren't missing as well!"  
  
Jonathan scratched his arm and answered, "No. As a matter of fact I've been looking for O'Connell all day." He eyed Rick. "Just where have _you _been? And what's this business about Ardeth being missing?"  
  
Evy licked her lips slowly. "I went to the museum and he was gone. His office was a mess and there was blood on the floor and a knife. Abdul has the authorities on it and I've sent a message to his people, but," she sighed. "I just don't know what to do."  
  
Jonathan looked at the table, then back to his sister. "Sorry, Old Mum." He gripped her hand, then looked to O'Connell. "Hey, you know Ardeth. He'll likely come swooping in like the dark of night when we least expect him." He gave her hand a little squeeze.  
  
She nodded and patted his hand. "That's what I'm hoping for, Jonathan. In the meantime I'm not sure what to do."  
  
Ordering a drink, Rick eyed her softly. "I think the best thing to do while Ardeth's gone is to stick around and wait for him. We have no idea where he is. For all we know he wasn't kidnapped. Perhaps he chased the guy from his office and has been seeing about wounds. Or if his people were in trouble even, he may have rode off without telling us because there simply wasn't time. Either way, it would be wise to just wait and let him come to us." He took the glass handed him and downed a drink.  
  
"You're right," Evy agreed, looking worn. Rick wondered if she'd gotten any sleep at all.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head, sipping the water that had been placed before her. "No. I had a small bite before the museum." She smiled tiredly. "What I'd really like is a nice relaxing bath." Rick found her expression after that odd. His raised eyebrow questioned. Shrugging, she took another drink. "I guess I could take one now. I nearly fell asleep in the tub earlier is all."  
  
Rick and Jonathan exchanged glanced. "Perhaps you should go straight to bed, Evy," her brother suggested, Rick agreeing.  
  
Evy inhaled deeply and yawned. "Yes. That does sound like a good idea. What time is it?"  
  
Rick looked at his watch. "About seven. Why don't we go back to the hotel and Jonathan and I can catch dinner there. You can go straight to bed and I'll check on you later?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. That sounds good. You will let me know straight away if anything about Ardeth is found?"  
  
He stood and she followed. Jonathan, on the other hand, was eyeing Rakia. "Of course," he answered, following Jonathan's gaze. "So, let's go." He looked back at her and grinned at her heavenward glance.  
  
"Hmm," Jonathan hummed. He stood and faced them. "You two go on ahead. I'm gonna stick around. I'll be back tonight and if not, well, just celebrate my happiness, will you?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"My brother. Goodnight," Evy sighed, grabbing her handbag and moving towards the exit.  
  
Rick shrugged, threw some money onto the table and joined her. The dusky outside created shadows as they walked in the cooling Egyptian air. He breathed it in, memories flooding back of the days behind him. It felt strange being here again. Eyeing her, he watched as she looked around - likely hoping to spot Ardeth. Of course that didn't happen. "You're okay, right?" he asked as they walked side by side.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes. Just worried and tired. I hope those dreams don't keep me awake tonight," she answered somberly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, looking down at the sand he treaded. "Hey, I'm sorry about that stupid comment this morning. You know, 'desert man'. I shouldn't have said that." He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
Evy laughed. "Don't worry about it."  
  
He rubbed at his neck, biting his lower lip. There was a question on his lips. "So, you uh, like Ardeth?" he ventured.  
  
He winced at her pause. "Oh, I don't know, Rick," she said, sounding frustrated. "I...I barely know him after all."  
  
Rick smiled. "You barely knew me."  
  
She nodded, meeting his eyes. "That's very true."  
  
"And that worries you." It wasn't exactly a question. "It doesn't have to be the same way, you know. If that's all that holding you back."  
  
They walked on in silence for a few moments before she finally answered. "What if it's all those silly dreams?" At his expression, she added, "We sort of left out that we were lovers in our dreams."  
  
He shrugged slowly. "You don't have to keep things from me because you think it'll bother me. I don't wanna be the "ex" in your life. I wanna be the "good friend". And so what if it's some dream that inspires you to do something you want? Isn't that what life's all about? Making dreams come true?" He smiled inwardly at himself. Just what had been in that drink, anyhow?  
  
"I suppose," were her next words. "But I don't think they mean literal dreams." She smiled, then exhaled. "I suppose you could have something at that, though. I just don't know what I want. I don't even know what he wants." Her hand absently touched her lips.  
  
"He kissed you?" Rick asked, half smile returned. She nodded. "Well, that means two things, Evy. He has some sort of feelings for you or it better not be the second one." He pulled his gun out and aimed ahead. "Better find out which before I have to waste my bullets on some mummy."  
  
Evy giggled and shook her head. "Men and their guns. I believe you like shooting things up."  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, grinning. He holstered his gun. "Nothing like shooting."   
  
They stopped before the hotel. "You coming in?" she asked, looking up at the dark sky and then back to him.  
  
"Actually, I thought I'd go find some dinner. I'll try not to be long and when I get back I'll look in and make sure you're asleep and not having bad dreams. Sound good?" He waited.  
  
"All right," she replied, drawing her light jacket around her. "Here's hoping I'll be asleep. Don't forget. The minute you hear about Ardeth..."  
  
He nodded, walking backwards. "The very second, Evy. Sleep well."  
  
"Thank you." She turned and entered, stopping at the front desk to inform them she was waiting for information and that any visitor was permitted entry. As she moved up the stairs, she grew more and more fond of the idea of stretching out in her bed and falling blessedly asleep. She entered her room and leaned against the door after closing it. Sighing as she pushed herself up, she removed her cotton coat and went straight into her room. A part of her had hoped she'd see Ardeth when she opened that door. Laying the jacket onto a chair, she climbed onto the bed and laid immediately down, not wanting to fool with night clothing. She'd change in a few minutes. Or so she had hoped. It only took a few moments for her to fall completely asleep.  
  
**  
  
He listened as the door slowly creaked open. His eyes were trained now on the door, watching like a hawk. Ardeth could see the outline of two figures approaching against the night outside. As his eyes grew used to the moonlight now pouring in, he could make out their faces. One he did not know, but the other was the Betrayer. "Well, I see Imhotep paid you a visit," he sneered. He crouched before Ardeth. "Left you in a nice bloody mess." Ardeth refused to speak. He simply listened, never breaking eye contact. The Betrayer stood.  
  
"Where is this Imhotep?" his companion asked harshly. "What's he going to pay me to do?" Eyes glanced down at Ardeth, eyes that would just assume see him dead as alive. "If he's wanting me to kill your friend down there, fine, but it's going to cost him."  
  
Betrayer grinned darkly. This man had no idea what he was in for. "Don't worry. He'll be here shortly. And he can pay."  
  
Ardeth watched as they walked on to the other side of the shadowy barn, speaking in hushed tones. He breathed the cool air in, thankful that the throbbing in his head was nearly gone. Still, he could stand a good night's rest in a soft bed as opposed to this hard floor. Bracing against the post he pulled himself up into a sitting position, able now to tolerate the pain in his shoulder. His leg he wasn't so sure about. Now able to actually take in the damage done, he looked down. His tan pants were dusty and covered in blood and he knew without doubt that his white shirt would mirror the red stains on the left side. Then something caught his eye. There at the doorway was another figure with long flowing robes and a hood. The creature walked in with the grace and stance of a king. He stood over Ardeth and looked to his now two servants. "Rameses," he called. To Ardeth's astonishment Betrayer turned.  
  
Rameses motioned his cohort along. "Nassir, this is Lord Imhotep. He is who sought you." He then turned to Imhotep and bowed his head, speaking in the ancient tongue. "My Lord."  
  
Imhotep returned his reverent nod. "This is the man you have brought me?" he asked, eyeing Nassir. "He is strong in appearance."  
  
"Yes, Imhotep. He is strong and greedy. He should complete your work nicely." Rameses turned to the man. "Lord Imhotep doesn't speak our languages. I will have to translate his wishes."  
  
Nassir nodded. "I've never heard words like those. What does he want of me? How much will be pay?" He watched Imhotep warily.  
  
Rameses translated the man's questions. Imhotep smiled his cold characteristic smile and watched Nassir watching him. "He is to bring my guest to where I am. I will guide him there. He will wait one hour and leave by horse into the desert." Imhotep held out some golden trinkets and coins. "Where I am, so will his payment be." Deadly intent showed through those dark eyes as he stared Nassir down.  
  
Rameses nodded. "Nassir, you will wait one hour from now and then take this man into the desert. Don't worry about where you are going. You'll know where to go when you get there. He said he would meet you there, with your reward." He suddenly turned to Imhotep. "What of the Med-Jai?"  
  
Nassir backed off. "Med-Jai? I've heard tales, but they aren't real are they? If there's Med-Jai out there I won't do this!"  
  
Imhotep slowly started for the man backing away. Rameses shook his head. "The Med-Jai out there are no more than petty thugs that stole the name they bear. There are no real bodyguards of Pharaoh still hunting in the desert." He shot Ardeth a smile.  
  
Making the meaning of his words apparent in his demeanor, Imhotep advanced on Nassir. "You will do this task or I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and destroy you."  
  
"Do you really wanna know what he said?" Betrayer asked, grinning.  
  
Nassir swallowed and nodded. "I'll do it."  
  
Imhotep turned immediately and stood above Ardeth once more, motioning to him. "Bind his wounds. Make him fit for travel. No harm is to come to him." He cocked his head and looked down, kicking Ardeth's sore leg half heartedly. "I'm going to mask you and your guardian from all eyes. No one will see you or hear you call."  
  
Ardeth took the initiative to kick the priest in turn. "You will not succeed." He had faith in that statement. He could see Imhotep was weak even now.  
  
Imhotep stepped back and laughed. "Foolish," he commented, leaving the barn without another word.  
  
Rameses grabbed a blanket from a cabinet nearby and ripped a strip off. Crouching before Ardeth, he said, "I'd think twice about giving me trouble." Ardeth turned his head and looked out at the stars. He couldn't speak with him. Wouldn't. Rameses laughed and bent Ardeth's knee, wrapping the strip of cloth tightly around his injury. Tying it off, he paused before ripping off another two strips. "If my betrayal surprises you now, well. Just wait. You'll see." He chuckled to himself as he began wrapping the cloth over Ardeth's left shoulder and under his right arm. "I'd clean these, but I just don't well, care really. You'll live." Rameses patted him roughly on the shoulder making him wince. "I suggest you rest now. You'll be taking a trip in a while."  
  
Ardeth eyed him finally, letting his anger pour through dark eyes. Betrayer was true to his word. He didn't care. Standing, he moved away with Nassir, talking of how to transport the injured Med-Jai. He was right though. Ardeth knew he should take this opportunity to rest before leaving. He would need all his strength at Hamunaptra.  
  
**  
  
Imhotep was formless when he retreated from the flimsy and weak form he projected to the barn. When Nefertiri had brought him back from the dead before it had given him strength even in his second death, strength that could afford him the ability to reach Cairo with his image, but it wasn't easy. And he had another task to perform tonight. The process so far had been slow, but tonight he could finally bring to fruition the spell he'd been weaving over Nefertiri. It would take all of his strength until he arose again, but he was certain he could hold it long enough.  
  
It was definitely less effort to reach someone's dreams than it was to actually stand before them. He traveled to where she was, asleep in her bed in what was once his beloved Thebes. It would be easy.  
  
**  
  
_She stood there in her own clothes but immediately saw that the setting was an ancient palace. Evelyn frowned, looking at her surroundings. "Where..." she said to herself, turning around and looking. A royal apartment. And from the shadows he stepped forth. "Ardeth," she exclaimed, running to him and hugging him. "I've been so worried."  
  
He laughed and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm all right. I've missed you." He bent down, pressing his lips against hers. "I've wanted you." His eyes gleamed as the light shone in them.  
  
She pulled back breathless, finding her hand clutching his shirt. "Ardeth." Evy pulled him back to her, closing her eyes and igniting the kiss this time. She was aware of walking backwards, aware of him pressing his body against hers until they fell together onto a bed. Her skin flushed as he moved to lay on her. His lips and tongue were an all consuming fire as he kissed her and moved to her neck, his hands reaching for places she wanted him to find. He was ardent and passionate, almost...forceful. It wasn't unpleasant but she found it strange. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, trying to push him off. "No!" She pleaded as Imhotep hushed her cries with his kiss. "Please, don't do this," she whimpered when he pulled away, his hands still on her.  
  
He laid beside her and touched her face. "And why should I not enjoy that which is mine?" Imhotep sat up, watching her possessively. "What if I wish to sample this delicacy that your Med-Jai risked his life to enjoy?" He then stood, back turned to where she lay. "All in time."  
  
She sat up, shaking and holding her arms to her chest protectively. She felt helpless and frightened now, shaken. "All in time?"  
  
He turned back, his dark eyes ablaze in anger as he leaned over her, his hands resting on either side of her. "All in time," was his reply as he gazed at her darkly. His eyes traveled to her lips before he forced his kiss upon her again. She was grateful when he let her breathe again. "You will come to me this night."  
  
Evy pushed him back, rushing to her feet and backing off. She had to stay strong. "I won't. You don't scare me. You're in Hell where you belong!"  
  
Imhotep laughed and stood straight, his eyes cold and menacing. "Then you will come to the gates of Hell." He closed his eyes and began chanting.  
  
When she realized the words he was saying she screamed, "No!" She tried hitting him, pushing him, kissing him even. Nothing stopped his chanting. Nothing could wake her. "My God," she whispered, trying to think. Evy simply couldn't stop what was going on. When his chant was complete she could barely move. She was hazy.  
  
**  
  
_Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up, driven by a compulsion to leave despite her weariness. Evelyn climbed from her bed and walked from the room, achieving that eerily quiet walk she'd tried at the beginning of the week. She was still alone, she noted apathetically. It didn't matter. No one could stop her. She had to get to the desert. She had to return to Hamunaptra.  
  
She walked through the halls and down the stairs, intently focussed on the task at hand. Hamunaptra. She would do anything she must to get there. "Hello, Miss Carnahan," said the clerk at the front desk. "Do you need something?"  
  
"The desert," she answered in a flat tone, devoid of feeling, of thought. She said nothing else as she left the hotel and walked out into the night. Images of the sands near Hamunaptra filled her mind, beckoning in sweet and lulling tones for her to come.  
  
Evy walked not of her own volition. She of course would consciously have had to plan going to Hamunaptra, but somehow tonight she knew where to go and what to do. Her walk took her about fifteen minutes and brought her close to the outskirts of town. In the shadows and darkness she pushed open a large wooden gate and followed the path that lay ahead in the darkened yard, instinctively knowing the way.  
  
Coming to a fence where two horses were tied she stopped for a moment and shook, her compulsion to reach the desert so strong. But this wasn't the way. She wasn't to steal this horse, though she desperately wanted to. "Excuse me!" a voice called. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Evy turned and stared the man down, her eyes hungry and intent. "You are going to the desert. I must go with you."  
  
He shook his head. "Look, Lady. I don't know where you got that idea but..."  
  
"Stop!" she commanded, her voice and whole body shaking. "You will take me to him. You will take me to Imhotep."  
  
Watching her for a moment, he considered and muttered a curse. "This is getting worse every minute. Carting around some fool woman." He turned and pushed open the barn doors. "Name's Nassir. I suppose that fool that calls himself 'Rameses' sent you?"  
  
Evy cocked her head. "Imhotep calls for me. You will take me to him."  
  
Nassir scratched his head and grunted. "Yeah, sure. I'll take you to him. He's all yours." He looked at his wrist. "We're leaving in another twenty minutes. You can ride with the beast. At least I don't have to steer his horse now." He shook his head and entered the barn.  
  
Evelyn didn't care who this 'beast' Nassir was referring to or why Nassir had to see Imhotep. All she could think of was the pull on her. Her skin ached and itched as each second passed. Rubbing her thumbs against her fingers nervously, she made her way into the barn and stopped, staring.  
  
"Evelyn?!" he said, surprised. She gazed at Ardeth in detachment, vaguely aware that there was something wrong with this. Something wrong with his being tied down, bloody and bruised. She should care, but she didn't. Still, she watched him. "Evelyn," he carefully ventured. "Where is O'Connell?"  
  
She wavered on her feet for a moment, then turned to Nassir, hissing, "We must leave now!"  
  
Examining his nails and leaning against the wall, he narrowed his brows. "We'll leave in twenty minutes. Your Imhotep commands it."  
  
Evy dropped to her knees and sat, staring at Ardeth and trying to stop herself from killing Nassir where he stood. "Imhotep commands it," she repeated, assuring herself. She would reach Hamunaptra.  
  
She didn't hear Ardeth's sigh. Didn't hear him say, "Oh, Evy."   



	8. All Will Answer When Imhotep Calls

Ardeth7

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Seven - All Will Answer When Imhotep Calls  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
  
My sincere condolences to those who suffered in last week's tragedy, and my prayers for America and our president. May God guide him and protect him, and may God heal the broken hearts.  
  
**  
  
Ardeth winced as Nassir shoved him onto the saddle of a dark horse and looped his chains over the horse's neck, making him lay against it's neck as he tightened the shackles. Thankfully Nassir wasn't interested in abuse. Ardeth got a bit stronger as each hour passed. "Right," Nassir muttered, taking a rope and wrapping it both around his waist and around the horse's front. "Can't have you flipping off there." Ardeth remained quiet. "You're a talkative one, aren't you? I can't help but wonder what you did that made that Imhotep so angry."  
  
"I stopped him from harming innocent people," Ardeth replied in low tones. "He may succeed this time if you allow it."  
  
Nassir laughed as he tightened the ropes around him. "If you think I'm going to set you free out of some concern for 'innocent lives' you can forget it. I have a job to do and I fully intend on keeping my half of the bargain."  
  
It was Ardeth's turn to laugh, mirthless and cold. "And what do you believe Imhotep's half of this bargain to be? You will end up dead before the end of this."  
  
Nassir quickly developed a taste for brutality at that. He nodded his head and back-handed Ardeth, saying, "I liked you better when you were quiet." Stepping away, he laughed, tending his own horse. Ardeth rested against the horse he was on, closing his eyes against the soreness in his shoulders. He could hear Evy coming from the barn now, her steps faltering but gaining strength. Her compulsion to reach Imhotep was strong and any pause in their trip would worsen her condition. The creature was more power this time than before. Suddenly there was a hand on his back and he opened her eyes to look at her. "Fight him if you can, Evelyn."  
  
She ignored his words and gripped his shirt, stuck her foot in the stirrup and mounted behind him. In a mock embrace she leaned against him as she reached for the reigns. His breath caught when she stayed against him. Was she fighting? _Evy, you're strong. You can fight him,_ he thought, praying she would remember herself. "What are you doing?" Nassir asked, a small grin on his rough face. "What, you want that beast as your play thing, woman? He could probably use that." He cackled a brutish laugh and eyed her suggestively.  
  
Her warmth immediately left his back after that. "Take me to Imhotep," she commanded in an eerily dead tone that didn't suit the woman he knew.  
  
The mercenary nodded boredly. "Right. Imhotep. Got it." He urged his horse on towards the open gate. "I almost _forgot _about that."  
  
Evy rode on ahead of Nassir, guiding the poor fool to his death. Ardeth frowned in frustration. Could he not see that this situation wasn't some every day crime? Of course Imhotep had a way with people. A way of deceiving them into his will. _I should have stayed with her this morning, _he rebuked himself. He had known something was coming but allowed complacency to take him away when she would need him the most. And now they were all in danger. He sighed, looking out across the desert. "Evelyn," he said softly. "Why does Imhotep call you?"  
  
She didn't answer right away, silent until he thought she was ignoring him. "I will know when we get there."  
  
"And if he calls you to your death? Evy, remember he still wants revenge." He waited for her to respond. It didn't take long.   
  
She grasped his wounded shoulder hard and he closed his eyes against it. "Do not question me again." When he nodded and exhaled in pain, her grip eased dramatically. "I..." she started. He looked back as she struggled with herself. _Fight him, Evelyn!_ She shook her head and spurred the horse on faster.  
  
"We'll travel about four maybe five hours then take a rest," Nassir announced, riding up to their side.  
  
Evy stared ahead. Her hands were tightly wound around the reigns. "We must reach Imhotep."  
  
Nassir sighed in exasperation. "Of course, but I don't know about you, woman, but horses need rest. If we run them all night and all day tomorrow they'll likely die and then we'd have to walk to your precious Imhotep. I gather you want to get there quickly?" He rubbed his un-shaven face and dreaded her reply.  
  
But she didn't argue. Instead she merely said, "We leave at first light," and nudged her horse on.  
  
"First light. Understood." He rolled his eyes and stared on ahead at the desert sands.  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence as the three of them pressed on. Ardeth could feel Evy trembling behind him and knew that as sure as she and Nassir drove the horses, so Imhotep drove her. Their rest would be painful for her, no doubt. He would make his move then.  
  
**  
  
Rick stumbled into the room and immediately sought refuge on the couch. He groaned, wondering why he did these things to himself. "Curse you, Jack Daniels," he yelled with a giggle. "You and you're whole lot!" He winced as the door banged open a second time. "So I did close it." Sitting up, he peered at Jonathan. "Where's that barmaid?" he asked with a leer.  
  
Jonathan plopped down, his state no better. "Ran off with some other bloke. Where's Evy?"  
  
Rubbing his temples, Rick glanced at her door. "Asleep. She went straight to bed when we came back."  
  
Jonathan grinned and looked Rick over. "Then you went out, I take it?"  
  
The ex-Legionnaire leaned back and sighed, "Yeah. Had some dinner. Had some drinks. What about you? Did you spend all night at that bar?" his tired eyes gazed ahead.  
  
"Well, not _all _night," he replied with a laugh. "You know it does feel good to be back at all the old places. I didn't think I'd feel that way really. Thought I'd want to run screaming as soon as I got off the boat." He too leaned back, crossing his arms. "Of course if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I could do without the dreams and visions and missing people."  
  
"Yeah," Rick agreed sullenly. "No doubt in my mind." He glanced out the window at the moon that shone above.  
  
Jonathan took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where do you think Ardeth's gotten himself lost?"  
  
At that Rick groaned and covered his face. "I don't know," he sighed. "He just better not have gone and gotten himself killed, that's all. God, I really hate loose ends." He smirked at Jonathan. "You know he's probably going to show up tomorrow with some perfectly logical reason as to why he had us worried all night."  
  
With a grunt, Jonathan nodded. "Yeah." He winced in pain and rubbed at his head. "Oooh, my head is killing me. How can you stand this? I really need to lay off."  
  
Rick eyed him very seriously. "Jonathan, okay what you just said scared me a little."  
  
They both watched each other for a few moments, the air so tense you could cut it...and then laughed together. "Foolish idea," Jonathan snickered.  
  
Nodding, Rick clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Had me worried there." He yawned and asked, "Wanna play cards?"  
  
Catching his yawn, Jonathan sat up and nodded. "Why not? The night is young."  
  
Rick fished through his bag, looking for this deck. "The young night is about two hours from passing away into day." He paused a moment, tossed the deck at Jonathan who deftly caught it and grinned. "I'm pretty poetic when I'm drunk." He threw his bag and turned.  
  
"Ooh, yeees," Jonathan agreed, shuffling the cards. "What could be so sweet as to knock you off your feet? Hush, I say, listen to the sounds of drunkenness." He giggled and looked up.  
  
Rick eyed him, amused. "Riiiight," he drawled with a smirk. "Pass out those cards."  
  
**  
  
The first thing Evy became aware of when she was awakened was an arm over her face, blocking her lips. He dragged her away from the campsite as quietly as he could and she struggled against him. She tried to push her way through his arms but stopped short, his chain blocking her. He pulled her falteringly, his weakness sending him off balance and resulting in them collapsing to the sand onto their knees. She tried pushing his arms above her head so she could duck under and escape, but he held firm and moved down to wrap around her arms.  
  
He managed to stand her up and started away again. "Let go of me," she hissed in low tones, unable to control the hunger in her voice, the hunger for the desert and for Imhotep. She moaned as a wave of compulsion swept over her.  
  
"No," he replied simply, pulling her along and stumbling forward, pushing her and sending them both down to the sand again. He threw his weight to her right, whirling her around as they fell so that she fell on top of him. He groaned as they crashed to the earthen floor. She could tell he was in pain still.  
  
Ardeth held her to him and rolled over until they were laying on their sides. With considerable effort he got them to their feet and resumed dragging her through the sand. Shaking, she pulled away and said through gritted teeth, "Let...go...of...me." She could feel Imhotep's pull on her strengthen with each moment that passed. He didn't respond, intent on getting her away. She tossed and pulled, throwing him off balance and sending them stumbling into a sand dune. She trembled beneath him as he lay over her, breathless. "Where will you take me without a horse?" she asked, catching her own breath.  
  
He leaned down, his lips close to her ear and his hot breath on her neck. "Where is the Evelyn I know? The Evelyn I care for?" he whispered, sending chills down her. "You know what Imhotep will do once we reach Hamunaptra, Evy. He will have his revenge." He groaned again, the fall causing him obvious pain.  
  
When he slumped against her, resting, she closed her eyes. "Please let me go," she whimpered. Her whole body ached with the need to reach Hamunaptra. Imhotep was tightening his iron fist around every scrap of will in her.  
  
Ardeth steeled himself and rolled them over until she was laying above him. He inhaled deeply. "Fight him, Evy. I can take you to my people until we figure this out. I'll keep you safe there."  
  
Looking up at the night stars, Evy bit her lip and drew her arm up. He wouldn't expect her to actually hurt him she knew, so she pushed her arm back down rapidly, striking his side. It only made him hug her tighter for a moment. Taking advantage of his pain, she wrenched herself from his grip and got up, intent on going back to the camp. "Evelyn," he said quietly and it made her stop. She turned and hovered for a moment, uncertain what to do. "Please."  
  
Evy stood there in the sand, watching as he lay there. His eyes were intently focussed on hers as if begging her strength to overwhelm Imhotep in the battle within her. The spell was wavering. She balled her fists, trying to fight him back, trying to not do what she could feel her body doing. But the dread priest was too strong. Unable to fight the pull any longer she turned and ran back to the camp. "Nassir!" she shouted, stopping short and kicking sand onto the sleeping mercenary.  
  
He startled awake and sat up immediately. "What?" Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. "Where's the so called Med-Jai?" Nassir was on his feet in an instant.  
  
Evy pointed over the sand. Imhotep's compulsion made her breathless. "Laying out there. We must leave now! I will not wait any longer!" She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed grudgingly, pushing past her and running to where Ardeth lay. Evy followed and watched from a distance. "I thought you were too weak to try something like this," Nassir was saying as he kicked Ardeth's side, making him moan out in pain.  
  
Evy turned her head and closed her eyes, wringing her hands impatiently. "Stop tormenting him and let's leave!" she yelled angrily. She turned her back to them and headed for the camp, covering her face with her hands. Behind her Nassir grunted and pulled Ardeth to his feet and to the horses. She kept her eyes down as he shoved Ardeth onto a horse and tied him down, didn't look up when he put out the fire and trudged to his horse. All she could do was go to the brown mare she and Ardeth had been riding. Once again she gripped his shirt to pull herself up, trying to avoid touching him as much as possible.  
  
Nassir watched her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Are you okay, woman? He didn't harm you?"  
  
Evy stared ahead and ignored his questions. "We must reach Imhotep," she said softly, spurring her horse into a gallop before he could comment. Images of Hamunaptra - it's inner chambers and ancient beauty - assailed her mind and lulled her back from the guilt of what she'd just done. Imhotep's sweet spell had wavered but he was quickly repairing the damage and reclaiming her strength to fight. She absently laid a hand on Ardeth's back and thought, _I'm so sorry, _before her last ounce of will was ripped away and forgotten.  
  
**  
  
_Ankhwa held her gently, rubbing her back as she talked. Nefertiri was crying. He hated to see her so upset. "He told me that he knew of you and I. That I had to say good-bye because he wouldn't be dishonored." She pulled back and gazed with tears in her eyes.  
  
He touched her cheek, so aware that he didn't know if he could live without her. "Did he hit you? Was he angry?"  
  
She sniffed and crossed her arms, looking down. "No. He wasn't angry," she answered, her voice quivering each word. "He was...sort of nice actually." That seemed to anger her.  
  
Ankhwa sighed. "Nice enough to make you a good husband?"  
  
Her moist eyes met his quickly. "He's...I...I suppose." She wiped her cheeks and turned her back to him.  
  
Reaching out, he touched her shoulder gently, rubbing it and on down her back. "I do love you, Nefertiri." He closed his eyes, leaning against her and moving his lips close to her neck. He needed to be close to her and knew she needed the same of him. "More than you will ever know."  
  
She let out a small whimper of a cry at that, turned and hugged into his arms. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, adding, "Why must it be this way?"  
  
He shook his head and held her, aching inside. They had known it would come to this someday, but somehow it just never seemed real. Those beautiful days had seemed immortal. How could he let this happen to them? His mind flickered back to the deadly idea he'd had before. "My Love," he whispered, his lips right at her ear. "It would be safer for you to stay and have Priest Imhotep as your husband. To leave would be dangerous and we would be risking our very lives, but for you I would risk all." He pulled back and placed his forehead onto hers, gazing into her eyes. "What would you have us do?"  
  
She licked her lips and looked down, grasping his hand that had found it's way to her hip. Glancing out the balcony in her bedroom, she said gravely, "Take me away from here, Ankhwa."  
  
Ankhwa looked around, almost making sure they were alone. He then rubbed his hand around her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her. "If that is what you wish." Their lips met in another sweet kiss as his arms wrapped around her. "We will leave within a few days when your father goes to Sumeria," he whispered, pulling her into him and breathing in her hair. "Let Imhotep think you've said your farewell to me. I will send word by a fellow Med-Jai I trust with my secrets." His pulse raced with anticipation of what they were planning. It frightened him that they could be found out. Imhotep was reputed to be a kind man, but cunning and vengeful as well. It would be left to him to decide on what happened to him. Nefertiri, he wasn't sure. Seti wouldn't kill his daughter, Ankhwa was certain, but if Imhotep was allowed judgment...  
  
He pushed these things out of his mind as her lips found his neck. They would make it, they had to. He gazed down at her as she pulled back, lulling him towards her with a sensual smile. He followed her, trying to kiss her and smiling when she pulled away and stepped back just far enough from his reach. Her eyes became serious then. "I love you, Med-Jai" she said with not only her lips, but her dark eyes as well.   
  
He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and replied in low, husky tones, "And I you, Princess. I will love you and protect you." He pulled her to him and gazed over her shoulder. "Forever."  
  
**  
  
_Even with his eyes closed he could tell that the sun was shining cheerfully in through the window they had foolishly left uncovered. He groaned when the door was knocked upon again. It was very loud. With a sigh Rick shuffled to his feet and stumbled to answer the persistent knocker. He opened the door and focussed on the man before him. "Hello. I'm with the local authorities. My name..."  
  
Rick held up his hand. "Wait. I'm not who you're looking for." He turned and yelled, "Oh, Jonathan!" Wincing at his own shouting, he moved aside. "Come on in. He'll be out and you can arrest him in a minute."  
  
The inspector eyed Rick suspiciously and entered, standing. He looked around the room. From the other side a door creaked open. "What is it, O'Connell?" he asked tiredly, yawning. "Oh. Hello. Who is this?"  
  
Rick sat down on his couch. "Police. He's here to arrest you I imagine."  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened. "Look, I don't know what people are saying but I can assure you it wasn't..." he tried to say.  
  
Holding up forestalling hands, the inspector cut him off impatiently. "I'm not here to make any arrests. Look, all I came to do was give you a message for the woman Evelyn Carnahan."  
  
"I'm her bother," Jonathan then said, visibly relieved.  
  
The inspector nodded. "Okay. When you see her please tell her that we haven't found Mr. Bay yet, but we have a few leads. Tell her that circumstances point to it being someone he trusted that was able to enter and overcome him. We also found a few foot prints out behind the museum. We're still doing all we can to find him. Can you two manage that?" He sniffed, heading towards the door.  
  
"Right," Rick said. "Will do." He looked up at Jonathan.  
  
"Good," the inspector said as he opened the door. "If she wants details, tell her to come on to the office. Otherwise try and keep her from worrying too much. We're doing all that can be done."  
  
Both Jonathan and Rick groaned when he shut the door hard. Letting out a long breath of air, Jonathan sat down. "So he was taken out by a friend." His eyes wandered to Rick.  
  
It took a moment, but he noticed. "What?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "What are you looking at _me_ for?"  
  
The man across from him rubbed his neck and shrugged. "I thought maybe...I mean you did disappear yesterday..."  
  
Headache forgotten, Rick turned to Evy's brother and said, "And what? You think I went and did something to Ardeth? Yeah well from my point of view _you _were the one that disappeared yesterday. Maybe you did it!" He threw himself back against the couch and groaned as his head spun a little.  
  
Jonathan looked incredulous. "Me? Look, Ardeth is a strong fellow. Not that I couldn't take him really, but why would I?"  
  
"Why would _I_?" Rick countered, arms crossed.  
  
"Well," Jonathan started, sighing. "I thought maybe you may have been jealous."  
  
He rolled his eyes at that. "What? Jealous?" Rick grunted. "Yeah. So jealous I beat the hell out of him and dragged him away."  
  
"Sorry, Old Chap. I didn't really mean it anyway. It was just a thought." He waited. "Come on, Rick. Don't be angry. I don't really think you did it." He bent down and smiled. "Ricky? Good pal?"  
  
Rick gave him a dirty look and said, "Don't call me Ricky and go wake your sister."  
  
"Right," Jonathan agreed, standing and heading for her door. He opened it slowly. "Evy?" Looking back at Rick, he shrugged. "Not in bed. Evy?" Pushing the door open completely revealed an empty room. Rick stood and joined Jonathan as they went for the bathroom. Jonathan knocked. "Old Mum, are you in there?" No reply.  
  
Rick shrugged. "Go in there."  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened. "What, in there?! Absolutely not! What if she's ah...busy?"  
  
"Be an adult, Jonathan," Rick said, grasping the handle. "She'd probably appreciate me barging in there less than you." As he pushed the door open slowly they both braced themselves in anticipation of her angered shout. It never came. Rick pushed it completely back and they stared at the empty room. Rick muttered a curse.  
  
"Maybe she went to the museum?" Jonathan suggested, looking back out into the bedroom. "Maybe breakfast?"  
  
The American bit his lip in thought. He then looked up. "That investigator told you to tell her those case updates 'when you see her'. As if he already knew she wasn't here."  
  
"Yes," Jonathan agreed. His eyes brightened. "Maybe the front desk knows something!"  
  
Rick nodded and they both headed out and to the front of their adjoining room. "Wait," Rick suddenly said, placing his hand on Jonathan's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying to hear what Rick might have stopped them for. "What?"  
  
Rick turned. "We can't go out there like this." He motioned to their night clothes.  
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Good point." He rushed to his room.  
  
Rick pulled out some clothes from his bag, not caring what fell onto the floor. "All these things I get myself into," he grumbled, taking his shirt off and replacing it. "First Ardeth. Then Evy. Next is Jonathan." He yanked his pajama bottoms off and tossed them. "Just once. Just once! But noooo." He started pulling his pants up, struggling in his hung over state. "Whoa..whoaa." He crashed to the floor, his pants around his knees.  
  
As if matters couldn't be worse, Jonathan rushed out at that moment. "O'Connell?" he called. "I thought I heard...oh." He giggled at the heap of Rick on the floor. "What a charming side of you."  
  
Rick staggered to his feet and pointed. "Just shut up, okay?" Pulling his pants up he muttered, "Not like you haven't made a fool out of yourself before. Let's go."  
  
They rushed from the hotel room and down the stairs, right to the front desk. "May I help you?" Idshen said, scowling slightly at the appearance of Rick. "Quickly! My shift is almost over."  
  
Jonathan stepped up. "We were actually wondering if you happened to know where my sister disappeared to. She neglected to tell us when she headed out."  
  
The clerk yawned and pointed to the door. "She left last night. Muttered something about the desert. Is she okay? She acted strangely."  
  
Rick and Jonathan exchanged glances. "Thanks, Id," Rick said, drawing Jonathan aside. "Desert. Hamunaptra?"  
  
Jonathan groaned. "No. Not there. Please."  
  
Chewing the inside of his cheek, Rick thought. "I don't like it any more than you but what if she did go there?" He looked as the main doors opened. "What else would she have been talking about if she were saying something about the desert?"  
  
"I don't know," he said firmly. "But I do think we should just do what you said and stay here until something turns up."  
  
Rick shook his head. "I'm not waiting around until one of our friends turns up dead. We have a lead this time. I say we follow it." He headed for the stairs to get his things.  
  
Jonathan followed. "I just don't think that's a good idea, Rick."  
  
Turning, Rihe sighed. "Look, Jonathan you can stay here if you want to. I'll manage. But I'm going out there to see if I can find them. So, what will it be? Staying? Coming?"  
  
Jonathan watched the ex-Legionnaire and then exhaled. "I'm coming." Rick nodded and they headed upstairs. "Where are we going to go?" They entered the room moments later and Rick crouched by his bag, gathering his guns and fishing through the pockets of a pair of pants.  
  
"I think the first thing we should do is see if our buddy Ardeth has a car." He looked around. "I'm not going by camel again."  
  
"How do you know where he lives? Even if he does have a car, how are you going to drive it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Smiling, Rick pulled a small ring with two keys on it from the pants. He held them up and jiggled them. "Ardeth's," he answered.  
  
Jonathan bent over, looking at them. "Where'd you get those?"  
  
At this Rick grinned. "Me and Evy broke into his house the other day. She guessed he was living in his father's old house and well, we took a chance when no one answered our knock. I found these on his desk." He shouldered his gun pack and stood. "There was a garage, but we didn't think to look inside it. Ready?"  
  
He nodded, clapping Rick on the shoulder and smiling. "You are a man of many resources, Old Chap. Lead the way."  
  
Getting to Ardeth's house in the crowded streets was a chore, but they made it. Rick got the keys out, conscious that a lady in the next yard was watching. He turned and looked at her. She turned her gaze back to the garden she was watering. He shrugged and continued. A minute later he could feel her eyes on he and Jonathan again. He turned and this time smiled big. "Hey, Neighbor," he said, waving.  
  
Her eyes widened and she turned back to her garden once more.  
  
Rick shook his head and said, "Let's go to the garage."  
  
"Right," Jonathan agreed, squinting in the sunlight.   
  
Rick moved back through the yard. Grabbing the lock on the garage's large doors, he tried both keys. "Bingo," he muttered as the lock opened. He handed Jonathan the keys and opened the door. Rick whistled. "Look at that."  
  
Jonathan looked at the car appreciatively. "I say. Ardeth's got some good taste." The maroon car was a beautiful.  
  
Shaking his head, Rick motioned for the keys. Jonathan gave them back. "No. This was probably his dad's. The curator lived here in the city to make sure little was found out about Hamunaptra. I bet Ardeth hasn't even driven this thing." He unlocked the door and got in, turning the ignition. "At least it started," he called out the window, motioning Jonathan to the side. Jonathan moved and Rick eased the car out onto the drive. Taking one of the keys from the ring, he handed it out the window. "Go lock the garage, will you?"   
  
"Will do," Jonathan said, taking the key and moving behind the car. When he finished he got in the passenger side. "Now where?"  
  
Rick looked ahead, slowly driving out until he was onto the street. "I thought we'd get some food and water supplies. It's going to take us at least two days to get out there. And we'll need some gas."  
  
**  
  
Ardeth gazed out over the desert hills and flowing sands as they rode along. At least he was home. They'd rode from near first light and continued on as the noon sun beat down on them. He rested against the horse as they pressed on, saving his strength as he could. He was hungry though. And thirsty. Nassir seemed to share his feelings. The mercenary took out a canteen and drank from it. "Do you want a drink, woman?" he asked, holding it out.  
  
"No," Evelyn replied in that same dead tone that she'd been using whenever anyone questioned her.  
  
Nassir pulled his horse a little closer and nudged Ardeth's leg with his foot. "And you? Thirsty?"  
  
Ardeth turned his head and gazed at the canteen. "Yes," he answered simply, unsure as to whether this man was playing with him.  
  
He didn't laugh though. Instead he moved his eyes to Evy, thrusting the water out again. "Give him some." She hesitated. Nassir sighed deeply. "Imhotep wants him alive and well when we get to where ever we're going. You'd best give him some before he dehydrates. You should drink some too. I have more water in my sack."  
  
Evy ripped the water from his hand and opened the end. Any small thing that broke from her concentration seemed like a delay to her. She was nervous acting. "Here," she murmured, pushing the canteen to Ardeth's lips and tipping it back slightly.  
  
Ardeth drank all she offered. "Thank you, Evelyn," he told her when she pulled it away, making sure to use her name in the hopes it would continuously bring to her mind who she was. She didn't answer, taking a long drink herself and handing it back to Nassir.  
  
Nassir drank again and then shoved it back into his pack. He eyed a small oasis they were approaching. "We need to water the horses. I suggest we eat something as well. How far away is Imhotep? He can't be too far ahead of us." He stopped near the pond.  
  
"We will reach Imhotep by nightfall tomorrow," Evy replied, almost throwing herself from her horse. She grabbed the reigns and led the mare to the water's edge.  
  
Ardeth watched as Nassir dismounted and opened his pack before sliding his gaze to Evy. Even as she stood there looking out across the oasis he could see her tremble. "How are you feeling?" he asked her gently, shifting uncomfortably on the horse.  
  
She didn't turn to look at him. "Why must you always speak to me?"  
  
"Because I want you to fight him." He refrained from looking her over too much. He was losing himself to his dreams. "I know he is strong."  
  
She didn't reply to that, merely gazed out ahead. Dropping the reigns, she walked past and left him alone with his thoughts. He exhaled and licked his lips. He would try again at Hamunaptra, would do everything in his power to save her from Imhotep once more. Suddenly Nassir was before him, untying his bonds and freeing his constant hug on the horse's neck. Ardeth groaned as his 'guardian' helped him from the horse and called, "Woman!"  
  
"What is it?" Evy said testily, sounding more like herself in that than she'd sounded since they began this trip. Ardeth fought the urge to grin.  
  
Nassir pointed. "Have a look at his wounds while I make us something to eat. If he tries anything, call." He looked at Ardeth. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Ardeth nodded his agreement to not cause any trouble and looked to Evy when the mercenary left them alone. "Come here," she ordered, grabbing his chain and leading him to sit by the water. He followed her and sat with her, watching as she pulled back his shirt and untied the cloth around his shoulder. He breathed deeply as she removed it. She then gripped the bottom of his shirt and ripped a clean portion off. Dipping it in the cool water, she pushed it into his hand. "You can wash yourself."  
  
He nodded, rubbing the cloth over his wounded shoulder, cleaning away the two day old blood that had dried against his skin. Ardeth frowned. Another scar for him to keep to remember Imhotep by. That and his pained leg. He'd managed to rip it open again in his struggle last night. It had taken a considerable effort for him to push himself last night and he chided himself his failure. Under her watchful eyes he dipped the cloth back into the water, leaving it on the sand underneath and moving his hands to untie the cloth around his thigh. Letting it fall to the ground, he ripped the hole in his pants wider and looked at the blood that hid the true color of his skin. It wasn't good, that was certain. Evy looked at his leg curiously. "Who did this?" she asked him, taking the rag from the water and giving it back.  
  
Ardeth gratefully took it and winced as he washed over the cut. "Imhotep." He looked at her, wondering what her reaction would be. She simply continued looking. Then her dark eyes slid up to meet his. She seemed about to say something, then abruptly turned her head as riders approached the other side of the oasis. Ardeth's breath caught in his chest. Med-Jai. He waited, watching as they allowed their horses to drink. Ahmed and Ali, his friends. Evy too remained still, watching them as they tended their horses. True to his warning, Imhotep had blinded the Med-Jai to them. It was eerie, watching them and knowing that they couldn't see or hear him. It was frustrating. Nassir headed over by now, gun drawn and aimed. Ardeth stood. "No!" he hissed. "They cannot see us!"  
  
Nassir grunted, still aiming. "Can't see us? How could that be? They're right there." He seemed less than confident in his logic though, when the Med-Jai failed to acknowledge the fact they had a gun trained on them.  
  
"Please," Ardeth said, approaching Nassir carefully. "Imhotep blinds them. To kill them will only draw more and then we might not escape." He had no desire to see his friends shot dead like this.  
  
Nassir turned, pointing his gun at Ardeth. "Get back or I'll have to wound you somewhere else." Ardeth eased back and watched as Nassir aimed once more at the oblivious Med-Jai. He inhaled sharply as a shot rang out. His eyes flashed in anger as he looked from Nassir and then to where his friends were. They were both still standing. His eyes questioned Nassir. "I wanted to see if they would respond, so I missed." He was shocked and pale, staring at the warriors across the pond. Shaking his head, he turned and headed back to the small fire nearby.  
  
Ardeth sat back down beside Evy and began washing his leg again, trying to hear what his friends were saying. They were too far for him to glean much, but he did manage to catch that there was a search for him going on. _Keep your eyes on O'Connell and Carnahan_, he thought to them, praying somehow they would think to. Evy was in particular danger where Betrayer was concerned if she managed to escape Imhotep's grasp. Ardeth looked at her, watching her as she watched the Med-Jai cautiously. Throwing the rag down into the water, conscious that once they left it may be visible to the Med-Jai, he picked up the cloth that tied around his shoulder. He strained to get it just right and then sighed. "Evy," he said quietly. She looked up. "Would you help me? It hurts to lift my arm."  
  
Her dark eyes widened, but with a nod she mumbled, "Fine." Her soft fingers brushed against his chest as she took the cloth into her hands and began tying. She exhaled deeply when she was finished and said, "All done," as she got up and went to Nassir.  
  
He watched her go, knowing that this was hard on her. She was torn between knowing what was right and doing what every fiber of her being was forcing her to do. He sighed as the Med-Jai rode away. It was a perfect opportunity for him to escape but he wouldn't leave her. Imhotep had done well in getting them out here, that was certain. But he would not succeed. No, ultimately justice would be done and Imhotep would once again be placed in his grave. Even if it required his own death, there was no other option in Ardeth's mind for the outcome. Imhotep would fail. Tying off his leg, he stood and limped to where Nassir and Evy were. His strength and resolve overcame the fatigue of riding and the pain of his injuries. He sat down beside Evy and vowed within himself just as Ankhwa had that he would protect this woman with everything in him. This time he wouldn't fail her.   
  
  



	9. Demon's Rage

Ardeth8

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Eight - Demon's Rage  
Rating: PG13   
Warning: Angsty sexual situations ahead. Heck, a lotta angst all over the place. Hehe. Um...don't kill me?  
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
  
Again, THANK YOU to my reviewers. You guys are so good to me! :-) Thanks!  
  
**  
  
Ardeth stirred in the saddle and awoke to the shadowy skies and cooling breeze of dusk. He looked around at the surrounding desert and exhaled deeply. They were almost there. Licking his nearly dry lips, he shifted around. His leg still hurt and his back ached from being in this position too long, but he'd push himself through. He'd been through worse during his life and was true to his resolve to stop Imhotep once more.  
  
His dreams had been troubling throughout the day. Visions of battles and of Imhotep, of Evelyn fighting and dying, of his people dying. Imhotep's future planned out, he was certain. Ardeth wouldn't allow it to come to pass. He would fight Imhotep to the death and more would follow if necessary.   
  
He closed his eyes. Had his life been building to this moment, for such a time as this? At his birth a prophet had told his parents that he was destined to do great things, to fight a mighty demon such as the world had never seen - Imhotep he now knew. But what would happen once that destiny were fulfilled? Would God call him home? He ached at that thought. Not that he feared death or what would happen afterwards, but he wanted more time here. Time to enjoy the simple things in all creation without having to battle the next day. But he wasn't so sure he'd get that chance. He hoped for it certainly, but just couldn't feel right or wrong about it either way. _  
  
Allah give me strength to fight_, he prayed as he opened his eyes once more to gaze out at the dusty blue skies of imminent nightfall. He shuddered at the all too familiar surroundings as they approached the site where Hamunaptra had sunk into the sand. "How long until we reach Imhotep, woman?" Nassir growled from Ardeth's left. He seemed edgy and fearful.  
  
Ardeth more or less agreed. There was an old saying among his people about the wind not blowing right. This felt like one of those times.  
  
Evy reigned the horse in to a stop and threw herself from the saddle. "We are here," she announced, her voice still hungry and seeking.  
  
"Here," the mercenary grunted sarcastically as he too dismounted and began untying Ardeth. "Out in the middle of the desert. What does she think, he's just going to come out from around some rock?" He threw the rope onto the ground and eased Ardeth's arms over the horse's neck. Helping him down, he muttered, "Come," and pulled him by his chains.  
  
Ardeth followed and looked out as Evelyn began walking out into the middle of the sand. When she reached a certain point she stopped and dropped to her knees. Nassir pushed him down to _his _knees and they waited. "Imhotep speak through me," Evy finally said as her hands caressed the sand.  
  
"No!" Ardeth shouted when her voice filled the air chanting the words that would awaken Imhotep, her hands no longer caressing but digging into the earth desperately. He struggled as Nassir held to the chain between his wrists. "No, Evelyn!"  
  
Ardeth threw himself onto his back, pulling Nassir down onto him. "I'm warning you," he growled, hitting at Ardeth as they wrestled in the sand.  
  
"No," Ardeth countered, gripping his chain and flipping Nassir over. "I'm warning _you. _Imhotep is going to kill us all if you don't let me stop her!" Nassir wouldn't listen and kept struggling to overcome him, throwing a punch that made Ardeth double over in pain. "You're letting him kill us," he hissed as Nassir pushed him onto his side and drew his fist back again.  
  
Suddenly a great shaking stopped them both where they were. Fist still in the air, Nassir turned his gaze towards Evy. The wind picked up. Ardeth sat up and looked. The sand beneath her fingers was trembling and soon began to cave in. "What is that?" Nassir asked in a fearful tone.  
  
Ardeth stared on gravely. "That is Imhotep." His voice was just as dead as Evy's had been. "He is awake."  
  
Nassir cursed and stood up, unconcerned now with Ardeth. He backed away, watching the sand under Evelyn as it sank. Evy backed away on her knees and turned to look at them both. She crawled to where Ardeth sat and covered her lips. The spell had ended. "My God. What have I done?" Her eyes glowed in fear as she watched the sands.  
  
Ardeth took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he watched and waited. "It could not be helped." Why did it suddenly feel like they and Imhotep were the only ones left in the world?  
  
Abruptly the shaking stopped. The wait was over. Evy cried out when a dark and gnarled hand suddenly popped up out of the desert floor. Closing her eyes, she leaned against Ardeth and another hand joined the other onto the surface. The sand began caving in again as Imhotep raised himself from the grounds of Hamunaptra.   
  
Nassir cursed again when the dread priest stood at full height, his eyeless face seeming to gaze between the three of them. Ignoring Evy and Ardeth for the moment, he moved to stand before his now violently shaking servant. He held out his hand filled with little gold charms, rings and coins. Nassir looked down uncertainly, but worked up enough courage to take the payment that was being offered. Imhotep nodded and then pointed to Evy. "What?" Nassir said into the night air, forgetting that Imhotep didn't speak English or Arabic. Imhotep pointed again more insistently and then motioned for Nassir to follow. "O-okay." Praying he wouldn't misunderstand and anger the creature, he moved to Evy and pulled her up as Imhotep turned and grasped the chain that shackled Ardeth's wrists.  
  
"No," Evy fearfully moaned as Imhotep mercilessly drug him to the hole in the sand. "Ardeth." Nassir pushed her towards them.  
  
Ardeth struggled as Imhotep picked him up, clutched at the sands as he pulled him down through the hole and under the earth. Nassir forced Evy to the edge. "He's got to be kidding."  
  
Evy didn't answer, simply swallowed and stared where Ardeth had disappeared. "Oh...oh dear." She looked up at Nassir who hesitated. The sand below stirred and Imhotep's dead hand resurfaced, clasping around Evy's ankle and with a thud she hit the ground, screaming as Imhotep pulled her to the hole and down into the earth below. She couldn't breathe or think as he drew her down, her eyes closed and her arms around the dead creature that dragged her. Suddenly she was dropped to a hard surface as Imhotep scrambled back to the surface.   
  
Evy coughed and frantically wiped the sand from her face, half expecting the ground above her to cave in and bury them alive. She opened her eyes when the realization hit that there was no danger of that. The inner chambers of the City of the Dead had been preserved. "Evy," Ardeth soothed, crouching where she sat on her knees. He held out his hand.  
  
She nodded and replied, "I'm all right," taking the hand gratefully as he helped her to stand. She brushed the dust off her dress and looked up as Imhotep dragged a squirming Nassir down into the depths of what was left of Hamunaptra. They fell to the floor and Imhotep immediately left Nassir behind.  
  
Ardeth moved to stand in front of Evy when he approached. His crumbling lips twisted into a hideous grin. "Evelyn, get back," Ardeth warned. Imhotep gripped his shoulder, emitted a sound that could have been a laugh and yanked Ardeth roughly down the stairs to the large stone slab in the center of the room. He fought to pull himself from the creature's grasp and again warned Evy back as she tried to fight Imhotep off.  
  
Without regard to Ardeth's struggles or Evy's attacks, Imhotep locked Ardeth's chain into a cuff and then turned on Evy, taking her wrist and locking it into the other side. Leaving them uncomfortably crouched, he turned his back and headed towards another chamber, motioning the shaky Nassir to join. The mercenary glanced uncertainly between them and Imhotep, finally choosing to follow behind his dark employer. Evy sank to her knees, her arm above her and sighed as Ardeth did the same. "He's going to die now," he said gently as they both waited for the inevitable screams.  
  
Evelyn nodded sullenly and looked down. "I'm so sorry." That was all she could say.  
  
Ardeth shook his head, wanting to reach for her and touch her face, but his chains wouldn't allow it. "No, Evelyn. This is not your fault. He put a spell on you. You couldn't help what you did." He tried to reassure her with his dark eyed gaze.  
  
She searched his face sadly and nodded almost grudgingly. "I hurt you." Her eyes traveled from his where she'd squeezed his wounded shoulder to his side where she'd elbowed him when he was trying to kidnap her to safety. She grimaced.  
  
He smiled at her then. "It's all right. I understand why you did it."  
  
Smiling softly herself, she exhaled and touched his shoulder with her free hand and caused him to wince a little. "I should have a look at that when I can," she commented as naturally as if they were safe back in Cairo.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, not taking his eyes from hers until the screaming began. He turned his head for a moment, trying to see if he could see anything and when he turned back he was greeted with a troublesome sight as Evy sat there, eyes closed and trembling. "Evelyn?"  
  
She swallowed and opened her eyes again, trying to brush her fears aside with a smile. "I'm fine. I just can't believe..." Evy bit her bottom lip and glanced towards the chamber Imhotep had left through. "It's all happening again, Ardeth. What if..." She didn't continue.  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "I'll fight for you, Evelyn. He will fail again as he failed before. I won't let him hurt you." He poured his promise out through soulful eyes.  
  
Evy's lips broke into a genuine smile now. She could see the promise there, the intent behind it. "You've been so good to me," she told him, echoing what she'd said before. Moving as far as her cuffed wrist would allow, she placed her lips over his in repayment for all he'd done for her, in sweet seeking and with the feelings that were developing inside her.  
  
"Well," an ancient voice laughed in an ancient tongue. Imhotep gazed down in amusement at them. "I leave you for but a moment, my Nefertiri, and already you are found in the embrace of your lover." The creature tsk'd.  
  
Evy pulled away quickly and looked up. Now fully regenerated, Imhotep loomed above them with an angered smirk. She slit her eyes. "I'm _not _your Nefertiri!"  
  
Imhotep laughed and crouched, avoiding her hand easily as she tried to strike him. Grabbing her free wrist, he smiled and touched her hair. "You will always be my Nefertiri," he said softly, then changed his tone harshly as he ran his hand down her arm. "In the past, in this life and in every life you will always be _my _Nefertiri." Evy closed her eyes as his fingers traveled back up her arm and across her neck up to her lips. "For now, My Love, you will sleep. I have things I must attend to." His eyes slid to Ardeth momentarily.  
  
"No!" she shouted as he began chanting, his hand still on her cheek. "No, please!" She fought to keep her eyes open now, kicking at the dread priest and trying to get her hand back. Inevitably though, the spell took over and she slumped.   
  
Imhotep lingered his hand on her face for a moment and then turned to the glaring Ardeth Bay. "She will always be mine, Med-Jai," he growled as he freed Ardeth's chain from the cuff and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Your heart doesn't lie with this woman," Ardeth said through clenched teeth as he ripped away and took battle stance, fully prepared to fight this man to the death. "Take these chains from me and face me fairly, Coward!"  
  
Imhotep laughed at that, advancing with his sinister smile. "Oh, but I do not wish to fight you, Med-Jai." His tone was honey and spice in it's sarcastic humoring. His hand darted for the chain and he pulled Ardeth to stone slab once more. He pushed Ardeth down onto his stomach roughly and locked him back down. "No. I want to hurt you. And my heart may lie dead," he nodded towards the shattered remains of Anck-su-namun that still covered the floor nearby, "but that will not stop me from taking what is rightfully mine." He turned and disappeared into the room he had killed Nassir in, then returned with what looked like a horse whip. "I killed you too quickly last time, Med-Jai. I now realize the pleasure that could have been had in punishing you properly for daring to put your filthy hands on what belonged to me. What I did not do before I will take great pains to enjoy now." Imhotep's eyes were angered as he lifted the whip and brought it down on Ardeth's back in a loud crack.  
  
Ardeth clenched his teeth and writhed against the slab, trying not to give in to the pain as the priest punished him for the sins of another lifetime. He could feel his shirt begin to rip as the hard rope struck his skin again and again. A few times his voice gave way to the punishment, crying out and echoing through the chamber. He was thankful Evy was asleep for this.  
  
He was also fearfully aware that Imhotep could go on indefinitely without rest or water or food. Such power could easily kill unintentionally as well as with purpose. _I will endure to the end,_ he told himself firmly, dizzy at the waves of pain that washed over him. He would defeat Imhotep before this was over, he knew. He had to.  
  
**  
  
_Nefertiri lay there in her soft bed, waiting for her love. Tonight they would run away. Tonight would begin their freedom to love one another without fear and without restriction. She snuggled down on her stomach and smiled, staring out onto the terrace at the beautiful tapestry of stars. Everything was beautiful tonight. It was exciting and scary almost, but so wonderful to know that they would be free. Sighing, she thought of her lover. This would not be so easy for him. She wanted desperately to leave the pain of Egypt behind her and never look back, but what of him? The Med-Jai were his friends and his family. They would both betray their king and country tonight, but he would be betraying more. She didn't care what Seti thought. He had no care for her, never had. He was a man of show and acting, not of feeling. Nefertiri sighed again.  
  
She could hear something rustling in the shadows towards the entrance to her bedroom and she smiled, knowing it to be her Med-Jai. Footsteps closed in on her and a hand reached out to caress her back softly. "Ankhwa," she answered the touching and she tried to raise up. She was surprised when the soft hand pushed her back down to the bed and held her there.  
  
Lips rested against her ear and his hand rubbed roughly now. "So, my Promised, your lover was to come to you tonight?" Imhotep whispered. She could smell wine on him and shook.  
  
"My Lord," she stammered, panic running all through her body. What could she say to him? Ankhwa would come any moment and find Imhotep with her. Her mood of beauty and joy was now ravaged by fear.  
  
Imhotep turned her over and grabbed her wrists, pinning them down to the soft bed. "If he comes here this night then he will die." Those were his only words of warning before he shoved his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she shook beneath him.  
  
"No," she pleaded when he let up and moved to lay his full weight on her. "Please, Imhotep." He seemed almost pleased with her resistance.  
  
His face lit only slightly by the soft light from her balcony, he gazed at her with eyes that told her of his deep hunger and his anger. His hands searched her trembling body and she could do nothing but allow it to happen. She belonged to him, no one could rightfully stop this from happening. "You would deny me," he was saying as he moved his lips to her throat. "I am your betrothed and you would deny me." He began kissing her neck. "I will show you what you deny yourself."  
  
Her heart raced and she stared up at the ceiling, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her. Maybe if she laid here and let Imhotep do as he pleased he would leave before Ankhwa came for her. She could only pray that was so as the priest's hand brushed over her hip and down her thigh. Nefertiri swallowed and froze when she heard footsteps. She could no longer fight the tears that had threatened to fall. "Nefertiri?" Ankhwa questioned gently. He couldn't see Imhotep yet, his eyes unused to the darkness of her room. Imhotep covered her lips while he raised to stand. Ankhwa wouldn't see the attack until it was too late.   
  
Suddenly the priest's hand left her mouth and she listened in horror as the two men hit the floor and struggled. With no mind to whatever danger she may face, she rushed out and ripped a torch from the hallway wall. Returning to her room she screamed as Imhotep wrestled Ankhwa's scimitar away and held it up. As the blade pierced the skin and into his stomach, Nefertiri dropped the torch onto the floor and covered her lips as she stared at her lover. Ankhwa gazed back at her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Nef..." He tried to speak but couldn't.  
  
Imhotep stood and stepped back as Nefertiri fell to her knees at Ankhwa's side. "Ankhwa," she whimpered, taking his hand and kissing it. Tears streamed her cheeks as she watched him. His eyes gazed lovingly into hers, a small reassuring smile on his lips. And then they dulled. She could only stare and cry, unbelief and shock coursing through her.   
  
What had started out as the beginning of a new life for her ended in tragedy and anguish and there would be no justice in this other than Imhotep's justice being done for her betrayal. It was Imhotep's right to kill Ankhwa for their secret relationship, he was High Priest and going to be her husband. Everything inside of her burned with anger and fear at that thought. She felt sick suddenly and laid down on the floor, not able to think or care about anything at the moment.  
  
She didn't even care that Imhotep had crouched down to pick her up. Nefertiri closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She moaned as the realization of the past few minutes hit her again. Her lover was dead and this man who would be her husband had ripped him away. Leaning her head against the priest unconsciously, she opened her eyes and looked ahead as he carried her from her quarters and through the dim halls. He stopped when they came to a guard. "There is a Med-Jai dead in the Princess' room," he told him. "He is guilty of a crime against me and I brought him to justice. See that the room is cleaned by morning."  
  
Nefertiri watched as the young Med-Jai's eyes hardened before Imhotep took her away and to where his rooms were. She wiped her tears when he pulled back the sheets on his bed and laid her down. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, he drew the covers over her and touched her cheek softly. His eyes were set in conflicting emotions as he looked down on her. All she could do was gaze back and wonder what she was going to do now. What could she do?   
  
Suddenly they weren't alone. "Imhotep," Anck-su-namun said from the door. "I came to apologize for my harsh words. I..." She gasped when her eyes hit Nefertiri. Her voice hardened. "I am sorry, High Priest. I did not know you were occupied."  
  
Nefertiri closed her eyes and curled up in his bed as he stood and joined Anck-su-namun. His tone was unreadable as he said, "I am not occupied. Come and we will talk of matters elsewhere. Nefertiri must sleep now."  
  
She sank under the false safety of the covers, tears flooding her cheeks again as she listened to their voices fade. Shaking, she held her eyes tightly shut and covered her mouth against the cries within. She didn't want to believe this was true - that her beloved Ankhwa had met such an unexpected and horrible death. One moment he was there and the next he was gone. If she'd only let herself live without him he wouldn't be lying dead now. Guilt and anguish washed over her as she cried in the priest's bed. So many ifs. He was dead because of her unwillingness to let him go. Her lips trembling and her body weak, she murmured, "Ardeth," before the new exhaustion and sadness made her sleep.  
  
**  
  
_Rick frowned, standing outside the car and looking around in the darkness. He was getting pretty frustrated. "Well, Hamunaptra is somewhere out here," he muttered to Jonathan. This just wasn't his week for things.  
  
Jonathan peeked out the window and sighed. "Maybe you should let me drive, Old Boy. You're exhausted." They had been driving long hours and the wear was starting to show on the ex-Legionairre. He scooted to the driver's side.   
  
O'Connell shook his head. Something was happening out here in the desert. Something bad. He could feel it. "No. It's gotta be right around here somewhere. I don't see a campfire anywhere, so I'm guessing Evy isn't out _here _at least." He sighed deeply.  
  
"What about that tomb you said she was on about?" her brother suggested as he got out and instinctively shielded his eyes from the moonlight to gain a better view. "Maybe she went there."  
  
"Yeah," Rick agreed half heartedly. Something just didn't feel right. He shivered as a cold breeze traveled across his skin. "Or the Med-Jai if she could find them."  
  
Carnahan knitted his brows, trying for the life of him to see whatever Rick kept searching for out on the dark plane of desert. "Funny we haven't see any of those brutes."  
  
He frowned in thought. They should have been challenged by now. "Yeah. Yeah, that's weird. Maybe they're consumed with finding Ardeth." He shrugged, then paused when his ears caught something. "Wait." Rick almost held his breath in anticipation. "Listen." He strained to hear the faint whinny of horses in the near distance. He peered south and barely made out the outline of two horses, standing alone in the desert. "There. Two horses. Let's go."  
  
Rick broke into a run before Jonathan could say anything. "Great," he muttered, running after Rick.   
  
Quite suddenly Rick disappeared from sight with a strangled shout.   
  
"Rick?" he yelled, picking up his pace and skidding to a halt in front of a hole in the ground. He could make Rick out in the light below. "Are you all right down there?" he called, crouching and trying not to smirk at the American's string of pained curses.  
  
Rick groaned and rubbed his sore behind as he stood. He smiled in mock humor when his eyes fell upon the hole's inhabitants. "Not really," he answered, drawing his gun. "Jonathan, I found Ardeth."  
  
**  
  
Evy moaned when she awakened and focussed on the wall across from where she sat. She winced as she moved, her arm sore from being up so long. The breath caught in her chest and her heart pounded from the dream she'd had. She found it hard to not cry in the here and now for the pain Nefertiri had suffered at her lover's death. Which reminded her. Sitting up fully, she frantically searched for Ardeth. Imhotep was right around the side of the slab she could see if she strained to lean far enough. Her eyes widened when she heard Ardeth's groan of pain above her. Opening her mouth to plead with the dread priest, she paused as something hit the ground up the stairs. She twisted around when she heard her brother call, "Are you all right down there?"  
  
The newcomer answered something about finding Ardeth and drew his gun on Imhotep. "Rick!" she shouted, barely able to contain the joy in her voice. He smiled when his eyes caught sight of her. At that point Jonathan dropped down behind Rick and got to his feet, drawing his gun.  
  
Imhotep breathed inward. "You were supposed to keep him in Thebes, Rameses," he hissed, his voice only partly angry.  
  
Evy watched in horror as Jonathan cocked his gun and pointed it not at the creature but at Rick's head. Rick's eyes widened considerably. He shrugged, his lips forming an evil grin that didn't suit the brother she knew. He spoke in the ancient words Imhotep spoke. "Yeah, well, you know. Things happen. Having a little fun?" He nodded towards the stone before Imhotep. "I see your package arrived."  
  
"Jonathan!" Evy yelled before Imhotep could comment, the shock evident in her voice. "Just what on Earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
He laughed and nudged Rick with the gun in his hand. "Drop it, _ Old Boy_," he drawled, chuckling when Rick's Thompson hit the floor. He pushed Rick towards the stairs. He took one step then turned, his fist flying to punch Jonathan in the stomach. To his great shock, Jonathan fought back with speed and calculation - nothing close to the lacking way he'd fought before.   
  
With deftly thrown hits Jonathan sent Rick stumbling for balance down the stairs. He hit the floor below on his knees and scowled back up. "Jonathan, what's the matter with you?"  
  
Aiming once more at Rick, he slowly walked down the stairs. "Don't you understand? I'm not Jonathan anymore, at least not completely. My name is or rather was Rameses. My good friend here helped me remember." He laughed. "It's handy knowing everything Jonathan knows. English for example - how to work this gun." He eyes slid to Evy. "I kind of like being the older one, _Baby Sister_ ." He kicked O'Connell with his boot and motioned him towards Imhotep. "Get moving."  
  
Rick got to his feet with a glare and grudgingly stood before Imhotep. Imhotep laughed and crossed his arms, saying to Rameses, "Actually I am pleased you are here. It will save me time before I kill him."  
  
"What was that?" Rick asked through gritted teeth, his eyes filled with anger and the promise that the priest would not see tomorrow.  
  
Jonathan grinned. "He says he's glad we're here. He wants to kill you, you see." He glanced down at Evy, switching languages once more. "I want to know when you're going to kill my sister. I don't suppose you'd give me that honor?" His eyes met Imhotep's in good natured pleading.  
  
Imhotep shook his head. "Nefertiri is mine alone to deal with." The priest sized Rick up thoughtfully. "I will let you play with this one - later." He looked around before pointing to a large column. "Tie him to that. There is rope in the chamber behind me."  
  
Rick ignored Imhotep and his newfound lackey for the moment when Jonathan scurried off into another room. He looked down at Ardeth. He wasn't in a happy position, that was certain. Laying against the slab, likely thankful for the rest, he caught his breath. Rick noted the cuff scrapes on his wrists, the large bleeding welts under his torn shirt. He was next if he read that little conversation between Imhotep and 'Rameses' correctly. It didn't take understanding the words. The intent in their eyes was more than enough to tip him off. He sighed. "Hey, Ardeth," he said almost conversationally. "How's it going?"  
  
Ardeth wheezed out a laugh despite his pain. "Hey, Rick. Badly." The Med-Jai sighed loudly.  
  
Imhotep watched the little display with some amusement, wondering what they could be so carelessly chatting about when they were obviously on the losing side of the battle. He turned when Rameses came back, rope entwined in his grasp and excitement in his eyes. Rameses had always been the bloodthirsty type, hating most everyone and everything. Except Anck-su-namun. Imhotep glared at him, remembering that this new incarnation had ordered Anck-su-namun's mummy destroyed the last time. But even in allowing this man to live he had his revenge. This incarnation was still somewhere within, his soul no doubt anguished at the things his body did to his friends and sister. Imhotep grinned, watching Jonathan force O'Connell to the column. Rameses, he knew and Nefertiri and her Med-Jai obviously. This light colored one was alien to his eyes. Not that it mattered to him any. It just an observation. Just another enemy that would be crushed.  
  
His eyes bore down once more upon the exhausted Med-Jai below. This one's punishment was nowhere near complete. He would bear the pain of 3,000 years of torment because of his people, his willingness to test Imhotep's anger and his aid when these other fools had stopped him from raising Anck-su-namun. This Med-Jai had committed the same crime he himself was guilty of and would pay, if not with his eternity than with the remainder of his life. And Nefertiri would pay also, in one way or another.   
  
But how to make them pay. That was the question that rang through his mind. Sure there were many ideas, but what would be the best choice? He could torture these who had wronged him all day and through the night if he so chose, but he wanted more than just to hear their screams of agony. No, he wanted to know the endlessly sorrowful sound of hopelessness day in and day out. He wanted their spirits broken. Oh, how he would revel in their begging and pleading, delight himself in refusing mercy upon them. Yes, he was truly the monster that their frightened voices named him to be. What reason did he have not to be?   
  
His rage consumed him completely now, every fiber of his being screaming out in the eternal demand that he have vengeance. He balled his fists as the anger welled up in him, it's bitter sweetness flowing through him to provide strength and will. He turned smoldering eyes onto the resting Med-Jai below him and threw back the whip once more, for now content in the physical punishment he could deal. There would be time later for planning. When Bay screamed Nefertiri called something in her own tongue, her voice fearful. And then it hit Imhotep. He could do something that would break both Nefertiri's soul and that of her lover if he knew them right.  
  
Ignoring the angered shouts of both O'Connell and Nefertiri, he threw the whip down to the floor and disappeared once more into the adjoining chamber. Yes, he would have the very things he desired. His vengeance would be realized in this lifetime. Gripping a ceremonial dagger from the floor, he returned to the main chamber. Uncuffing the Med-Jai, he ripped him from the slab and dragged him when he collapsed to the floor weakly. He threw him down to his knees before Nefertiri's pain filled gaze and pulled his head back by his dark hair. Placing the knife at Bay's throat, he gazed intently at Nefertiri and said, "Now, you will watch your lover die."  
  
"Nooo!" Evy wailed in ancient Egyptian, pulling against her restraint. "Imhotep, don't do this again. Please! It was I who insisted that the relationship continue. It was my choice that we would leave Egypt. Please don't punish him for what I've done." Her eyes pleaded with the priest, her heart praying he would reason.  
  
"Evy," Rick called, trying to break free of his ties. "What's going on?" Jonathan kicked him.  
  
"He's going to kill Ardeth," she answered, her eyes locked with Imhotep's, her voice switching languages desperately. "Please. We can work this out, you and I."  
  
Imhotep made a show of considering her words. He stared at her gravely, using every ounce of seriousness to convey the gravity of what he was going to tell her. "You wish me to have mercy on this man?"  
  
Evelyn nodded, not sure if he was teasing her or not. "Yes," she breathed out.  
  
He looked into the windows of her soul, trying to see what could be seen within. He eased his grip on Ardeth. "I will have mercy." He let that sink in for a moment. She was visibly relieved yet still wary. Imhotep smiled coldly. "But my mercy comes at a price."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and then her face fell. "What is your price?" Her voice quivered.  
  
Imhotep fingered the blade still at Ardeth's neck. "You."  
  
Ardeth clutched helplessly at the priests arms and struggled a little. "No! Evelyn, don't give him what he wants!" His brown eyes glittered with warning.   
  
The creature sliced at Ardeth's skin with the knife. "I want you, Nefertiri. Your complete and unfaltering submission is the price I demand for this man's life. There can be no other bargain." He waited for her to react. Yes. If she chose yes then it would hurt them far more than the physical punishment any beating would accomplish. If she chose no then he would devise another means of breaking them. But she wouldn't do that. He could see it in her eyes. She was fighting with herself. Fighting her fear so she could do the thing she knew she must.  
  
Evy swallowed, looking from Imhotep to Ardeth and then Rick and Jonathan. They all watched, all waited for her to speak. Even Rick who didn't understand the words could guess at least some of the intent. She reached her free hand out. Ardeth was just within touching range. Her fingers gently rubbed at his cheek. "You died once because I couldn't let you go. I can't let that happen again."  
  
Ardeth tried to shake his head and couldn't. "Don't, Evy. You would be worth my death." He swallowed and took a breath.  
  
She smiled softly. "Live today and fight tomorrow," she said in English. "I won't let you die again." Then, mustering every ounce of courage she had, Evelyn lifted her eyes to Imhotep. "I agree."  
  
"No," Ardeth gasped as Imhotep let him go. "Evelyn, no."  
  
Imhotep yanked him to his feet and smiled coldly. "Done," he told her, a finality in his voice that gave her chills.  
  
Evy watched as he pushed Ardeth onto the stone, locking him down once more. She felt her knees go weak and seriously considered collapsing in fear. Oh, what had she done? He would be ten times worse than he may have been 3,000 years ago. He didn't care for her back then, but now he burned in hatred for her. "My God," she murmured when he turned back to her and started to advance. She backed away, desperately seeking escape. When her back hit the wall she was reminded of the first time she saw Imhotep. He was definately more frightening this way.  
  
Imhotep rested his hands on either side of her, his lips closing in and trapping hers in a possessive kiss. When he pulled back he was smiling darkly, delightedly. "There will come a time when you will _beg _ to do my will," he assured her in low tones. "Oh, my sweet Nefertiri, I will defile you in all sorts of manner and still you will call me your beloved before I'm through."  
  
Evy shrank back from his hate filled gaze and looked away. 'Not bloody likely,' was on the tip of her tongue, but she knew it would only win her more of his angered words and threats. She heard Rick curse and agreed mentally. For the first time since all of this began she truly and honestly felt like they might not get through this. It was a terrifying feeling.   
  
  
  
  



	10. The Calm Before A Storm

Ardeth9

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Nine - The Calm Before A Storm  
Rating: PG13   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
  
Thanks to my dear reviewers, even the one that said "Ick". -) At least she didn't say, "You write like a blind dog catches a frisbee." Hehehehe. Well, I think this chapter came out weak, so maybe I do write like a blind dog playing frisbee. Anyhow, THANKS! :-D  
  
**  
  
_The night was dark in an endless plague of night that would never again fall away under the light of the sun. Ardeth stood there in the sand, his shackled hands raised to his chest almost protectively. He wore his desert robes once more, but instead of being proudly decorated for the battles won the clothes were torn and soaked in his own blood. There had been times in his life he'd thought the battle had been hard and draining. None had been so tiring as this. None had left him so exhausted. And it wasn't just physical wear or fear of death that kept him standing here, docile and awaiting doom. It was mental exhaustion. Hopelessness.  
  
He raised his eyes to look at the apocalyptic aftermath of the most important battle he'd ever fought - and lost. He could hear the sounds of celebration in the distance, the sounds of a large crackling fire and screams filling the night air. The huge army was burning his people, the dead and those who had been unfortunate enough to survive the massacre that had taken place. The great killing that still went on in other parts of the world. He glanced from side to side at the army of dead that surrounded. They had taken even his right to die with his people away from him. Imhotep had seen to it that he lived through the battle. He looked down the long path that lay ahead, his eyes traveling through the sand to the foot of a great pyramid that had been erected. Staked torches stood as entry markers to stairs that climbed outside on the pyramid's surface to the flat top where the priest waited for him.  
  
He would wait no longer.  
  
Two soldiers grabbed his arms and pushed him towards the pyramid. Ardeth went without a fight. He could dimly remember a time when there was nothing that could stop him. A time when he'd promised every breath he took to the mission of keeping Imhotep from rising, to stop Imhotep should the unfortunate happen. Those times were dead in him. He could only pray silently that Imhotep was tired of him enough to end his life quickly. He'd failed. Failed his people, his sworn duty. Failed Evelyn.  
  
He groaned when they threw him onto the stairs and prodded him along with their swords. Ardeth got to his feet slowly, rubbing the sand and blood from his lips as the army of evil laughed. He couldn't even find strength to be angry at that. Ardeth Bay had lost everything.  
  
When they reached the top one of the soldiers pushed him down to his knees. Ardeth looked up at the man before him. Imhotep sat at the top of this great pyramid in a throne of gold. His smile bragged to Ardeth of the war he'd just won. Rameses sat to Imhotep's left, but Ardeth found his eyes drawn to the monster's right side. His Evelyn sat there with her hand on Imhotep's arm. Her eyes were lined in kohl and her hair dressed elaborately. The clothing she wore barely covered her richly decorated body. But even those changes paled to the change in her eyes. Ardeth turned his head and closed his eyes as a soldier intoned in a raspy voice, "Hail King Imhotep, Master of Egypt, Father of all that walks the Earth. Hail Queen Nefertiri, Mother of the World. We bring you the sacrifice."  
  
Ardeth looked out over the desert as fire fell from the skies over Cairo, destroying what was left of the great city. It was numbing, seeing the world as he knew it die. His eyes were drawn to Imhotep as he stood, clothed in white and gold. The image of a king now. This world was his. He came to stand above Ardeth. The king crouched and looked into his eyes almost sympathetically. "You never believed it would come to this, Med-Jai?"  
  
"No," he answered in low tones, devoid of anger or feeling. He couldn't feel, wouldn't allow it. It would only break him further.  
  
Imhotep stood and faced his throne, white robe flowing in the breeze. "My Queen, do you wish me to have mercy upon this man?" he asked Evy. Evy. Ardeth couldn't stop the feeling that came with thinking that name. Images of a young girl who had kept her cool while the minions of Imhotep gathered on the stairs and even went so far as to tell her brother that "patience was a virtue" even as their very lives were in danger. Memories of a strong willed woman that had braved going with a monster to save the lives of her brother and friends. A woman who'd shared smiles and biscuits at a local bakery with him. He fought the urge to smile at the remembrance of her accusing him of scaring her, fought the tears that threatened when he remembered their few kisses.  
  
She wasn't Evy anymore. That woman he'd thought he'd fallen in love with was dead. Nefertiri watched Ardeth curiously. "And what would you do with him, My Beloved King?"  
  
Imhotep smiled. "Anything you desire is yours, My Nefertiri. I give him to you as a present to do with as you see fit." He spread his hands. "All I have to give you is yours."  
  
Nefertiri gazed at her priest in dark delight. "I thank you, Imhotep. My love for you is boundless."  
  
Ardeth felt sick at that, knowing that despite everything the world had gone through since the beginning of this nightmare, she meant it. Imhotep had found his enduring love. His dark eyes mirrored it. Anck-su-namun's replacement, his hated enemy and Ardeth's love. If she had given herself to this man then everything in Ardeth's heart was truly dead. "As is mine for you, Beloved," he answered, those shadowy eyes filled with passion and evils. "What is your command?"  
  
Nefertiri's eyes fell upon Ardeth as if they were strangers. "I want you to kill him, Imhotep. Take his sword and kill him by your own hand."  
  
The dread creature turned to the task ahead. "As you desire," he said, taking Ardeth's sword from one of the soldiers and holding it to his heart.  
  
Ardeth looked once more across the desert and across those around him. Nefertiri watched him. She was giving him mercy, he knew. She knew he wanted to die. He could see that much in her eyes. Ardeth looked to Imhotep and swallowed, ready for his destiny. And as Imhotep began to take his life his eyes fell upon Rameses and he could tell by the glint of envy in his eyes that Imhotep would soon follow, and Nefertiri. Evy hadn't broken the cycle by her sacrifice for him, only delayed what was to happen and what would happen over and over again. And he would fail her in the next life.   
  
Ardeth Bay sorrowfully bowed his head and let go.  
  
**  
  
_Rick looked towards the chambers that Imhotep had dragged Evy into. "What is he doing in there with her?" he hissed, eyes darting to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan, or Rameses as he insisted on being called, thumbed the barrel of his gun as he sat against the wall near the column that Rick and now Ardeth were tied to. "Mmm, wouldn't you like to see?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up!" Rick growled, kicking dust and sand up at the smirking Jonathan. "I know he's not doing _that _because we haven't heard her laughing at his...." He turned his head suddenly and tried to peer at the Med-Jai behind him when he groaned. "Ardeth? You awake?"  
  
Ardeth let out a deep breath. "Yes, O'Connell. Thankfully."  
  
Rick looked down at the floor and shook his foot to wake it up. "Bad dreams?"  
  
The Med-Jai didn't answer right away and Rick winced at the silence. Soon, however, Ardeth said softly, "You don't want to know this dream. Pray for your sleep and for our success."  
  
At this Rameses chuckled. "That's a doomed prayer, my friends. But if you'd like to delude yourselves, be my guest." He rubbed his hands together and eyed Rick. "I wonder when Imhotep'll let me have a little fun with you. I say I'm rather looking forward to it."  
  
"You talk like Carnahan," Ardeth observed quietly. "He must be somewhere inside you. Fight, Jonathan."  
  
Rameses' expression turned into mocking as he drawled, "Fight, Jonathan!" He rolled his eyes. "He's weak. Do you honestly think he'd be able to overcome me? Please. I'm surprised he's my incarnation."  
  
"Yeah, I am too, you _freak_," Rick shot, trying to kick Jonathan's foot that was just out of reach. "At least Jonathan wasn't a sniveling little lackey like you are."  
  
Rameses leaned forward, sized Rick up and sent his fist into his mouth. "I'll get mine in good timing, O'Connell. Don't you worry about that." He smiled. "You'd better worry about when old Imhotep gives me the go ahead. He can do some pretty disturbing things when he's got a mind for it, but his one fatal flaw is that he's got a heart. He holds back even when he doesn't want to. I, however, like inflicting pain." He gazed distastefully at the gun in his hand. His eyes became excited then. "Want me to tell you how I killed Imhotep and Nefertiri?"  
  
"No," Ardeth and Rick responded in unison.  
  
Jonathan waved his hand. "Oh, shut up. You're going to hear it and it makes ever so smashing a story," he began despite their denial.  
  
"Oh, God," Rick groaned, sinking down. "Now I see the resemblance."  
  
Ardeth smiled despite the weight on his heart and mind and listened as Rameses began to regale them with details. "Well, you see Imhotep walked right into death. My little bird, Anck-su-namun, oh she got him all right. Backed him right into my little trap." This got Ardeth's attention a bit. Not that he cared whatsoever what pains the creature had dealt with during his life, but it did make for an interesting diversion, so far. "Oh she coaxed him and pleased him and teased him with a stunning performance. Got him to kill Seti, though we hadn't planned it to come out exactly as it had." Jonathan frowned in thought. "I can't imagine why she killed herself when all she had to do was accuse our friend in there of rape. He may have been High Priest, but I would have had authority to execute him for it after Father died. Maybe she grew a liking for the fellow and turned her back on me. Taught her well, I did." He laughed.  
  
Rick rolled his eyes. "Were all you people back then back stabbers?"  
  
Jonathan leaned forward and grinned. "Don't you know it, O'Connell. It was the intrigue. Exciting times we lived in! At any rate it was I who ordered the Hom-Dai. To tell the truth I was a bit jealous, you could say, that he'd touched Anck-su-namun. So, I ordered that some hideous curse be put on him and a priest of Anubis suggested the Hom-Dai. Now that was fun. Not nearly so fun as when I killed Nefertiri, though." He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I liked that. Yes, you see I took this knife and laid her out on a ah..." He stopped, eying Ardeth's glare. "Oh, oh. I take it you don't want to hear this part?"  
  
Ardeth clenched his fists and pulled a little at his bonds. "I will put you in your grave for what you've done!" he snapped, forgetting for a moment that this was Jonathan as well as Rameses. "You are telling me that all of this is your doing? That you spurred Anck-su-namun on to her relationship with Imhotep and then caused this curse?"  
  
Rameses was in a maddeningly good humor. "Well, yes it appears I am the cause for all of this." He laughed thoughtfully. "Imagine that."  
  
Ardeth grunted angrily. That dream had shaken him to his core. He didn't like to imagine himself as giving up or being so defeated, nor did he want to conceive of seeing Evelyn the way he had in his sleep. "Hey, Ardeth," Rick asked in concern. "You okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I saw the future laid out, a future we must do everything in our power to stop." He leaned back. "Where were you when Evelyn left for Hamunaptra?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I was out. Why?" Rick answered near defensively.  
  
Ardeth exhaled in frustration. "We are in grave danger. The world itself is in grave danger. I only wish you had been there to stop Evelyn from leaving instead of out drinking, O'Connell." His anger flared more out of worry and fear than any real blame and yet he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Rick turned his head despite not being able to see the Med-Jai. "Look, _Bay, _I didn't exactly see you jumping in to stop her either."  
  
"I'm sorry, O'Connell. I was unconscious and tied to a post at the time. My mistake."   
  
Rick laughed sarcastically. "You weren't on that post when you left that morning. Just what was so important at that museum, anyway?"  
  
Jonathan grinned at the little scene. "Oh, this is too good. The would be heroes are turned against one another. What will poor Evy do now?"  
  
"Where is all this coming from?" Rick said, ignoring Jonathan.  
  
Closing his eyes, Ardeth sighed. "He is right, O'Connell. This isn't the time for argument. I apologize. The fault is mine. I was supposed to be there for her and I chose instead to go against my instincts."   
  
Rick looked down at his shoes and chewed his cheek. Whatever dreams he had seen in his sleep must have been quite bad to bother Ardeth so much. He sounded very afraid, something Rick imagined wasn't even in the Med-Jai dictionary. "No. It's my fault really. I should have gone with her upstairs."  
  
Rameses rolled his eyes and made a face. "You two are pathetic." He laid on his back and aimed his gun towards the ceiling.  
  
Again, Rick and Ardeth spoke in unison with an irritated, "Shut up."  
  
**  
  
Evy stood off to the side while Imhotep paused in his search. Not that she knew what he was looking for, but if she were correct in her assumption then they'd be in for a lot of trouble. At least he hadn't tried to kiss her in the last hour. That was a definite plus. But he'd promised defilement on her and she was quite certain what that meant. A blush rose to her cheeks when she remembered images from her dream last night. Hands and lips had invaded her body, forcing their way into places meant only for Ankhwa. Thinking of him made her sad. Nefertiri had died inside that night. She could only imagine what had happened to her later, as time went on.  
  
It was strange. Imhotep had seemed almost sorry after the killing. He was no doubt drunk when everything happened. He had smelled of alcohol. Evy wondered what went through this monster's mind the next day. She widened her eyes when Imhotep slammed his fist into the wall. Backing away slowly, she said, "Maybe I should go and see what Rameses is up to."  
  
Imhotep pointed at her, shaking his head. "You will stay right where you are."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Yes. I could do that I suppose." Evy sighed and dropped down to sit on the floor as he started tearing through things again. At least he left Ardeth alone. He hadn't touched him since she made her promise. She wondered what his plans were. At the moment he was angry that he couldn't find whatever it was he was seeking. What worried her was that if he didn't find it, how would he release the angry energy within. She didn't like her vivid imagination right at the moment.  
  
With a howl of frustration he stood up and turned to face her. She blanched at his gaze and to her surprise, he smiled. Imhotep was nothing if not a mystery. "You fear me so, Nefertiri. How I enjoy that. You please me." He resumed his searching once more.  
  
Well, the last thing she wanted to do really was please him, but it kept him at bay for the time being. Bought her time to search herself. Her eyes peered around for the Book of Amun Ra. She remembered that Jonathan had dropped it somewhere. If she were lucky, Imhotep didn't have it. "Do you know what I will do to you tonight?" he asked, startling her.   
  
She blinked. "I'd like to think you're going to let me sleep." Evy somberly leaned against the wall, trying to keep herself from giving in to the fear welling up within her. She rubbed her stomach. "And eat."  
  
Imhotep pulled a spear from a pile of junk on the floor and examined it thoughtfully. "You will be sustained." He tossed it away and frowned before meeting her fearful eyes. "Tell me, have you known the touch of a man in this life?" He seemed to enjoy asking her things like that. He'd already asked her twice if she'd ever felt this type of pain or that.   
  
This particular question wasn't what she wanted to hear. Swallowing and feeling a lump in her throat, she pondered what to answer. She winced. "Not exactly?"  
  
He watched her for a moment and then laughed. "By the time I'd gotten to you before, that Med-Jai had already been your lover."  
  
Evy knitted her brows. "You didn't sleep with Nefertiri that night," she murmured, half to herself.  
  
"No," he admitted while he sat on the floor beside another pile of trinkets. He started fishing through it. "Not if you refer to the night I killed your lover. Do you remember that night?"  
  
Evelyn looked down at the floor, absently picking at the hem of her dress. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up as a child and if ever there were a time to be anxious it was now. "I saw it in a dream. Saw you kill Ardeth and then take me to your bed. But you left with Anck-su-namun."  
  
Imhotep breathed in and nodded. "Yes. We had argued that night, which was why I came to you. I wanted..." He paused.  
  
"To fill the emptiness inside," she ventured, not sure why she bothered.  
  
He nodded and frowned. "I suppose you are correct. No, that is not the night that I took you." He met her eyes. "That came the next morning." Imhotep paused for a moment and then returned to his rummaging. "Anck-su-namun and I fought again when I left you. The details of that are not necessary for you to know." Evy licked her lips and rubbed her butterfly filled stomach. None of this was necessary for her to know. Not that she had any choice in the matter. He continued, his words making her more nervous as each moment passed. "I returned and was surprised to find you still in my bed. I had thought you would run from there as soon as I left. So I laid beside you and fell into a fitful sleep. When I awakened you were still beside me, crying brokenly. I took you into my arms and tried to soothe you despite knowing you hated me with everything inside you."  
  
Evy swallowed and stared at him, shocked by the words he was saying and the tone he used to say them. So conversational as if he were talking of something that didn't matter. Not to mention he was saying these things about her. "I..." she started, not wanting him to finish his story. She was already afraid of him enough. Did he truly need to make it worse?  
  
He held up a forestalling hand. "Hold your tongue, Nefertiri. I speak to you." Evy closed her mouth, making sure to show her unamusement plainly. Naturally he ignored it and went on. "You were beautiful and warm. I did not hurt you if that's what you are thinking."  
  
Evy brought her knees up and rested her head down on her arms, closing her eyes. "Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
His familiar grin returned, his eyes amused. "Does it make you nervous to hear, Nefertiri?" To her horror he began crawling towards her.  
  
"Of course it makes me nervous!" she exclaimed, wanting to back off but not sure it was wise. "Is that what you want to hear? Yes, you scare me!" She began shaking again, something she did more often than not these days. "Oh," she breathed, covering her lips. "Why did I return to Egypt?"  
  
Imhotep beside her, mirroring her position and pulling her into his arms. "Because it is your destiny." He ran a hand through her hair. "I could live that morning again right here on this floor."  
  
She stared at him. "Why? Why do you desire me suddenly? I thought you wanted me dead."  
  
"Yes," he agreed, nodding. "I thought that was what I wanted as well, but your fear and beauty is of more value now. I suggest you prepare yourself for tonight. I will make you mine when night falls." His lips closed in on hers again as his hand caressed her hip and moved on back to her behind.  
  
Instinct overrode fear and Evy widened her eyes, slapping the deadly priest's arm and gasping, "How dare you!"  
  
Imhotep stared for a moment, his own eyes wide. Evy immediately regretted her thoughtless exclamation, praying that he wouldn't punish her. His eyebrows narrowed and to her surprise and great relief a grin spread across his lips. "You can say that so fearlessly as if I were a simple servant. That is the Nefertiri I witnessed so long ago!" He laughed and looked down, absently putting his hand on her thigh. "Do you know what I believe?"  
  
Evelyn rolled her eyes and let out the breath she'd been holding. "What do you believe?" she asked, humoring him.  
  
His dark eyes glinted in amusement. "I believe you enjoy this."  
  
Evy gaped and then pushed his hand off her leg testily. "I most certainly do _not_!"  
  
Imhotep laughed and stood, heading towards the main chambers. "Yes, you do."  
  
She stared after him and then joined, hissing, "I never in all my life!'  
  
**  
  
Ardeth raised his head as voices filled the room. The creature returned with Evelyn behind him, muttering something about, "You are rude, boorish and a poor excuse for an evil overlord! I'm not some common..."  
  
Imhotep shook head in irritation. "Quiet, Nefertiri. Common you are definitely _not_." He seemed to be searching the room.  
  
Ardeth sighed at the familiar way they acted. It brought back those haunting images from his dreams. Is this how her turning began? With a simple fearlessness towards Imhotep? He had to stop this. "Hey," O'Connell whispered from the other side of the column. "What are they talking about?"  
  
"She was telling him that he was a poor excuse for an overlord and he told her to be quiet," he answered, watching as Imhotep walked around the large room, looking around for something.  
  
Apparently he'd found what he was looking for. Imhotep bent down and took something from the floor and stood back up again, smiling his triumph. Ardeth groaned when his eyes caught what it was. The Key. So he searched for the books. His mind traveled back to the army of dead that had surrounded the pyramid. They were running out of time. Imhotep turned to Evy and held the Key up. "Soon, my Nefertiri, the world will be mine."  
  
Evy frowned. "Why must you have the world too? What is it about world domination that drives you evil people? Isn't revenge enough?"  
  
Imhotep chuckled, searching once more for presumably the other books. "I suppose revenge would be enough, but why should I stop at that when I can have more?" He sighed and looked at everyone else. "Rameses," he said. "I am going to leave and take Nefertiri with me. If we are to keep our guests alive they must have food and water. And I wish Nefertiri to show me Thebes. You may have your fun while I'm away."  
  
Jonathan's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Dread Priest." He grinned at Rick.  
  
The creature held up a hand. "He isn't to be killed, Rameses. Take care that an 'accident' doesn't happen. And before you begin I want you to search for the books."  
  
Rameses immediately slumped in frustration. "Yeah. Sure. Take your time."  
  
Ardeth watched as Imhotep took hold of Evy and pulled her back up onto the surface, struggling and . Rick grunted. "One of these days you're going to have to teach me Egyptian, Ardeth. I hate not knowing what's going on."  
  
The Med-Jai grunted. "I envy not knowing, my friend. Imhotep goes to get us food and water."  
  
"He can't be all that bad," Rick said thoughtfully.  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "He told Rameses to have his fun with you, O'Connell."  
  
Rick sighed and eyed Jonathan. "Well, there went my approval." He laughed nervously and pulled against his bonds. "Ah, Jonathan, now would be a good time to take your body back."  
  
Chewing his index finger, Rameses waved him off and looked around. "Unfortunately you have some time. Imhotep wants me to find those ghastly books and there'll be hell to pay if I don't. They've got to be around here somewhere. I dropped the Book of Amun Ra just over there." He furrowed his brow and headed off away from Ardeth and Rick.  
  
"We gotta get out of here," Rick commented, squirming in his ties. "Don't ask me how right now, but I know there has to be some way." He stopped moving. "What happened in that dream? You never did tell me."  
  
Ardeth leaned against the column. "Death and destruction, O'Connell. What may happen if the creature succeeds. Armies of the dead marched the whole of the earth and the sun's light was forever blocked. Imhotep ruled atop a great pyramid constructed in his honor with Evelyn as his queen." And that bothered him most of all. Seeing himself so ready to give up and actually feeling those emotions had been bothersome. To reach that point was unthinkable. But seeing Evy so changed, her innocent and kind behavior replaced with Imhotep's Queen of Darkness....it gave him new resolve to put an end to this. "We must stop him, O'Connell."  
  
"Wait," he said, unbelief in his voice. "You're saying Evy was his queen? And that's supposed to be the future?"  
  
Ardeth's voice was grave when he answered. "Yes."  
  
The American was silent for a moment, then, "You know sometimes it feels like an adventure out of some book or something. How can any of this be real? I guess it never seems real until..."  
  
The Med-Jai sighed and looked up towards the hole in the ceiling. "Until you wonder whether or not you're going to make it out alive. You and your loved ones."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed quietly. It was a different mood for the usually joking, smart tongued fighter.   
  
Ardeth himself didn't feel entirely on the winning side either. He smiled reflectively. "We aren't finished yet, Rick."  
  
He could hear Rick's voice pick up. "You're right! We'll find a way through this. We're gonna get those books, get Jonathan the Hell back and rescue Evy." He grunted. "I'm gonna feel funny walking out of here without the girl."  
  
Ardeth nodded softly to himself. He knew something was bound to come up sooner or later. Did O'Connell want her back? "You walked out of Hamunaptra with her on your horse once. I am certain you could do it again." It really annoyed him that he couldn't see Rick and his face. A lot could be read through one's eyes.  
  
"No," Rick breathed after a moment. "Those days were good, but they're gone. I'm pretty sure she'd rather ride with you this time. You want her to?"  
  
He'd never been faced with something like this. He couldn't deny what he felt, even to himself, but he felt it important to conduct himself with honor. "It is not my intention to come between you and Evelyn."  
  
Rick snickered. "Yeah. I thought you might say something like that." He yawned. "Look, when Jonathan told me something was going on between you two I won't deny you know, that I wanted to bust in that bedroom and shoot you."  
  
Ardeth grinned and rubbed his wrist. "I'm glad you didn't, my friend." His eyes wandered to the hole again.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Low on bullets." They both chuckled and Rick shrugged. "Anyway, it's okay with me...you know. If you two wanna...you know. You just better be good or I'll...well, you know what I'll do. Insert ominous gun clicking sound."  
  
Ardeth had to laugh Rick's way of giving his blessing. "Thank you, Rick. I'm certain you won't need your gun."  
  
The both stopped, hearing Rameses approach. Ardeth widened his eyes when he saw what was in his hands. "Hello, Chaps," he said, dusting off the cover and grinning. He held the black book up. "I don't suppose you know what this is."  
  
Both men looked up at the Book of the Dead, knowing full well what Imhotep could do with it. Rick cursed. Ardeth nodded. "Indeed."  
  
**  
  
Evy sighed as the priest pushed her further into the streets. It would be dark soon. She prayed there was at least one market still open. Looking up at the hooded Imhotep, she watched as he took in the sights of Cairo. She supposed he hadn't really had time to look around good last time he was here. "Thebes is so very strange to my eyes, Nefertiri," he breathed, his expression troubled. His dark eyes caught site of a car that was parking. "Such strange things."  
  
She nodded, walking beside him quietly. What could she say to this man? He acted as if he were some old friend of hers. As if he expected her not to care that he'd imprisoned her friends and changed her brother into a monster. Her eyes caught site of the little bakery and her heart panged. "Imhotep, what are you going to do?" she ventured gently.  
  
He stared on ahead. "My plans are not for your questioning. I will do as I must."  
  
Evy swallowed as his fingers curled around her arm. He urged her on faster. "I'm sorry." She stumbled a little. "Please."  
  
Imhotep relented a little, but still held her arm. "Where are these markets? I wish to get this done quickly."  
  
"There should be one right around the..."  
  
"Miss Carnahan?" a voice called from the side. Evy turned her head. The investigator. Her pulse raced now. "Miss Carnahan," he greeted as he approached. "Did your brother give you my message?" He eyed Imhotep momentarily.  
  
Evelyn shook her head and winced a little when Imhotep's fingers pressed firmly into her arm. He wasn't going to tolerate them standing here talking in a language he didn't understand. She could easily tell him what was happening but in the end it would do more harm than good. Imhotep was powerful and would kill innocent people if they tried to stop him. "I mean yes. He did. Thank you for your continuing efforts. I'm certain you'll find Ardeth soon. If you'll excuse me, Investigator. I'm in a bit of a rush. My brother needs me."  
  
He eyed her strangely and then looked up at Imhotep. "Your friend there..."  
  
Imhotep's fingers dug deeper as the conversation kept on. "He's an old friend from...France. He doesn't speak Arabic or English."  
  
"Ah, I see." He looked a little more relaxed, but wary. "France. Well, take care of yourself, Miss Carnahan. I'm still looking for Mr. Bay. I got a lead that tells me he might be somewhere in the desert." He paused a moment, watching her. "We'll find him. Good-bye for now."  
  
Evy furrowed her brow and nodded, stepping forward to urge Imhotep on with her. "Yes. Good-bye." She turned from the investigator and looked on at the street ahead. "Would you please ease your grip?" she asked, moving her arm uncomfortably. "Turn there." Evy pointed down a side street.  
  
Imhotep pulled her along and did as she requested. "What did you and that person speak of?"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as the blood began coursing through her arm again. _Oh, if Rick and Ardeth haven't figured a way out of this by the time I get back I'll torture them myself!_ she thought irritably. "Nothing important to you. He's just searching for Ardeth. I didn't tell him anything if that's what you're worried about."  
  
He laughed. "My obedient Nefertiri."  
  
Evy wrenched her arm from his grasp and grabbed a loaf of bread as they entered the market. "I did it to keep you from killing innocent people. God knows you'll kill them soon enough." She grabbed a basket and tossed the bread in, moving for the fruit stand.  
  
Imhotep took an apple from the stand and examined it. "They need not die. If they accept my leadership when the time comes then they will live very happy lives." He tossed the apple into the basket.  
  
Evy grunted and picked up some cheese. "You won't find too many people willing to do that in this world." She met his eyes. "This isn't your world anymore. It's not Egypt. It's not like it was."  
  
A smile spread across his lips. "My Nefertiri, I will make it mine. I will refashion this world to my own conception. Who can stop me?"  
  
That didn't need an answer. She instead turned her attention back on the task at hand. Evy despaired inside, knowing that without the Book of Amun Ra it would be almost impossible to stop him. _Grocery shopping with Imhotep!_ She shook her head and tossed a few more things into the basket. When she turned he was watching her. She held the basket up. "This should take care of Rick, Ardeth and I for a few days."  
  
He nodded in satisfaction. "A few days is all I require." He held out some gold coins. "Pay for this."  
  
Evy eyed the old coins for a few moments before taking them. "These are worth more than this food," she commented as they moved to a store clerk.  
  
Imhotep shrugged. "What do I care for money? This world will be mine before the month ends."  
  
Evelyn bit back a smile. _No_, she decided. She needn't tell him that the month ended at midnight. It would only irritate him. So instead she handed the coins over. The man's eyes widened. "I'm not sure what these are worth, Miss, but I do know I won't have change for it right here." He pulled out a cloth sack and looked at her.  
  
She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." The clerk took that advice and handed her the sack.  
  
Imhotep took it from her as they walked to exit the city again. "Nefertiri," he said suddenly. "You needn't fear me tonight."  
  
Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes. Just the mention of it made her nervous. "And why shouldn't I? Because you won't hurt me?" She couldn't help but snap at him despite the knowledge that it might cause him anger.  
  
His eyes remained passively controlled however. "Would it be so bad?"  
  
She shivered. Just what was wrong with him? He went from frighteningly abusive to well...moderately scary. "Not that you care, but I don't happen to like the idea of being forced into something like that."  
  
Imhotep frowned. This was maddening. Still, it would break the Med-Jai if she were allowed to come willingly. Forcing her would hurt for a time, but if he could coerce her into giving herself freely... He still had O'Connell to use as a tool of persuasion. And an inner part of him wanted her to come willingly. He could conquer her body at any time he so chose, but to conquer her mind, her emotions. That's what he wanted. Perhaps it would come to a point where she would willingly allow revenge to be done on her Med-Jai. That would be the true victory. The world was his for the easy taking as was her passion. He enjoyed challenges and winning over her spirit would give him delight. "You will not be forced, Nefertiri. Not tonight."  
  
This made her gape. "Wha...I thought...all that talk..."  
  
He smiled characteristically. "No. I won't force you. You will come to my bed willingly this life."  
  
"I..." she stammered. Finally she gave up and closed her mouth.  
  
The rest of the walk was made in silence as Imhotep mulled over the ways he could play with her mind and feelings. He knew how to manipulate people into the corners he would have them backed into. This was his time now and he would have all he wanted.  
  
When they reached the outskirts, he took her arm and pulled her close. She didn't like traveling this way, he could tell. He grinned.  
  
**  
  
Ardeth looked up as sand started to fall from the hole in the ceiling. So they had returned. Evy was the first to fall through, followed by a heavy sack and then the priest. Ardeth's eyes hardened. Evelyn picked the sack up and carried it down the stairs and by where Ardeth was tied. "Where's Rick?" she asked softly, opening the bag and pulling out the contents as she sat.  
  
The Med-Jai shook his head. "Rameses has him in the other room. I don't know what's happening."  
  
"Rameses!" Imhotep called, moving to loom above them.  
  
Jonathan came from the other chamber and grinned. "My Lord," he said, thoroughly happy. "Welcome back. Your home has awaited in...anticipation and..."  
  
Imhotep ignored his gushing and waved his hand impatiently. "Where is O'Connell? Does he live?"  
  
Rameses rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you too. Ricky's in the other room. Recovering. And yes, he lives."  
  
"And what did you do to him?" Evy snapped, standing.  
  
He looked at her disdainfully. Dusting his hands together, he shrugged. "Nothing too bad, Baby Sister. Just a few mind games."  
  
Imhotep eyed him questioningly. He pulled his hood down. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't have to spell it out, do I?" Rameses said in exasperation. He shook his head. "I just said some fear inducing incantations. Made him have a few visions." Jonathan snatched an apple from the bag beside Ardeth and rubbed it against his shirt. "What's everyone so nervous for? He's unconscious in there."  
  
Imhotep looked heavenward and crouched where Rameses left the Book of the Dead. Taking it reverently in his hands he stood and smiled. "You found it." His eyes moved across the cover and to Ardeth. "And I will raise an army of dead Med-Jai to combat your people." Ardeth's eyes widened and Imhotep laughed. "Yes. I am already sovereign over the dead. I will command your ancestors to rise forth and do my work."  
  
"They were buried in secret even from you, Priest!" Ardeth spat, pulling against the ties.  
  
"Then I will ask." Imhotep closed his eyes and began chanting softly. When his eyes opened again, he looked towards a hallway. He raised his voice. "Someone has died within this city! I call you forth from your slumber! Rise up and come to your master!"  
  
For a few minutes nothing happened. Evy sat beside Ardeth and laid her hand on his leg as if it would impart some sort of comfort. He reassured her with his eyes. And then a soft rustling could be heard. Shuffling of feet that dragged through the hallway. Evy gasped when a shadow made itself apparent. She unconsciously squeezed Ardeth's leg.  
  
The creature lumbered on, it's purpose solely to reach Imhotep - Master of the Dead. When it stood before the dark priest it fell upon it's knees and bowed in worship. "My Master," the voice groaned.  
  
"Beni!" Evy gasped, though the voice was barely recognizable.  
  
Imhotep and the dead creature before him ignored her. "My Servant," the dread priest said, touching it's head. "You will tell me where the Med-Jai bury their dead."  
  
Beni moaned in anguish. "I do not knooow, My Maaster." He seemed to writhe in pain. "Let me rest, oh Master. Ooooh, how the life in this rooooom burns!" He moaned louder and wrung his decomposing hands in frustration.  
  
Imhotep patted the creature on the head, his eyes sympathetic. "I know, Servant. I know. But I must have the information from you. You do not know where they bury their dead, but someone within the realm you live does." Imhotep crouched, his hand grasping Beni's shoulder. "You hear the dead speaking. I cannot. Ask for what I must know."  
  
Beni shook for a moment and howled. Evy shivered at the unearthly sound and scooted a little closer to Ardeth. They watched as the dead creature hovered on it's knees, writhing away from Imhotep's touch. Finally it hissed, "Beneathhh the Valleey of the Kingssss." It clasped it's hands around Imhotep's wrist. "Ssssend me baaaack."  
  
The priest nodded. "You serve me well." He moved his hand up the beast's neck and snapped it. Evy gasped and leaned into Ardeth, closing her eyes when the head fell to the floor and rolled. Imhotep stood. "Untie your Med-Jai," he commanded.  
  
Evy pulled away. "Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
Imhotep's eyes blazed. "I warned you never to question me. If you disobey me once more I will strap you down and beat you." He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
Evy licked her lips at that and started working at the knot. It was then she noticed just how pale Ardeth had become. "My God, you've lost a lot of blood," she said calmly. She rubbed his cheek and looked into his eyes as the loosened rope fell into his lap.  
  
He brought a hand up to her wrist and smiled. "I'll be fine. We'll find a way through this."  
  
"You two are sweet," Rameses remarked, wiping apple juice from his lips and smiling.  
  
Imhotep ripped the ropes from Ardeth and pushed Evy back onto her bottom. "Oooh," she grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
Pulling Ardeth up and over his shoulder, Imhotep swept past her and up the stairs and to the surface. Immediately Ardeth noticed the horses that still stood over the grounds, no doubt under enchantment. He also noted a car in the distance...one that looked oddly like his fathers. Ardeth squinted to see it. Imhotep piled him onto one of the horses. "You pray to get your strength back in time for someone to find you or you might fall off and die in the desert," he said, smirking. "You are inconsequential now and I will keep my promise of mercy. However if we meet again I will consider my mercy ended."  
  
Before Ardeth could comment Imhotep muttered a command that urged the horse into a canter. Ardeth leaned against the horse's neck and held on tightly. It took him at least an hour before he finally spotted a small band of Med-Jai that seemed headed for Hamunaptra. He weakly pushed himself up and slowed the horse down. "Ardeth!" one of the Med-Jai said - young Ali. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ardeth took a shuddering breath. "I've been better." He wavered in the saddle. "I think I should ride with you."  
  
Ali and another Med-Jai were off their horses and at Ardeth's side in an instant. "Some woman named Evelyn sent Horus to us saying that you were missing," Ali said, helping Ardeth down. "She said there was an investigator there on the case - I assume she meant Omar. We sent Horus to him with instructions." The two Med-Jai helped him to Ali's horse. "You come from Hamunaptra."  
  
"Yes," Ardeth said gravely. He looked out over the desert and thought back on his dream. His eyes then gazed at young Ali's face. "The creature walks again."   
  
  
  



	11. Paradigm Shifting

Ardeth10

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Ten - Paradigm Shifting   
Rating: PG13   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
Notes: No I'm not into torture. hehe. It simply fits the story and what I'm saying about these characters. I dunno if this or recent parts should have been R rated, but if I am mistaken in my ratings, then sorry! :-)  
  
*Looks for snipers in the trees* Er, ah. Yeah. Thanks my friends, my reviewers. You guys are too cool. ;-)  
  
**  
  
Evy sat beside Rick, petting his hand and talking to him. What did it matter if he couldn't hear? She needed to talk and even an unconscious audience was good enough. Rubbing a hand over her brow, she exhaled a shuddering breath and looked towards the exit to the other chambers where Imhotep and Rameses were. "Oh, Rick. I've never been so nervous in all my life." She rubbed her stomach softly and swallowed. "Of course what Imhotep is planning out there isn't making things any better either."  
  
Evy absently began rubbing Rick's forehead. "Oh, I wish you'd wake up. Give me some words of strength. I could use them right now, you know. Imhotep is going to raise the dead Med-Jai tonight, Rick. How can I stop him? He took Ardeth to the surface and let him go. I know that dreadful priest isn't good at keeping his word, but it appears that this time is an exception." She shrugged and bit her nail.  
  
"Rick, I just don't know what to do. If he raises the Med-Jai tonight..." Evelyn frowned and looked again at the exit. She sniffed and looked at Rick, sprawled out on the floor. His face looked troubled in his sleep. "What did my wayward brother do to you, anyhow?" She smoothed his hair back. "In a matter of a few days I've managed to lose you, Ardeth and Jonathan - at least temporarily. Now I'm left with decisions. How are we going to win this time?"  
  
She sighed and looked at a golden statue that lay nearby on the cracked floor. Something had to be done tonight. Imhotep was going to act and the Med-Jai would surely be killed with an army of dead ancestors and even long gone pharaoh's battling them. Imhotep, Lord of the Dead. He could raises thousands upon thousands of soldiers, willing to obey every command. She had to distract him somehow. Get him to put off raising the dead until hopefully someone out there found out what was going on. The idea made her very anxious. She laughed nervously and shivered. "It won't be so bad, will it? I'm sure if you were awake you'd tell me not to do anything. Not to worry about it - that you and Ardeth would handle everything. But you're not awake." Evy felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the arch, seeing Imhotep and Jonathan talking. "But it will buy Ardeth time to reach his people. Give him time to prepare them for the battle ahead.  
  
"I'll be strong, Rick. You always told me that you believed I was." She bent down and kissed his cheek and smiled at his sleeping face. "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Steeling herself, Evy stood up and brushed off her dress. She would stay strong for Ardeth, for Rick and Jonathan if he were still alive somewhere within the twisted soul of Rameses. "All right," she murmured, entering the main chambers.   
  
Imhotep and Rameses immediately hushed and looked at her. The priest stood from his place on the floor. "Nefertiri?" he questioned. His eyes darkened at the interruption. "Do you need for something?"  
  
Evy clasped her shaking hands together and forced herself to nod. "May I have a word with you?" she said very quietly.  
  
His eyes were troubled now. Furrowing his brow he moved to her, so close. "I have things that must be attended to. What do you wish to say?"  
  
Evelyn didn't know exactly what to say or how to approach this without sounding stupid. Her eyes met the floor and then raced back to his at his exhale. "I've been thinking, Imhotep. About..." She didn't know if she could go on. _Ardeth needs time, Evy_, she told herself.  
  
Imhotep laid his hand on her shoulder. "You have trouble speaking, Nefertiri. You may be truthful with me always. I will not punish you unjustly."  
  
She could have laughed at that if she wasn't so nervous. But of course to him these punishments were just. Taking a deep breath, she licked her lips. The quicker she got it out the better. "I...I want..." She just didn't know what to say to him. With a trembling hand she reached for his bare stomach and started rubbing softly, trying to tell him with her eyes what her lips forbid her to speak. "Don't go tonight."  
  
This caught him off guard. He stared at her for a moment, trying to register exactly what she was communicating. "Nefertiri?" He looked down at her hand and took it into his. "You wish me to stay here in Hamunaptra this night?" Imhotep leaned close to her, his face inches from hers. "You think one night's delay will help your Med-Jai to prepare?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she really started shaking. "No. I don't! I just..." She suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
  
He rubbed at her fingers softly, his eyes intense. "I know when you lie to me, Princess. Do not mistake and think you can deceive me." Imhotep watched her. "One night's delay will mean nothing. Would you still have me stay here?"  
  
Evy slid her gaze to Rameses who watched in interest. Imhotep was wrong. One more night could mean everything. She tried to fight the well of hopelessness that started to bubble within. She'd be strong. Her eyes went back to his gaze once more. Fully expecting him to laugh in sinister delight, she nodded. "I asked you not to go and I meant it. This will come one way or another and I'd rather it be my choice, not yours." She drew from the inner strength she found within and locked eyes with him.  
  
His eyes weren't boastful or triumphant, merely measuring. The creature ran the back of his fingers down her cheek and considered it. Without breaking the eye contact, he raised his voice. "Rameses, we will not battle tonight. My Nefertiri wishes to sample her destiny and I will not deny her." He finally turned to look at Jonathan. "You will watch over the western warrior. We are not to be disturbed."  
  
"Right," Rameses said, his brows furrowed as he gazed between them. "Sure thing, Chap."  
  
Imhotep turned back to her and clasped her arm. He didn't say anything as he drew her from the chamber and down a hallway where they could be alone. Evy bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something else as he pulled her along. It was done now. She'd just committed herself to this. _It'll be all right_, she kept telling herself, trying to calm her nerves. _It's better this way_. If he got mad and grew tired of waiting it might be worse.  
  
When they entered a small room with several slabs in it, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a fierce passion that worsened her fears. As he finally pulled away, she exhaled and looked down at the floor. He touched her lips softly and then tilted her chin up.   
  
His gaze was soft and yet commanding. She couldn't tell what was behind those eyes. "Do I frighten you?" She couldn't find the will to speak right now and instead simply nodded. He closed his eyes and slowly pressed his lips into hers, kissing and speaking against her. "Close your eyes, Nefertiri." He moved to her neck, wrapping his arms around her and closing her into him. His body was warm. Evy wasn't sure why that surprised her really, but she was grateful that this felt normal in some way. "Let go, my Princess."  
  
Evy did close her eyes, letting go of herself, of her reality. Imhotep kissed softly, let his hands explore slowly and gently. Whatever moved him to be merciful when he could easily hurt her, she couldn't say but was thankful. She was reminded of her dream when he picked her up and carried her to one of the stone tables and laid her down. Her mind went to Ardeth as she lay there letting this creature kiss her. She wondered how Ardeth's touch felt. That small glimmer of hope left in her clung to the hope that someday she'd find out. _Prepare them, Ardeth. Good luck._  
  
**  
  
When Ardeth awoke he immediately felt the warmth of a fire on his weary body. Laying on his back wasn't exactly what he would call "comfy" because of the cuts there and he could hear a few of the Med-Jai talking nearby so he sat up. Ali stopped talking and looked at Ardeth. "You should rest, Ardeth. You don't look so good."  
  
Ardeth smiled, then winced. "I would agree with you. But we have little time." He looked around at the small camp. "The creature has been awakened once more."  
  
Ali and another Med-Jai exchanged glances. "Ardeth, you know we watch Hamunaptra continually. We have seen no one, including yourself, go near the place where the city is buried."  
  
Nodding, Ardeth sighed deeply. He was so tired, but he had to convey to them what was going on. "He shielded your eyes from seeing. The American is there and the woman Evelyn and her brother. They are prisoners of Imhotep."  
  
"Is the priest completely regenerated?" one of the Med-Jai asked.  
  
Ardeth nodded and laid down partly, propped up by his elbows. He groaned as his left shoulder burned and quickly shifted his weight onto the right arm. "Yes and he seems to be more powerful than last time. He plans to resurrect our ancestors to fight against us." There was a murmuring among the Med-Jai that were awake. Ardeth sighed. He wasn't so certain that hurrying to the Valley of the Kings was the answer. Naturally he would want his people to prepare, but they had fought hard in that dream and still lost. What could possibly be the key to their winning this war?  
  
Ali looked angry. "To raise our family against us is unthinkable! That monster would desecrate our ancestors rest! I will destroy him tonight!" Ali had always been quick to anger and battle.  
  
Ardeth shook his head and sat up completely, groaning as he did so. "No. You must not go to Hamunaptra tonight..." he started.  
  
But Ali cut him off. "He must be stopped!"  
  
Rubbing his thankfully uncuffed and scraped wrists, Ardeth shook his head firmly. He tried desperately to convey the gravity of the situation. "Ali, getting yourself killed in some fool attempt to strike out at an enemy that could kill you before you even reached him will not help our people." The young Med-Jai and he had argued before about when the time to fight was. He prayed this time Ali would listen.  
  
"Our people are fighters, Ardeth Bay. Perhaps you have forgotten that while sitting in your father's museum and sleeping in your father's bed." Ali crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
Ardeth reached for the nearby warrior and laid a hand on his shoulder firmly. Ignoring the young man's expression, Ardeth said, "I know you are angered by this. I am no less. Yes we are mighty warriors but there is a time to fight and a time to plan. Imhotep isn't going to rush into an attack. He's going to weigh all of his options and chose the one that's going to see him successful. My friend, if you go tonight and try to kill that creature, he's going to kill you. I have no desire to see that happen. Please, Ali."  
  
His face softened and he sighed. "We will go to your uncle Elihu and see what he says about this matter." Ali looked over the Med-Jai, both sleeping and awake. "Our men are tired, Ardeth, but do we have time to wait? It's only midnight."  
  
Ardeth looked across the desert then over the warriors that surrounded. "I don't know, my friend. I would like to think so, but it's hard to tell with Imhotep. He's unpredictable." He looked in the direction of Hamunaptra, worried for Evelyn's safety. The creature wouldn't kill her, but what other things could happen? "Give the men an hour, maybe two. Then we should leave."  
  
Ali took a deep breath and nodded. "All right." Turning to the Med-Jai that had stayed awake, he nodded again. "We'll do as Ardeth says. Get as much rest as you can."  
  
The Med-Jai complied quietly. Ardeth could sense an air of disquiet among his companions as they settled. It felt strange for him to be back with them. Good, but different. He sighed and positioned himself on his stomach to avoid hurting the whip marks on his back. He felt angry. Imhotep had caused so much suffering. He could easily put aside the beatings he'd suffered, the words of insult, but not the pain Evelyn was going through, nor the idea that Imhotep planned on using his own people against him. It put an anger through him that was hard to describe. There was an angry excitement that came with battle, but these things went beyond that. Ardeth looked across the starry sky and then closed his eyes tiredly. If Imhotep didn't come tonight, he would surely come tomorrow. That didn't stop his resolve, though. They would overcome. They would succeed.  
  
**  
  
Rick drowsily sat up and frowned when his blue eyes rested on Jonathan. With a groan he licked his lips and looked at the ropes around his legs and wrists. "Awake?" Rameses said, eyeing him. "Ready for more?"  
  
Shuddering, Rick shook his head. Whatever those spells were, they weren't fun. "Give it a rest, will you. Didn't your monster, I mean _ master _return?" He rolled his eyes and scooted to sit against the wall, hoping that Rameses would talk instead of chant. "How long have I been out?"  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "Some while. Hours. Imhotep did return. Not that it's any of your business." He picked at his sleeve and looked out the door.  
  
Rick watched him a moment. He looked troubled. "What's wrong? Did Master get mad at little Rameses for some reason?"  
  
"Shut up," was his annoyed answer.  
  
Rick smirked. He scratched his cheek. "Short and sweet. Where's Evy?" _Keep him talking_, he thought, wanting to keep him firmly away from placing those nightmarish spells on him again.  
  
Rameses glanced over at the door again and shrugged. "Imhotep said something about her wanting to sample her destiny and not to disturb them."  
  
That set off a few alarms in Rick's mind. _Just what the hell does that mean?_ "What kind of destiny?"  
  
"He didn't say," Rameses answered testily. "By the way she was rubbing his belly and gazing at him I'd imagine it means she wanted to sample _ him_." He frowned.  
  
Rick closed his fists and swallowed. _God, Evy. No. You didn't._ "I'm gonna kill him." That made his heart ache, thinking she'd given herself like that. No doubt buying time or buying someone's freedom. Maybe his own. Funny, it seemed to even bother Rameses. "You don't look exactly happy about this. Why?"  
  
"How I feel isn't any of your business, O'Connell," Jonathan retorted without looking.  
  
Rick licked his lips and pressed further. "Maybe you feel bad because part of you is still Jonathan. He loves Evy and wouldn't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Rameses met Rick's gaze and pointed. "Jonathan is dead. Don't make the mistake of thinking he lives in me. He doesn't anymore." Leaning against the wall, he exhaled. "I never did get to tell you how I killed her."  
  
"You didn't." The room was chilly, Rick thought. Or perhaps it was the feelings within him making him cold. "Did it make you happy to see her dead?"  
  
The Betrayer shrugged. "Funny thing is I'm not sure." He shook his head. "No, I was happy with it. I laid her out on a stone slab and took a knife to her. She screamed for a while but then as she was dying I could see almost a relief in her eyes and a sadness. Funny how life turns out."  
  
Rick grunted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Funny." He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "So a part of you didn't miss her?"  
  
Rameses looked down. He started rubbing his fingers together absently. "Why are you asking me these things?"  
  
"'Cause I wanna know what kind of man kills his family like they mean nothing to him."  
  
Jonathan watched him for a moment and sighed. "Those were different times, Rick. You don't know our ways. Family didn't mean as much to Rameses as it did to Jonathan."  
  
Rick nodded softly. "But who are you? Are you Rameses or are you Jonathan? I see Jonathan in you so I assume that darkness is Rameses."  
  
Betrayer picked up a golden vase and examined it, then threw it. "Both and neither, I guess. More Rameses than anything and you would do good to remember that."  
  
"Maybe," Rick conceded. "But I don't think so. I think there's more Jonathan in you than you let on."  
  
Rameses didn't bother to answer him. He brooded silently, starting out into the other chambers. Rick sighed, wondering how Evy was doing. If she was okay. His chest hurt when he thought about her.  
  
**  
  
_"Poor little Nefertiri," Rameses said coldly when Nefertiri entered the throne room. He sat upon his father's throne, now ruler of all Egypt. "Father's dead now. Just like Mother. And your sweet promised husband, dishonoring you with none other than Father's concubine." He tsk'd. "Now he's dead too, just like your Med-Jai."  
  
Nefertiri looked out one of the great windows, looking out across the desert sands. "Everyone dies. You will die too someday, Rameses."  
  
At this Rameses laughed and looked at his guards. "You are dismissed."  
  
"My Pharaoh," the chief Med-Jai said, bowing and leading the others to leave their king and his sister in privacy.  
  
Rameses watched his sister for a long time. "Yes. I will die. Not so soon as you, I think."  
  
Nefertiri turned and stared icily. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are the lone survivor in this mess. The only one left to grieve." He stood from his throne and approached. "You should have been more like me, Nefertiri. Shouldn't have let yourself care." Rameses tangled his fingers into her hair and drew her into his embrace. "My poor sweet Sister. You've had such pain." He rubbed her back. "I'll end the pain for you."  
  
Nefertiri tried to pull away as he drug her into a room behind the throne room. She screamed and struggled when he pushed her onto a stone slab and pulled his knife from his belt. "Brother, no!" she cried out, trying to push him away. "Don't do this."  
  
Rameses' eyes glinted as he began finding places to cut into her flesh. "I'm going to erase your pitiful existence from history just like Father did for Moses. I am Egypt and what I say will be seen as fact. My beloved sister fell quite ill and had to be put out of her misery." Rameses pressed the knife into her arm making her scream out.  
  
Nefertiri squirmed on the table and tried to wrench herself from her brother's torment, but to no avail. "Please," she begged, trying to grasp his hand.  
  
Rameses started cutting into her collarbone, making her scream even harder. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Sister."  
  
She'd screamed until her voice simply ran out and was replaced by pitiful whimpers. Her struggles lessened until she simply lay there, writhing in pain and crying. Rameses stopped his game and looked down at the damage he'd done. With a frown and hooded eyes, he held the knife up one last time and plunged it into her stomach. "It's all over now, Nefertiri." He wiped her wet cheeks. "Shhh."  
  
She stared up at him, her eyes continually asking him why he'd done this, how he could do it. It didn't take her long to die. Her sadness was finally over.  
  
Rameses dropped the knife and went to the window, gazing out and gripping the long drape. He ignored the blood from his hand that stained the white fabric.   
  
**  
  
_Evy licked her lips and looked up at the cracked ceiling above her as she stretched. She winced as she sat up. Sleeping on a hard stone slab wasn't exactly the most comfortable way to rest. Evelyn sighed and laid back down, pillowing her head on her arms and looking at the stone wall that had chiseled pictures on it. She wondered what time it was, where Imhotep was. There was no sign of him now. _ Maybe he's off reflecting_, she thought with a groan. She closed her eyes and yawned. One thing was certain, she herself wasn't ready for reflection. "Rick," she whispered, pulling her mind to the here and now as she stood up and drew her cotton jacket around her.  
  
Exiting the chamber, she looked at the maze of hallways that Imhotep had dragged her through last night. Funny, she couldn't remember it being so complicated before. She took a breath and braved the halls, finding her way momentarily. When she entered the main chambers she found it empty. "Rick? Rameses?" She rubbed her shoulder. "Imhotep?"  
  
"Evy?" Rick's voice came from the side room. "Where are you?"  
  
She rushed in and went to his side. Rick was tied to another column and looked pretty miffed about it. "Where's Imhotep and Rameses?"  
  
Rick shrugged and urged her to untie him. "Rameses got kind of mad last night because I was saying some things that I think made him mad or at least helped Jonathan come out. I fell asleep for a while but woke up to him grumbling to himself. He got fed up and left, muttering something about raising the Med-Jai for himself."  
  
Evy gasped as she worked the last knot out. "He can't do that. Imhotep is the Master of the Dead. He should have command over them, not Rameses." The American raced to his feet and went into the main chambers, after his guns. Evy followed. "What are we going to do? What about Imhotep?"  
  
Rick stopped short and turned, looking at her. "He came in here about an hour ago and asked about Rameses I assumed. So I pointed up and he stormed out of here, madder than hell." He paused for a few seconds, wanting to ask her but not sure if he should. "Evy..."  
  
She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Not now, Rick. We've got to get out of here."  
  
They both turned towards the stairs and stopped when they saw Imhotep racing down with a worried expression on his face. "Nefertiri," he said, ignoring the fact that O'Connell had a gun drawn on him. "Rameses has taken the Black Book and vanished. I searched but could not find him, but I believe he wishes to raise the dead for himself." He took notice of Rick and shook his head. "We have no time for this foolishness! You do not wish me to rule over this world, but I tell you true that Rameses would be much worse a master. We cannot allow this!"  
  
Rick glanced quickly at Evy but kept his watchful eyes on Imhotep. "What's he saying?"  
  
"He says that he couldn't find Rameses and that he thinks Rameses is going to try and..." she shook her head, "rule the world. He says we must stop him."  
  
Rick smirked. "Yeah so he can take over."  
  
Evy looked back at Imhotep. "How can Rameses take control? Aren't you the Master of the Dead or something like that?"  
  
Imhotep eyed Rick and held up a hand. "Remember the spell that gave him control before? When last we were here at Hamunaptra? That is how. Are we going to have trouble with this one?"  
  
Taking in a breath, Evelyn looked back to Rick again. "He wants to know if you're going to be trouble."  
  
Rick glared at Imhotep. "Yes! Yes I'm gonna be trouble for that bastard! By all means!" He cocked his gun and pointed.  
  
The dread priest advanced with deadly intent in his eyes. Evy gasped and stepped in front of Rick, switching back to Egyptian. "Imhotep, please. He's just angry and you can hardly blame him." She placed a hand on Imhotep's shoulder. "Please."  
  
Imhotep glared over her shoulder and then turned around with a frustrated sigh. "Why I give you my continued mercy is beyond my grasp, Nefertiri! By rights I should kill both of you where you stand!"  
  
Rick grunted, motioning with his gun. "What's got his loincloth in a knot?"  
  
Evy turned and smiled softly. "He's not going to kill you and it makes him angry." She lowered his gun. "Live today, fight tomorrow."  
  
The American frowned and shoved his gun into his holster. "Yeah. Right. Sure. What does he want?"  
  
Evelyn trembled, touching Imhotep's shoulder to turn him. He whirled around and caught her wrist, his eyes flashing. "Is he agreeable?"  
  
She looked once at Rick and then nodded hesitantly. "For now. He wants to know what you want to do."  
  
Imhotep pointed around the chambers. "Help me find the Book of Amun Ra and pray to whatever gods you believe in that Rameses does not have it."  
  
Evy sighed and translated for Rick. He nodded. "I'll help him find that book all right. Find it and destroy that jerk."  
  
Imhotep laughed, reading his intent as he clasped his hands together. "Nefertiri, I forbid you to search alone. You will come with me and he shall search on his own, bringing the book to me if he does find it."  
  
She looked at the beam of sunlight that shot down from the hole in the ceiling atop the stairs and sighed, longing for this to be over. "Rick, he knows you can't read or speak the ancient tongue. You're to look alone while I search with him. Rick, what are you going to do?"  
  
He glared at the creature, full of rage. Through gritted teeth he answered, "I'll give him the book, Evy. I swear I'll kill him as soon as I find a weakness. I promise you that."  
  
Evelyn took a weary breath and nodded. "We'll get out of this, Rick. All of us." She turned to Imhotep. "He said he'd give you the book."  
  
Imhotep pointed down a chamber to the left. "Search there," he told Rick.  
  
Rick scowled and turned, disappearing into the shadowy halls. Imhotep grasped her wrist and yanked her down the hall to their right. "Teach me your words, Nefertiri."  
  
Evy gulped and licked her lips nervously. That was an advantage she didn't want to give. "What words?"  
  
He pulled her into a room and started looking. "How will I recognize 'yes'?"  
  
She frowned sullenly and told him the English translation. "And we say 'no' instead of 'ni'. I don't think I can teach you the whole language very quickly. English is complicated."  
  
He blatantly ignored her and kept on. "How do I say lost?"   
  
That puzzled Evy. "Why would you want to know that?" she replied, looking at him from an open coffin she'd been peering at.  
  
Imhotep grinned and shook his head. She found that very strange on him. "Because I believe I have lost my mind," he answered wryly.  
  
With wide eyes, she looked down and sighed in English, "Oh my."  
  
He ignored that too. "And how would you say what you felt about what happened between us last night? Say it in your language." He turned to her and took her hand, holding it to mirror his own.  
  
Evy swallowed and opened her mouth several times. She flooded with conflicting emotions. "I..." she finally said in English. "You frightened me, Imhotep. But I don't know what was worse, the fact that we did what we did or the fact that you weren't yourself. Or maybe you were more yourself than you ever let us see." She paused for a moment, gathering her composure, then, "I'm sorry you've had so much pain in your life." She turned away, not knowing why she had any feelings of compassion for this evil monster. Covering her lips, she gazed at the torch on the wall before closing her moistening eyes.  
  
This wasn't a reaction Imhotep was expecting. He didn't press her for a translation. Turning away from her, Imhotep began searching the room in silence, leaving Evy to her thoughts. She took a shuddering breath and began to help him and wondered if he knew what she'd said by her eyes. Something told her he did.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Approaching Revelations

Ardeth11

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Eleven - Approaching Revelations  
Rating: PG13   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
  
Anyone save that frisbee from a few chapters back? ;-) I was curious, if I decided to, would a story written around the dream sequences in this one be interesting? One about the whole Ankhwa/Nef/Im/Ram incident? hehehe. Just curious! Thanks a bunch, reviewers! You are the lifeblood of this long story....well, long for me. Hehe.  
  
  
**  
  
Evelyn sat against the wall, watching as Imhotep tied Rick down to keep him out of trouble. Her friend didn't take very kindly to the idea but had settled down when Imhotep back handed him a few times. Rick scowled as the creature stood up and retreated to the other side of the room to pace and brood. They hadn't found the book and to their fear it appeared Rameses had it. "He's in a greeaaat mood," Rick commented sourly.  
  
Evy sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Rameses could make him mortal again. I'm sure he's worried about that as well as the fact that Rameses is likely to take over great armies of the dead."  
  
Rick frowned. "Who's to say that Rameses killing off Imhotep is a bad idea? After we get him out of the way we could find a way to take care of Rameses. Maybe there's something you could chant that could get him out of Jonathan."  
  
Evy shrugged. "I hope so, Rick." She sighed, praying that were the case. No more Jonathan? No...no that couldn't be right, could it? Her heart ached at the thought of her adventuring and light hearted brother being forever gone. She didn't want to think of that possibility now.  
  
"Hey," Rick said softly as he watched her. She turned to look at him. His eyes were concerned and questioning. "Evy, I gotta know something."  
  
Evy steeled herself. This was going to have to surface some time she supposed. Swallowing, she told him, "Go on."  
  
The ex-Legionarre scratched his thigh and looked away, his eyes distant as if he were afraid to mention what was on his mind. "Did Imhotep...did he and you..." He met her eyes. "Did you give yourself to him last night? If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I would just like to know."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her knees and pondered how to answer him. "Well," she began.  
  
He didn't give her time to finish. "I'll kill him. I'll find some way of making him suffer, Evy."  
  
She pursed her lips. "Rick, I chose to do it. I had my reasons for it and I was the one who chose to do what we did. It's not as bad as it seems."  
  
Rick shook his head firmly. "No, Evy. It _is _as bad as it seems. You would never have done anything like that without being pressured or threatened in some way, even in some subtle way. I'll kill that son of a...he'll pay and...and I know Ardeth'll want to have some words with him too!" He shut his mouth and fumed silently for a moment.  
  
Evy sighed and let it go at that. She only hoped that he wouldn't go and get himself killed over this. He and Ardeth. A part of her was thankful Jonathan was taken by Rameses because it kept him safe, or had until Rameses decided to go against Imhotep. Now who knew what would happen? There was a whole world out that was oblivious to the danger that was stirring here in Egypt. She didn't know what powers Rameses might have, but with armies of the dead behind him did it really matter if he could best Imhotep one to one? She didn't even know how they could stop Rameses. He wasn't undead as Imhotep was.  
  
Though she'd never dream of admitting it to Rick or even Ardeth, she believed Imhotep to be the lesser of two evils. At least they knew how to combat him. Sure, they could kill Rameses assuming that he was mortal, but how could they ever hope to get to him with armies surrounding him? They had to find the Book of Amun Ra and keep him from being able to destroy Imhotep. She rubbed at her temples and licked her lips, trying to get her mind off of the coming doom for a least a little while. "My Nefertiri," Imhotep said quietly, moving to stand above her. He crouched and touched her cheek. She heard Rick exhale sharply. "Do not worry over these things. They are for me to contend with, not you."  
  
She smiled despite the tears welling up. It was all so simple to him. He didn't seem to conceive of the many reasons she had to worry or be upset. Nevertheless, she nodded. "I won't," she lied.  
  
Imhotep sighed and stood, leaving the room and fetching a rope. When he returned he helped her stand and took her to the column and tied her to it. "Things will be as they will be, Nefertiri. I will not let Rameses win. He will not steal my destiny from me. In time you will understand and even trust me." When she was secure he turned away and left the underground city in a swirl of his black robe.  
  
Evy watched him, mouth open, and when he was gone she did what had been a long time in coming, what she'd been trying to stop. She cried. "What did that monster say to you?" Rick asked, concern and anger echoing through his voice.  
  
Sniffling, Evy leaned against the column and closed her eyes. In a quivering voice she answered, "He told me not to worry."  
  
"Not worry?" Rick repeated at an obvious loss as to why that made her so upset.  
  
He didn't know the turmoil inside of her. The conflicting feelings that churned around within and the looming worry and fear. Evy swallowed and looked up to the hole in the ceiling, wishing that last night had never happened. It had given her an insight into Imhotep that she desperately didn't want. His soft words telling her she'd trust him and not to worry. Oh how she longed to believe it. She could easily believe it knowing him as she did now. And yet she had to remember that there was another side to the priest. A darkness that had all but destroyed that small light he'd accidentally let bleed through when they were in each other's arms. She was certain that he hadn't meant to and perhaps fought it even now, but Imhotep had given a part of himself last night as she had. Understanding that was near impossible and perhaps in the long run it wouldn't matter much. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he'd imagined his Anck-su-namun. She couldn't say but the few moments he'd allowed himself to forget the world around him had opened her eyes to who he may have been before all the pain had hardened his heart. "When did things get so complicated?" she whispered.  
  
Evy once against closed her eyes and let her tears stream freely. She was so tired and before long lost herself to a fitful, dream filled sleep.  
  
**  
  
_Evy looked at her reflection in the large mirror. She looked at the make-up around her eyes, the richly decorated clothes Imhotep had had made for her. On her hands were gold rings and her wrists and ankles were adorned with gold bracelets, priceless things that the priest gave her. Tucking her wavy hair behind her ears, she looked at the richly decorated room behind her. Another gift of Imhotep. This whole palace had been built in under three months by the tireless labor of thousands of undead slaves. Imhotep's grand home. Her home now.  
  
Queen Nefertiri, Mother of the World and Beauty of the Night they called her. Citizens of the countries Imhotep had taken over bowed on their knees when she passed. Servant girls cowered in fear of displeasing her because that would displease the Great Pharaoh. She could barely remember things before all this had happened. And suddenly she wasn't alone.  
  
Imhotep walked silently to her. She turned and looked at him. He wore white robes now, oddly reminiscent of his priestly attire yet signifying his almost divine rule. He dropped to his knees before her and laid his head on her lap. Evy swallowed and touched his cheek. "The armies failed to find Rameses," he said quietly. The two had battled for two years now, each owning half of this torn and shattered world. "The General believes he has gone to a country across the ocean. It is no secret he seeks to own the Americas before this year is over."  
  
Two powerful men destroying the world in their fight. Evy rubbed Imhotep's shoulder. No one could honestly project who would win this war - if anyone. Perhaps it would continue forever. "Have we lost power in Canada?"  
  
The king sighed, touching her leg softly. "I do not know. Contact has been lost." He looked up and smiled at her. "Nefertiri, I do not wish to think of these things right now. I think on them day and night." He rested his hand on her abdomen, something he did often. She suspected he was remembering their first night together when he gestured so. Retreating to bed always occurred after he did it.  
  
Nefertiri placed her hand again on his cheek and bent down to kiss him. She could taste need and desire on his mouth. They jumped when the door opened. "My King!" a young human said, one of the young messengers.  
  
Imhotep got to his feet within seconds and gripped the boy's shirt. "You will never enter a room when the Queen and I are alone!" he hissed angrily.  
  
The young man winced in the angry priest's grip. "I am truly sorry, my King. I beg your forgiveness. Sir, there is a message from Ardeth Bay."  
  
Imhotep sternly gazed at the boy before letting him go and ripping the paper from his hand. He opened it and read. Whatever was in that letter, it made Imhotep very angry, Nefertiri could see. Throwing the paper to the floor, he turned on the boy. "You will reply to this message. Tell him he's welcome to try. Bring the message to me and I'll seal it."  
  
"Yes, Great Pharaoh," the messenger said, bowing and scrambling to leave the room.  
  
Nefertiri stood and leaned into Imhotep's back, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. "What did it say?"  
  
She could feel him tense. "He said Canada is now Rameses'. He said he has found the Book of Ra and plans on using it. Bay wishes to kill me and O'Connell. Then he will take you away."  
  
Nefertiri sighed softly, worried. It scared her each time threats like this were sent. Of course they never came to pass, but she couldn't stop herself from being afraid. She placed a kiss on his shoulder, leaving her lipstick on his white robe and knowing he would try to be angry about it later. Of course that never came to pass either. He chuckled and she grinned. "You did it again, didn't you, Nefertiri."  
  
"You'll never stay angry," she dared him, walking around him and kissing him again...  
  
  
...Ardeth Bay sat at his desk, rubbing his temples and trying to wish his ever present headache away. It seemed there was never a moment he wasn't in some sort of pain. Much of the world suffered the same way he expected. He could hear cheering outside in the streets of Canada as Rameses made his speech. It was the same, every country they wrestled from Imhotep. Words of hatred towards the priest, of how they were no longer under his rule. Little did they realize that they traded fire for fire.  
  
Not that he hadn't done the same. Traded his life and his mission to serve under Rameses. But in return for aiding him in his battle the Med-Jai would be safe and once Evy was rescued from Imhotep she too would be safe. Safe from the lies and deceit, safe from getting her heart broken by that monster. Ardeth clenched his fist.  
  
The door to his room opened and Ali came in, his war weary expression so different from the eager face Ardeth had remembered from so long ago. "General O'Connell sends a message, Ardeth," he said, knowing that the message would only irritate the Chief.  
  
Ardeth laughed much to Ali's alarm. He sat back and closed his eyes. "What does he want now? Read it to me, Ali. I cannot bear another eloquent message from him."  
  
Ali took a deep breath, that breath that meant he was concerned about his leader, and began. "Ardeth, you're fighting a losing battle. You promised me that by the end of the year that the Americas will be yours. Well, I promise you that before the end of the month you will be dead. I hope someone mentioned to you that your generals in England have been killed." Ali paused, no doubt seething inside at that - he had friends there. "Look, Old Friend, it's just a matter of time. Imhotep wants you alive for trial in Egypt, but I will promise you this. If I have to kill you I will. I'm sure he won't mind too bad. Especially after I give him England as a gift. Be watching for me. And it's signed, 'General Rick O'Connell.'" Ali crumpled the note and tossed it to the floor. "Shall I make a response?"  
  
Ardeth stayed quiet a moment, rubbing his brow softly. "No, Ali," he sighed. "Leave me."  
  
Ali nodded respectfully and left the Chief alone. Ardeth leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He almost wanted O'Connell to kill him sometimes. Strange, the changes time had brought upon his life. Fighting for a man he didn't trust against a man he despised for a woman who didn't love him anymore - if she ever did. Was he mad? He could laugh at the irony almost. But that look in her eyes that night he'd tried to kidnap her. She had to have some sort of feelings for him...that look haunted him. Maybe it was wishful thinking. And then there was Rick. His friend long ago. Ardeth had never dreamed Rick would side with Imhotep. How could that have possibly ever happened? How could Evy have chosen to be with this priest? Times changed. Enemies changed and friends changed. And this battle would go on and on.  
  
**  
  
_Ardeth sat up straight in the bed he'd been placed in and gasped at the contents of his dream, not to mention the pain that shot through his shoulder and the aching in his body. "Something has changed," he whispered, looking to the man sitting in a chair beside the bed. His Uncle Elihu.  
  
"What are you speaking of, Ardeth?" he said in a flat tone. He was a very direct man.  
  
Ardeth laid back down and took a deep breath. "Something has changed. I'm not sure what...are the Med-Jai preparing?"  
  
Elihu sat forward. "I have Med-Jai groups patrolling our lands. I have sent word to every tribe telling them to be on guard should an attack occur. Young Ali did not have much information. Tell me, Nephew, what's happening? He Who Shall Not Be Named is going to raise our dead?"  
  
"Yes," Ardeth replied, very confused by his dream and disoriented. "He has the Book of the Dead and is going to use it to raise up our ancestors to battle against us." He pushed back the blanket and pushed himself up.  
  
"Ardeth?" Elihu eyed his nephew thoughtfully. "No."  
  
Shaking his head, Ardeth looked around and spotted his scimitar. It was lucky he'd left one here in case it was needed. "I've got to get out there." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, nearly falling to his knees in weakness.  
  
Elihu got to his feet and helped Ardeth to sit again on the bed. "Ardeth, you've lost quite a bit of blood, don't you think? You're not leaving."  
  
Grunting, Ardeth pushed at his uncle and tried to stand up. "Evelyn needs me. She's in grave danger." He managed to get to his feet and started to slowly walk to where his weapon had been laid on a table. He groaned, his thigh burning, and promptly fell onto the floor with a thud.  
  
Elihu rolled his eyes and stood for a moment, watching. "Are you ready to be sensible, Nephew?"  
  
Ardeth didn't get up right away. Instead he laid there on his stomach, contemplating what to do next that wouldn't make him look foolish. "I don't believe so."  
  
"Always the hero," his uncle lamented in that nearly monotone voice. "Nothing wrong with being a hero, Ardeth, when you can do it." He bent down to help Ardeth back up again. "The Med-Jai out there are more than capable."  
  
Finally Ardeth sat up with aide. "Get my leg wrapped and put me on a horse. I'll survive, Uncle."  
  
Elihu shoved his very weak nephew onto the bed. "I'll do nothing of the sort. No fool nephew of mine is going to get himself killed by falling off his horse and dying in the desert because he's too weak to crawl back." He looked at Ardeth's European style clothes. "And you certainly aren't going to die wearing that."  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "I left some desert clothes here, Uncle. Get them and get me to a horse. I'll be fine. I must get to Evelyn. Something has changed."  
  
"How do you know this? Ardeth, what you are proposing isn't wise." He stood up and went to a table to get a cloth for Ardeth's leg.  
  
"Wise or not," the younger man said, taking the cloth and wrapping it around his injured thigh, "it is what I must do. I cannot leave her alone at the mercy of the creature."  
  
Elihu scowled at his nephew, knowing the battle had been lost. "I don't like this, Ardeth. You are as weak as a newborn babe. What do you expect to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Uncle. Allah be with me, I don't know. But I must get to her." He licked his lips and winced as he tightened the cloth and tied it off. Ardeth felt an urgency within him. If those dreams were any indication of the future, then it must be stopped. He had seen a world torn in two by two armies of dead, unstoppable and untirable, lead by two ancient mad men who lusted to have the world as their own. That was nearly more frightening than the first dream. Ardeth waited as Elihu fetched some desert robes for him.  
  
Elihu returned with black robes in his arms. "Ardeth," he said, laying the battle clothing out on the bed. "Please be careful. Rest as you can. I think this is unwise of you, my Nephew. But you are a man now and I cannot stop you."  
  
Ardeth nodded gravely. "I will be careful." As Elihu left him to his privacy, Ardeth eased off the bed and started to undress himself. Unwise? Perhaps, but he could not leave her to Imhotep. Of course he had no way of knowing how far ahead in the future those dreams had taken place, but his face was still young in both of them, so the beginnings of both had to be happening now. What he was grateful for were that these dreams that seemed to help him stay at least part way ahead. Naturally he had enough sense to keep in mind that these could possibly not be foretellings of the future, but he had to try and prevent against it if it were.  
  
Where was he going to go? Back to Hamunaptra, he guessed would be the best bet. But what to do about Imhotep...that question loomed throughout his worried thoughts. He groaned, pulling his last article of clothing - his dark turban - onto his head, annoyed at the pain in his left shoulder from the slowly healing cut. With some effort he managed to limp to his scimitar and leaned against the wall, wondering just what he was going to accomplish out there, weak and staggering about. "Strength," he prayed softly. "Give me strength for the coming battle." Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door.  
  
The walk outside wasn't bad. Slow and laborious, yes, but not as difficult as Elihu would have had him believe. His uncle stood before a stallion, watching as Ardeth made his way and offered no help. "You are intent on this?" he asked when Ardeth stopped before him.  
  
Ardeth nodded. "Yes, Uncle." Elihu sighed and gripped Ardeth by the arms, pulling him to the horse and assisting him in the climb. "Thank you," he said, giving his uncle the Med-Jai salute.  
  
Elihu returned the gesture. "Return to us, Ardeth. If there is a war coming I want you to fight then, not against your own body alone out there." He nodded towards the vast sands and tied another canteen onto Ardeth's saddle.  
  
"I will return," Ardeth replied, confident in his choice. His eyes looked over the home of his uncle, then the homes of his people before resting finally on the path that lay ahead. Wordlessly he urged the horse into the desert and began for Hamunaptra, intent on finding Evy if he could. Perhaps this was a fools mission, but he was quickly learning just how far those feelings inside would push him, just how deeply they had rooted.  
  
Ardeth gazed out across the night sky and prayed for safety and strength, not only for himself but for her. I'm coming, Evelyn.  
  
**  
  
The breeze that traveled across the sand dunes was chilled and soft. A whirlwind made it's way through the darkness to the Valley of the Kings and abruptly dissipated upon a ridge that overlooked the site. Imhotep materialized and walked forth slowly, careful to conceal himself within the shadows. His dark eyes looked over the Valley and watched as restless soldiers of long dead Med-Jai gathered themselves together, putting limbs together, searching for weapons.  
  
So, Rameses had done it. He'd managed to steal the army from Imhotep before he could even raise them for his own use. Two could play at that game. Imhotep walked around the ridge, searching for Rameses. Did he not realize Imhotep's power? Rameses was dealing with an undead foe and the only thing that could stop him was the Book of Amun Ra.  
  
And of course that was the only danger here. Imhotep could stroll down there and take the Book of the Dead away from Rameses, but if he had the Gold Book on him then Imhotep would be risking his life. The priest hissed in contempt when his eyes found Rameses on a smaller ridge, climbing down into the masses of his troops. Rameses began speaking with some of the dead, no doubt about the coming battle. He didn't hold the Black Book with him, Imhotep noted. He crouched down and looked around the ridge Rameses had been standing on. Sure enough the Black Book rested there. There was no sign of the Book of Amun Ra.  
  
Imhotep decided to play it safe. Until he was positive that Rameses didn't have the Gold Book, then it was logical to act as if he did. Besides, barging into the middle of that army and starting the war now was the last thing Imhotep wanted. He needed time to prepare his own army. While he could likely end up winning a hand to hand battle against these dead Med-Jai, it would take too much time...time Rameses could use to raise another army elsewhere or find the book if he indeed didn't have it.  
  
So he decided to enter quietly. Imhotep concentrated and began to lose his form, his body from toes to head slowly turning into sand. Winds of Imhotep's power pushed the grains down the ridge and into the sand at the floor of the Valley. The creature sunk beneath the sand and traveled beneath the army and to the place Rameses had left the book. In a funnel of sand he materialized and took the book into his hands.  
  
Imhotep then disappeared again, traveling in a breeze, unseen or at least unstopped. He carried the book away from the Valley of the Kings and back towards Hamunaptra, intent that tonight he and Nefertiri would leave the City of the Dead.  
  
**  
  
Ardeth laid in the sand by the fire, grateful to be off his horse. About an hour into his journey Ardeth had made the decision that he wasn't going to be fit to travel into the night and so went about another hour before making camp. No he lay by the fire, gazing at the stars and wondering if this was the last night he'd be able to do so before Imhotep and Rameses began to fight. Ardeth tiredly sat up and took a hold of a canteen, raising it to his lips and drinking. He was going to need all the nutrition he could get to strengthen if he were going to do Evy any good. He whipped his head around at the sound of footsteps. "Hello. Fancy meeting you here," Rameses said, approaching slowly.  
  
Ardeth grabbed his scimitar and held it up. "What do you want?"  
  
Rameses laughed and sat down not far. "You could barely take me on when you were fit. Now look at you, weak and tired, trying to defend against me. Trust me, if I had wanted to kill you then you would already be dead."  
  
He couldn't argue with that unfortunately. Ardeth lowered his weapon and took another drink. "So, what do you come for then? My guess is you and Imhotep have had a disagreement?"  
  
Betrayer looked decidedly peevish. "That bloody priest stole the Book of the Dead right behind my back."  
  
Ardeth grunted. "Not surprising.  
  
"Yes," Rameses agreed testily. "Anyway, how did you know things weren't exactly happy between me and Imhotep?" He eyed Ardeth quizzically.  
  
The Med-Jai shrugged. "I had a dream last night of you and Imhotep fighting in a great war. A world war."  
  
This surprised Rameses and he raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. Visions of the future. I could use someone with that talent." The Betrayer grabbed a nearby stick and started stirring the fire absently. "Well, yes. You were correct. Imhotep left me to watch Rick and the Book and I decided that I didn't really want to settle for second best. So I took the Black Book and left for the Valley of the Kings." He smirked at Ardeth's wide eyes. "Yes, my friend. I have raised the dead Med-Jai and all the dead kings of the past. My army prepares to march on Hamunaptra soon, but as I said, Imhotep has the Black Book now. I'm not sure when he stole it. Sometime within the last two hours, but I'm certain it was him. Only he could have slipped past my army."  
  
Ardeth rubbed at his right shoulder and exhaled. "And what does this have to do with me, Betrayer? What do you seek from me?" he asked, already suspecting the answer.  
  
Rameses eyes glinted as he smiled. Ardeth pulled back when Rameses started moving towards him, but couldn't get away fast enough. Gripping his wrists, Rameses began chanting and Ardeth felt his body begin to tingle and itch. What frightened him was the possibility that this was it, that he would die here and not be able to help Evelyn. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion worse than the tiredness of before swept across him and all he could do was sit there and let whatever Rameses was doing to happen. He could feel the wounds in his shoulder and leg begin to burn and he grit his teeth against the pain. Countless minutes later Rameses let him slump to the earth below as he caught his own breath. "Consider it a gift," the Betrayed wheezed, running an arm over his brow.  
  
Ardeth lay there a moment, trying to assimilate everything that had just occurred. Groaning, he pushed himself up and the first thing he noted was the tiredness. He could sleep for days it felt like. He ran his hand over his leg, puzzling at the burning sensation he'd felt and was surprised when it didn't sting or ache when touched. "You healed me?" he asked, looking up.  
  
Rameses nodded. "Like I said, Ardeth. Consider it a gift. The only gift you'll ever receive from me if you decide to go against me." He looked pale and just as tired as Ardeth felt. "I've come to make you an offer, Old Boy."  
  
So this was it. This was the moment of decision that could lead his people into serving Rameses. Still, he would listen. "Go on."  
  
Rameses was pleased with Ardeth's willingness to at least hear him out. "I'm going against Imhotep, as you know, and naturally this fight is going t go beyond the dead fighting the dead. I imagine at some point as you said in your dream, that this is going to involve the world and eventually this world is going to have to choose sides. I want you to make that choice a little bit earlier than the world, Ardeth." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "You don't want to side with Imhotep, my friend. He's ruthless and evil."  
  
Ardeth had to laugh at that. "Ruthless and evil? Is that not what you pride your own self on? Just a day ago you told of how Imhotep had a heart and held back even when he did not wish to and yet now he's worse than you?"  
  
Betrayed grinned. "Of course I'm ruthless and evil. But the difference is I'm not blinded by revenge. This world is going to fall under the power of either I or Imhotep. Would you rather fight on the side of a man who has reason to hate you or..."  
  
Ardeth didn't give him a chance to finish. "Or a man that kills without reason other than the pleasure it brings?"  
  
Nodding his head thoughtfully, Rameses watched Ardeth. "I wouldn't kill my allies," he said finally. "My pleasure comes from killing those that mean nothing to me...or those that are against me." He stood up. "So you would fight for Imhotep, huh? It will come to a point where you will have to choose a loyalty, Ardeth. Make no mistake about that. You just remember what Imhotep has done when that time arrives. You would run off and rescue that sister of mine, that woman who last night bedded Imhotep and likely sleeps with him now." Rameses paused then, waiting for a reaction. Ardeth gave none save to look down at the sands below. "Yes, Ardeth Bay. She gave herself to him. Willingly. It seems betrayal runs in the family."  
  
The Med-Jai Chief's eyes flashed. "She would not have done so if she were given any kind of choice. What did she buy with her innocence, Rameses? O'Connell's freedom?"  
  
Rameses shook his head. "O'Connell was sound asleep and safe when she came and told Imhotep not to raise the Med-Jai that night."  
  
Ardeth nodded. "So time was what she bought." He clenched his fist and glared at Rameses, fighting the rage that stirred within.  
  
"Yes, that's what she was buying," Betrayer confessed, frowning. "Imhotep explained to her that one night would mean nothing and asked her if she still wanted him to stay and she agreed." He shrugged. "I don't know what happened later. That's when I took the opportunity to leave. So, will you still fight for Imhotep when the time comes? Don't answer right now, Ardeth. I want you to think long and hard on this. If you decide to join me bring to me the Book of the Dead. Until then think about what I've said." Rameses turned and left, soon disappearing into the darkness to where Ardeth couldn't fathom.  
  
He frowned, looking into the fire. So many emotions and thoughts were swirling around in him right now that he barely knew what to do with himself. Laying back, Ardeth closed his eyes and tried to push his thoughts at bay for a while. He needed to rest his weary body and his weary mind. But he simply couldn't forget what Rameses had told him. _Oh, Evelyn_, he thought sadly as he opened his eyes once more to gaze at the stars. _What am I going to do? _   
  
  
  
  



	13. Some Things Never Change

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Twelve - Some Things Never Change   
Rating: PG13 - er, the high end  
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend.  
  
Notes: Okay, I know this has been a while in the works...hehe. And it's not the epic ending I've been emailed about, but I've posted it so that people know I haven't given up on it. hehehe. So, I'm thinking the end will be in the next chapter. :) Hope you all enjoy and I know this story is taking forever to get out and I apologize. )  
  
Also Note: Some of you may have caught wind of a website I was making and I wanted to let you know that that right now is on a back burner. I may or may not do it. Hehe. Or if I do, it might be a general archive for Mummy and Enterprise - my two passions. hehehe. Anyhow, enjoy.  
  
**  
  
Imhotep paced beneath the dark and decaying depths of Hamunaptra, in one last search for the Gold Book. To his great fury it was nowhere to be found. The sound of his footsteps stopped. "He must have it!" he yelled angrily, startling Evy. "I will make him suffer greatly for this betrayal."  
  
Evy tried to distance herself from thinking of Jonathan. She was so worried about her brother, about all of them really. Swallowing, she stopped her searching and faced the Priest. "And if he does?" she ventured.  
  
His eyes blazed with fury and his fists were tightened. "If he does I cannot kill him directly." He growled his frustration. "I cannot bear this not knowing! It is like a madness!"  
  
Rick snorted from his place, chained to the column. Watching his foot wiggle, he quipped, "Scarab in his loin cloth?"  
  
Evy smiled at Rick and rolled her eyes. "Nothing quite so horrifying, I'm sure."  
  
"You know," the American said, looking around the dusty and ancient walls. "The view from here is getting kinda boring. Maybe he could chain me to the other side?"  
  
Imhotep frowned at them both and waved a finger. "What are you speaking of?"  
  
Evy smirked at the creature. "Rick's trying to be funny. It's his way of relaxing when he's nervous."  
  
He eyed Rick for a moment, then looked to her gravely. "Tell your friend he'd better save some of that humor for when Rameses brings his army. That is when he will truly know what it means to be nervous." Exhaling, Imhotep looked around the chambers in thought. "I have searched everywhere I can think and have failed. It is time we left."  
  
"Left?" Evy almost choked, eyes flashing. Ardeth would never find them if they simply left. Assuming Ardeth had the strength to return. Everything in her whispered 'no' over and over. "Are you sure we should leave?"  
  
He locked eyes with her and studied for a moment. "Your Desert Man is likely dead."  
  
Evy frowned at that, crossing her arms and looking away. _Of all the nerve!_ "Desert man," she muttered in English, kicking some of the sand beneath her toes.  
  
Rick chuckled at that. "What? Are you still mad I called him that?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and frowned testily. "No. Imhotep just did it. Does Ardeth have some sort of tattoo I'm not aware of?" she replied smartly, looking back at Imhotep and switching tongues. "And so where are we going to go?"  
  
His intense brown eyes searched her face, then Rick's. Folding one arm and rubbing his chin with the other hand, he answered, "We will go to where the slaves and commoners of Egypt were buried. I must raise my own army to fight against Rameses." Looking to Rick, he said, "You will tell him my words, Nefertiri."  
  
Evy furrowed her brow at that and nodded uncertainly. Still, she had little choice but to agree. "Rick, Imhotep has something he wants to say."  
  
Rick looked back and forth between them cautiously. "Right. Okay."  
  
Evy nodded to Imhotep and the Priest set his eyes on Rick, trying to convey the gravity of what he was going to say. He knew Rick would have to hear it from Evy, but he felt addressing O'Connell personally would aid the intent behind his words. "O'Connell," he began, tasting the strange word and apparently not liking the sensation. "You have no reason to give me your loyalty. I have no reason to want it, other than you have been a formidable enemy in the past. There is a great war coming and there will only be two sides from which to fight. That of my side and that of Rameses. I would have you fight on my side."  
  
Swallowing, Evy delivered to Rick the translation. "Yeah," he said, not breaking eye contact with Imhotep. "I thought it might be something like that." Finally looking away, Rick considered the implications very seriously. A part of him refused to even believe that there would ever be some stupid war fought between these two evils...but what if it did come to that? What if it came down to fighting for one of these men or dying? Rick's pride told him that dying would be the best choice, but what about Evy? Where would she be, left alone with this mad man? "Lesser of two evils," he repeated, looking at Evy. "Evelyn, what do you think I should do? My every instinct tells me to tell him he can shove his little war where the sun doesn't shine, but I want to know what you think."  
  
Evy bit her lip and looked at Imhotep, then back at Rick, feeling very nervous. Fight beside the devil...she couldn't dream it. "Rick," she said quietly, taking a breath and preparing herself to speak words she never thought she'd say. "I dreamed last night that we fought in a great war and that you were a general in Imhotep's army. The world was torn in two, half flocking to Rameses' banner, the other half to Imhotep's. I don't know what you should do or if that future is inescapable, but I do believe that if we are to choose between Imhotep and Rameses, that Imhotep is who we should side with. Rick, I've seen something in him." She looked away in order to go one with words she wasn't certain were wise. "I know how that sounds, silly and foolish, but there is a compassion in him. I know it. Yes, he will try to rule this planet in his own way and that way more than likely will be ruthless, but I don't believe it would compare to Rameses. There is no compassion in him." Shivering, she pushed back memories of dying under his dagger.  
  
"Yeah," Rick said, looking at the floor and exhaling. "Well, God. Tell him to untie me and give me back my guns. I'll fight on his side. But just between you and me, if I see a chance to kill him I'm going to do it."  
  
"Right," she said softly, looking back to Imhotep. He was waiting as patiently as he could, curiosity brimming in his dark eyes.  
  
"What do you two say to one another?" he asked, not liking the fact that he didn't know their words. He did recognize the word 'yeah' as meaning 'yes' and groaned at the many words in Evy's language that shared meanings.  
  
Evy drew in a deep breath, the weight of this situation not lost on her. "He says he'll fight for you and he wants his weapons."  
  
Imhotep eyed Rick for a long moment before asking, "Can he be trusted? I will kill him if he betrays me, Nefertiri."  
  
She nodded and Imhotep went to O'Connell and began untying him. "Rick, he said he'd kill you if you betrayed him. Please be very sure of yourself before you do something rash," she warned.  
  
"Naturally," he sighed, standing up and looking around. "Thanks," he muttered instinctively, taking the guns as Imhotep handed him his belt and Thompson.  
  
Imhotep smiled at that and said in accented English, "Welcome?" He looked to Evy to be sure he got it right.  
  
Rick also looked to Evy, his eyes not very amused. "You've been teaching him English, haven't you? Just how much does he know?"  
  
Evelyn shrugged innocently and fluttered her eyelashes a little. "He knows a few words here and there. Enough for me to watch what you say and prevent misunderstandings if he thinks you're saying something in betrayal."  
  
Smirking, O'Connell strapped his belt on and checking his Thompson for ammo. "You mean other than teaching him proper courtesies like 'thank you' and 'you're welcome'?"  
  
Evy smiled pleasantly. "Well, if he's going to speak our language he might as well sound polite." She absently chewed her thumbnail. "I couldn't help it. He wanted to know some of our language and I had no other choice but to tell him the words he asked for. Along with the common courtesies."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rick shook his head. "Great." He looked at Imhotep then, his expression neutral. "Where to?"  
  
Without waiting for Imhotep to ask what Rick said, Evy told him, "We're going to raise the common people of ancient times, and the slaves. He wants to get an army started."  
  
"Wonderful," Rick said as Imhotep headed up the stairs, expecting them to follow. When they reached the top, Imhotep helped Rick to the surface, then Evy. Rick squinted in the dark. "I hope he knows the way without the sun."  
  
Evy shivered as Imhotep pulled them close. "I've a feeling we're about to find out," she groaned nervously, hating this method of travel. "Couldn't we use Ardeth's car?"  
  
Imhotep laughed before pulling them into the winds of his power.  
  
**  
  
_Ardeth stood there in the desert, the wind blowing his hair. Any moment now, any moment. Steeling himself, he held his scimitar forth, ready for the coming battle. He could hear the marching and knew that it wasn't far off. He looked up at the pretty blue sky and felt his sides ache at the beauty of it. A beautiful world marred and abused by two evil men fighting for the right to own her. "Steady," he told his men, knowing it wasn't necessary for them to be reminded. Perhaps he said it for his own comfort.__  
__  
__The attack swiftly came upon them. Soldiers, both dead and alive, rushed towards the large group of Med-Jai. He swallowed and shifted his weight, striking the first soldier in the army of Imhotep that came close. The fighting came almost without feeling now. He fought like a machine worked. Not reason for it. He just had to.__  
__  
__He could hear the beginning of bodies hitting the earth below and he didn't turn to see if it were Imhotep's soldiers or the Med-Jai. He couldn't afford the luxury of caring right now. Sometimes he thought about letting himself die during these little battles. Ardeth wondered if it would really matter.__  
__  
__Rameses threw women at him and riches and it was nothing. Ardeth cared for nothing of the rewards Rameses had to give and would just as soon spit in the leader's face as take to heart one of the many things given him. Somewhere during all this he'd lost his reason to fight, to live. Maybe today would be the day he let himself die. Just maybe. Suddenly a loud sound crackled through the air and Ardeth looked around quickly. Spotting who he suspected he would in a space just outside the battle, Ardeth pushed away from the creature he'd been fighting and headed out of the battle and to where O'Connell stood. "So," Imhotep's general said, his eyes tired and his face hard. "We meet again."__  
__  
__"Indeed, Old Friend," Ardeth replied, holding his weapon down at this side. "Are you going to shoot me, O'Connell?" he asked.__  
__  
__Rick took a puff of the cigarette he was holding, squinting in the sunlight. He shrugged. "I should. Imhotep would just love that." His tone bled of sarcasm. His lips spread into a grin. "But a part of me doesn't want to give up the chase."__  
__  
__Ardeth smiled at that. "Nor would I, if I were the one holding that gun."__  
__  
__"Yeah," Rick sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I guess I should get it over with." He drew the gun and pointed, cocking it.__  
__  
__Ardeth winced at the click and his mind flashed back to beneath Hamunaptra, while this whole mess was being born. He thought back on Rick telling him to be good to Evy, that if he wasn't Rick wouldn't allow it to go unpunished. Even then, amidst the creature's evil torments, times had been so simple. So cut and dry. Now his friend held a gun to him, ready to kill him. Rick hesitated though, something that comforted Ardeth, knowing that it wasn't so easy for Rick to forget the friendship they'd had. Shaking his head, Rick lowered the gun. "I can't," he said simply, frowning.__  
__  
__Opening his eyes, Ardeth smiled at his friend, tempted to draw his blade and kill him and pained by that temptation. He didn't have the chance to think about it much before a blade found it's way through his back and exiting his stomach. Someone had killed him from behind, he knew as he fell. He listened as Rick yelled out in pain, drawing his gun and sending a round of bullets into his assailant. Ardeth's vision got fuzzy as O'Connell bent over him. "Rick," he whispered.__  
__  
__"No, Ardeth," Rick said in low tones, helplessly hovering his hand over the wound, his face betraying the knowledge that there was just nothing that could be done. "No, buddy. God help me."__  
__  
__"Rick," Ardeth managed again, fluttering his eyes open. "It was a good battle." He smiled then. "Tell her...I loved her."__  
__  
__Rick nodded fast, cradling Ardeth into his arms, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."__  
__  
__"As am I, Rick," Ardeth told his friend as he lay there dying. He couldn't believe it was over and yet knew somehow this was right. "As am I."_  
  
**  
  
Rick frowned, taking a step towards the sleeping Med-Jai. The sound of his feet hitting the sand was loud against the silence of the night, fading only as he closed in on the remnants of the crackling fire that Ardeth must have left burning. Breathing in the night air, he looked out over the desert, conscious of the fact that the moon was gone, that morning would soon follow.  
  
They'd spotted Ardeth Bay, or rather Imhotep had, as they whirled across the desert. Not exactly the mode of transportation Rick might have chosen. For one it was cold. Very cold as wind swept over his skin. For another, and more importantly, there was the sensation of falling and yet not. It was confusing - moreso than the scotch Jonathan had got him drunk with. Or Rameses rather. Rick frowned again and stopped, standing over Ardeth. "Definitely look rested," he said, nudging the sleeping warrior with his boot. "Ardeth?"  
  
Taking in the warmth of the fire, Rick barely noticed the dark priest hiss in a breath of impatience. Barely noticed. Fighting irritation, Rick knelt down and shook Ardeth, whispering, "Wake up, buddy, or Imhotep'll have a nervous breakdown. Ardeth?"  
  
The warrior stirred and jumped upon awakening, his eyes shocked as he sat up and felt his back. "O'Connell," he breathed, obviously still disoriented. "Rick? How...?" His eyes searched, landing on Imhotep and Evy.  
  
Sighing, Rick stood up and held his hand out. "We were traveling and saw you. You all right?"  
  
Ardeth nodded, taking the hand that was offering, giving his thanks. "What is the situation?" he asked his friend, afraid almost of what the answer might be.  
  
To his fear, O'Connell snorted and answered, "I've agreed to fight for Imhotep. For the time being. Until I can find a way to put a few rounds in him." He smirked. "Imhotep wants to offer you the same deal."  
  
"And this deal is fight and live?" Bay said, half asking, half scoffing. Still...  
  
Rick nodded towards where Imhotep and Evelyn stood. "Pretty much, yeah." O'Connell had the look of a man who didn't know what his future held, was afraid it might be all he feared. Ardeth kept his musings private.  
  
As they approached, Ardeth stopped and cocked his head, wishing he could draw his scimitar and be done with this mess. "Say what you will," he told the creature, not allowing his eyes to betray his feelings. He hated Imhotep with a deep, calm rage.  
  
Imhotep didn't miss out on the coldness within Ardeth's stance. He smiled and paced in front of Ardeth, looking him up and down. "I will tell you as I told O'Connell. You've been formidable in the past, at least in this life," he said that with a cold smile that implied ancient things, an old murder that had occurred in Nefertiri's bedroom. "I would have you in my army. What have you to say to that?"  
  
Drawing in a long breath, Ardeth looked at O'Connell, wondering what had driven him to make such a choice. He was right...especially after that dream Ardeth should give over to this offer and forget Rameses, yet that rage burned within still and Ardeth felt sickened at the thought of fighting for this man's cause.  
  
Well, if the same deal was being offered, Ardeth would make the same answer, both pledging his loyalty to Imhotep and pledging to himself that if the chance came he would betray the Priest in a heartbeat. His eyes couldn't help but glance down at the Black Book, a gesture he cursed himself for after Imhotep smiled darkly. "I will agree to your request," he answered simply, offering no more than that.  
  
Imhotep's smile increased as he took in the warrior with interest. "Done, Med-Jai." He closed the distance between them a little and looked sternly at the man before him. "She is mine, Ankhwa. See to it you don't forget that fact or you may end up dead below my feet again." Ardeth bit back words of anger and hate as the Priest turned to walk away, pausing only to say, "I see your wounds have gone."  
  
Whatever Imhotep thought of that, Ardeth couldn't say nor did he care. Swallowing, Ardeth reigned in just how sick of this whole deal he was becoming, trying to brush away the very edges of weariness. To become weary would lead to giving up and that was the last thing Ardeth wished. He watched as Imhotep drew Evelyn into his arms, motioned O'Connell close and then waited for him.  
  
Looking at Evy and Rick was different now and more and more the dreams threatened to taint what he knew of them. O'Connell's face was still alight with the energy of upcoming battle, still almost innocent of the things to come. Evelyn's eyes held that strength Ardeth admired, that humor and wit, the unwillingness to succumb to this. He held onto those things, afraid that if he didn't, then the end would truly be as he'd seen.  
  
He couldn't let that happen.  
  
**  
  
Imhotep stared out over the sands as the morning drifted slowly towards them. The woman in his arms stirred, but remained asleep, much to his satisfaction. Looking down at her face, he swallowed, memorizing the little details that made her different than Nefertiri. Her skin was lighter, the skin of a woman who hadn't spent her life in the heat of the desert. Imhotep had never seen the world outside Egypt's sands, but had heard the travels of those who'd been in much cooler places.  
  
Her lovely hair, long and dark, entrancingly beautiful, yet wavy, not straight. Egyptian women cut their hair blunt, straightened it and dressed it in any number of ways, yet her hair now was erratic and curly. Very soft too.  
  
Evelyn, her name. Alien to his tongue, yet somehow familiar enough, he supposed. Eve...he'd heard that name. The god of the Israelites, the creator of this world as they said, He had begun with one man and one woman - Eve. Imhotep recalled the story vaguely, something about a snake and temptation. The woman below tempted him as she had many years ago.  
  
The morning he'd taken her washed through his mind, memories of tears and whimpers, flesh and heat. He'd gazed at her afterwards much like he did this morning, wondering what he'd just done, what he was getting himself into. That morning had been bred of fighting with Anck-su-namun, of the continual fight within himself. He had needed an out and Nefertiri had provided it briefly. What life might they have shared had he abandoned his doomed relationship with Anck-su-namun?  
  
Her heart belonged to that accursed Med-Jai and Imhotep growled low, thinking on him. Their lives could have been dramatically different had Nefertiri given up her lover. Had he given up his.   
  
He'd definitely thought he'd been in love with the concubine at one time. Maybe that wasn't correct, maybe lust was a more proper term. Anck-su-namun had a sensuality about her that Imhotep found hard to resist. She'd taunted and teased him until finally one night within the shadows he'd given himself to her desires. He'd completely lost the war that night. He would be hers and would be only too happy to serve her hunger.  
  
After all he could see the poor girl couldn't stand Seti. Imhotep gazed at the distant blue sky, hating thoughts of Seti. His trusting Pharaoh. Anck-su-namun had beguiled him into hatred for this man he called King. She'd fooled him on a lot of things.  
  
He couldn't forget the moment he'd seen them, walked into her apartments and saw Rameses laying over her, groaning sweet promises of power and sex. And that was what they'd fought about, what drove him to Nefertiri's rooms that night, what caused him to use her the following morning.  
  
She never forgave him after that. Why should she have? Nefertiri had watched him murder her beloved in cold blood and if that weren't horrifying enough she'd laid beneath him the very next day while he took out his pain and frustrations on her.   
  
Not that he'd hurt her - no. It was more like losing himself to her, making love but not knowing to whom or what fantasy. After that she didn't speak to him unless spoken to, didn't deny him any outlandish request he made to test her. She'd given up and maybe that's what had driven him to the madness a few weeks later.  
  
Not knowing what direction to take with his life, Imhotep had done the only thing he thought would bring him any sort of happiness. He went back to Anck-su-namun's bed, more fervent and passionate, desperate to feel again. Of course he lied to himself and her, whispering of how their love would last the ages and maybe he'd really believed in it back then. Not anymore.  
  
Nefertiri and Ankhwa, it seemed their love had lasted through the ages. Here they were again and he stood between them for another lifetime. Things would be different this life. He would not kill her lover so hastily, wouldn't let her give up.   
  
No, he'd win back any semblance of a life he could have had and more. Much, much more. He'd steal the world and make it his own playground for the pain in his life.  
  
Nefertiri stirred again and this time her eyes opened. It happened again as it had happened 3,000 years ago. First the disorientation flashed across her eyes, followed immediately by the remembrance that she wasn't clothed and that neither was he. Then her dark eyes gazed into his and held the knowledge of what had happened, what couldn't be stopped if he so chose again. He'd managed to escape that a few nights ago, but perhaps he deserved it now. "Morning is here," he said softly, his face betraying nothing of what his thoughts were.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Nefertiri reached for her dress and nodded slowly. Imhotep stalled her hand, running his fingers up her arm. "Please," she whispered low. "Please let me get dressed. If Ardeth or Rick sees this..."  
  
"Let them see this," Imhotep whispered back, pulling her close and kissing her. She gave in willingly, hesitantly. Pulling back, he sighed, knowing he wouldn't find her returning that kiss any time soon. That would change if it was the last thing he did. "In time you will not hate me so."  
  
She turned away from him and this time succeeded in grabbing the black clothing. He didn't stop himself from watching as she slipped it on and frowned at him, waving her hand. Truly, her sense of modesty was quite backward it seemed. "Will you raise them today?" she asked, looking out over the burial site.  
  
"Yes," he replied simply, taking his garments from the desert floor. It amused him to see her turn away while he dressed. "Go to the other two. Wake them." Sliding his robe on, Imhotep grabbed the Black Book and opened it.  
  
Evy did as she was told, hugging into herself and heading off behind the rocks that had blocked their view. Ardeth sat, stirring the fires while Rick still slept. She stood above. "Imhotep wants you both awake."  
  
Ardeth didn't meet her eyes, something that worried her. He merely gazed ahead at the fire. "And then?"  
  
Shrugged, Evelyn bent over Rick, but didn't wake him just yet. "He's going to raise the army now."  
  
Bay snorted, tossing the stick into the fire. "And then we go to kill Rameses. And the war begins and we lose our souls."  
  
"Ardeth," Evy said softly, watching him intently. She'd never seen him like this and it frightened her. "Have you given up so easily?"  
  
He finally did meet her eyes then and the pain there made her wince. "Have you, Evelyn?" The jealousy in that question wasn't lost upon her. He blinked, but stared on.  
  
She dropped his gaze then, unable to meet his eyes. "Of course not, Ardeth. What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want you to say that our time together wasn't nothing," he replied, his brown eyes praying for the answer he needed to hear.  
  
Evy couldn't let his implications go. "And what do you think of me, Ardeth?" she nearly hissed. "Do you think I'm some fool girl that's lost her head for a pretty face that's offering her the world and more?" She couldn't dull the harsh edge to her voice, couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. "Do you think I _want _to sleep with him?"  
  
Ardeth swallowed, eyes washing over her face in pain. "I've had dreams, Evelyn. Dreams of you, perfectly willing and happy in his arms."  
  
The look she gave him issued immediate regret, but before he could answer to it she pushed Rick roughly and stood up. "Rick, wake yourself up," she growled, squinting at Ardeth before storming off.  
  
Rick pulled himself into a sitting position. "What the..." he breathed, looking around. "Did you push me?"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Ardeth looked around for another stick to burn and frowned at the empty desert floor, answering, "No. Evelyn did."  
  
Rubbing his face, Rick sighed and looked at Ardeth's pack. "I don't suppose you have anything alcoholic in there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend. Only water," the warrior replied, gazing off where Evy had headed. Somehow that other future was more tangible.  
  
O'Connell grunted and stretched. "I'm never gonna get enough sleep," he complained at Ardeth's continued silence.  
  
Bay looked at the sand below, grabbing some and letting it run from his hands. "At least you slept some." Ardeth exhaled deeply at the sounds that invaded his mind. He could hear it plainly even still, Evy's moans and Imhotep's sensual whispers. It tormented him to no end and he cursed himself for the curiosity that had led him to confirm his suspicions of why Imhotep had insisted on privacy.  
  
"You okay, Ardeth?" Rick asked, breaking from a yawn and eyeing him.  
  
The warrior couldn't bring himself to answer, afraid of what that answer might be or if it might be a lie. One thing was certain, he wasn't ready to face Imhotep. Of course that didn't matter any, he would have to momentarily and allowing his anger to take over would only get him killed. So he would have to bite his tongue and follow this man.  
  
But one question kept asking itself over and over. What was worse - that dream coming to pass or bowing before this man he so hated? The thought of dying for Imhotep's cause made him tremble in anger and made the temptation of Rameses' offer that much more attractive. Still, he couldn't let his rage blind him and lead him into making a bigger mistake than the ones already made. "I must remain calm," he told himself, conscious that O'Connell was watching him.  
  
"Hey, ah, it's gonna be okay," Rick told his friend, concern mirrored in those blue eyes. He followed Ardeth's gaze as he once more looked towards the rock formations that kept them from seeing Imhotep and Evy. "She's strong. Stronger than you could know. She'll get through this okay."  
  
Ardeth nodded slowly, praying that was true. "I'm counting on that, O'Connell. She must be strong in the days to come." He bit back the images from his dreams, unwilling to bother anyone else with them.  
  
"Yeah," Rick agreed quietly, exhaling a deep breath. "We all should be."  
  
**  
  
Slow foot falls echoed through the chambers beneath the site where Hamunaptra had once stood in the blazing glory of sunlight. Careful steps, so as not to arouse interest if someone were here to listen. The place seemed dead as he made his way past fallen columns and crumbling walls to where the secret compartment was.  
  
Pushing a fresh spider web from his path, Rameses pushed his torch forward and peered into the darkness. Nothing returned to his ears other than the sound of his shoes against the stone floor. Even still, he feared Imhotep may still be lurking down within Hamunaptra and until he reached his destination he would be in constant danger.  
  
Oh, how Imhotep disgusted him. Weak, foolish, _compassionate_! Everything that had led the priest into his trap 3,000 years ago was still present today. He'd fallen into Anck-su-namun's bed almost instantly and had completely given himself to her, forever trapping him to do whatever will she might have. Rameses smirked at that weakness.  
  
His little whore, he'd called Anck-su-namun behind her back. She was beautiful and ruthless, two things Rameses found much to his likely and yes, he supposed there had been a genuine fondness there. Neither of them were strangers to the greed and allure of power. She could have been his match, perhaps.  
  
At any rate, she was perfect for his purpose. Her traits made her the perfect candidate for murdering Seti so that he could take the throne. Of course he hadn't walked into her life knowing exactly what they would do, but instead seduced her slowly, promising power and wealth - at the price of Seti's life.  
  
Anck-su-namun hated Seti and was ready to do anything to rid herself of her master. It was her genius that had birthed the plot to goad someone into killing her soon to be husband and later that job would fall to Imhotep.  
  
It never bothered Rameses that she'd found Imhotep attractive and was obsessive in her pursuit that he be the one to kill Seti. The thrill of ruining a respected man like Imhotep fueled her lusts, Rameses surmised and yes, the man was handsome. No, what bothered him was how it all ended. Why in the world had she died for him? Change of heart? Had she truly fallen in love with the darkly handsome and gullible priest?  
  
Rameses snorted at the stupidity of it all, thrusting his torch before him and entering another hall. Well, she'd met the end she worked for and he'd gained what he wanted. A part of him regretted killing Imhotep though. He'd have enjoyed watching his sister squirm under such a marriage.  
  
Evy. The attraction to tormenting her seemed less tempting now for some reason. Rameses set his jaw and entered a dark, shadowy chamber. _I will not be weak!_ he told himself, looking around the room. "Evelyn means nothing to me," he hissed angrily, crouching behind a column and opening the wall. "_Nothing_. Do you hear me Jonathan?"  
  
Frowning at the thoughts tumbling around inside, Rameses pulled out his prize - the Gold Book. He laughed in contempt that Imhotep had failed to find it in this place he'd hidden it only a few days ago. Imhotep was truly a fool if he thought he was going to win this time. Rameses always got what he wanted.  
  
This life would be no different.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Priest and The Prince

Title: Who We Once Were - Chapter Thirteen - The Priest and The Prince   
Rating: PG13   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend. 

Note: Long time in the making, huh? I've been struggling with exactly how to proceed and it finally hit me. I hope you've enjoyed this little story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, despite the many troubles. ;-) Enjoy and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews. 

** 

Rick frowned as he stood beside Ardeth, waiting for Imhotep to act. The priest had wanted everyone present to see the magnificent raising of the dead slaves and commoners of Egypt. Well, this wasn't something Rick really cared to watch. It occurred to Rick then that many if not most of these people hadn't been mummified, unable to pay. Would these dead things be weaker than those of Rameses, who could have afforded such luxury? 

He could really use a cigarette, he decided. He shook his head at his empty pockets. Besides, no personal vice would take out the nervous feeling within him. Swallowing, he looked over the empty sands that would soon be filled with dead. Skeletal beings that had little to no weapons. Well, at least they had Imhotep. He was more than a match for Rameses physically - if that was the appropriate term. Rick smirked at his taking comfort in having the protection of Imhotep - he who had tried to kill him and Evy before, he who would have the world. 

Maybe there wasn't any escaping this man. They had stopped him before and thought everything would be fine from then on, but here he was in a battle far more serious than what they'd endured last time. If they managed to put Imhotep again in his grave would he rise once more? Rick had been thinking a lot about fate lately, about the way the world seemed to work. Maybe there was nothing they could do to stop whatever was going to happen. 

Another thing that Rick wondered at was his own role in all of this. Evy was Nefertiri, Jonathan was Rameses. Ardeth was Ankhwa and Imhotep was himself. Who was Rick O'Connell, but an ex-Legionairre and dashing ladies man? He certainly wasn't Seti, he hoped. He grunted, hearing Jonathan in his mind, asking for a "smoochie" as the brief, _very brief_ , idea occurred to him that he could be Anck-su-namun reincarnated as a male. 

He could ask Imhotep, he supposed. No harm in finding out what his future held. Sighing, he looked to the priest as he read through the Dark Book. "Why doesn't he just get on with it?" he asked the man beside him. 

Ardeth gazed out into the distance. "I believe he is waiting for a specific moment or position of the sun. I cannot tell you why, my friend, but it's my guess." He shrugged. 

Rick took a breath and looked at Evy who stood with Imhotep, looking down at the Dark Book with the priest. He could see why Ardeth was so bothered. Maybe history could be changed after all. She certainly seemed okay with Imhotep, not as afraid as she'd once been. 

Maybe he was the changing factor. Silly idea, he supposed, but wasn't there some saying about how a butterfly's wing beats could cause a storm on the other side of the world? Perhaps he was the change that fate needed to create a new path for these others who seemed drawn to one another across the ages. But this was no time to second guess one's self. He would proceed as his conscience told him. 

Imhotep moved finally, standing ahead of everyone with the book. He said something that Evy translated quickly as, "Behold" and began to chant from the Book of the Dead. Rick clenched his fists in expectation. 

The words didn't take effect right away, Rick noticed. No, rather than corpses popping out of the ground or where ever they were going to emerge, instead a quiet breeze started, perhaps by coincidence. Still, it chilled Rick with it's perfect timing and he supposed there was a reason why all the good scary stories had cued winds. 

Then came something else, almost imperceptible, yet Rick could feel it on the very edges of sensation. "Do you feel that?" he whispered to Ardeth, hands spread as he looked around him. 

"I feel it," Ardeth confirmed, still gazing out over the desert. 

A low rumbling within the earth made Rick uneasy as it grew more tangible. Licking his lips, he wondered if this was what happened when Jo...Rameses had raised the army that Imhotep spoke of. The priest's voice seemed to pick up as well, in both it's speed and volume, echoing out across the vastness. 

Imhotep abruptly stopped and looked to Evy, speaking the ancient tongue and then his eyes returned to the pages of the Book of the Dead. Rick watched as the priest began the horrid chanting again, this time coupled with Evy's angelic voice. He wasn't sure why, but the sound of their words bothered something within him. Made him uneasy. "Why...why is she chanting?" Rick asked, not liking the idea. 

Ardeth frowned, meeting his eyes. "He asked of her that she speak with him, adding her agreement to his words. I'm not entirely certain why, perhaps it adds more urgency to the summons," he answered, then as an afterthought added, "I will not speak those words." 

Rick turned his eyes back to the sand, noticing a shifting there. It was like the ground was alive as it writhed below where they stood. The sand started popping up, almost like water boiling, sending dust into the air. O'Connell could barely make out a strange sound...like a chattering or clanking. And before long he could make out what the source of those odd sounds were. 

Dark hands clutched the ground, pulling dark forms unto the surface of the earth. They moved slowly and Rick heard one of the most awful sounds in his life. Echoes of inhuman wailing spread throughout the growing gathering below. And whispers. Strange whispers that he found very unsettling. He wanted to block his ears from hearing any of this. Looking to Ardeth he could see the same disquiet in his eyes, and looking to Evy produced the same effect. The very atmosphere was charged with a strange anxiety and Rick wanted no part of this. 

She backed away slowly, her voice breaking in her chants as she shivered away and came to them. "Oh my God," she breathed, covering her lips. "It's awful." 

Ardeth nodded gently and gazed. "Yes. Their souls cry out." 

Imhotep stopped his chanting and raised his arms, speaking loudly to the dead before them. Licking her lips, Evy quickly translated as Imhotep spoke. "I greet you, my servants," she said softly, watching the skeletal beings turn their attention to Imhotep. "I hear how you groan. The life that fills this place burns you and agonizes you. But, my servants, I am your master and I have need of you. Only when Rameses lays dead upon the ground may I grant you the rest you so desire. Gather yourselves, make ready, for we are at war!" 

The still growing crowd of corpses groaned loudly in what Rick might have guessed was a war cry, but their hollow tones sounded low and hungry. Rick shivered and looked to Ardeth and Evy. "And so it has begun," Ardeth said gravely. He looked to both Rick and Evy. "We must do what we must, but we cannot forsake the good of all humanity. Everything could depend on us. Promise me, both of you." 

Rick swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, sure, Ardeth." 

Evy nodded her agreement. "Of course, Ardeth." 

She sounded shaken, as well as Ardeth. Hell, Rick conceded he probably sounded shaken. He certainly felt it. Inhaling deeply, he turned to look at the dead and saw Imhotep gazing back at them, grinning darkly. 

** 

Ardeth marched silently beside the dead around them, Rick at his side and Imhotep and Evy ahead. He looked at the Black Book within his hands, entrusted to him bu the dread priest. Almost as if he were being tested. Ardeth exhaled in frustration. Imhotep gave him the book to see if he would run off with it. The trouble was, not even Ardeth knew if he would do that, given the chance. Looking out over the desert, he thought of the Med-Jai and of the countless lives on this planet that had no clue something this dangerous was happening within the deserts of Egypt. 

There would be mothers in London, combing their daughters' hair. Fathers in America that taught their sons to be men. All oblivious to what was happening so far away. "Geez," Rick huffed at his side. 

Ardeth looked up in amusement as a skeleton hovered close to Rick, causing O'Connell to bat it away and curse. "I seen you've made a friend," Ardeth mused, smiling. 

Rick rolled his eyes and shoved the dead hand off his shoulder. "Yeah," he growled, poking Imhotep's shoulder. The dark priest looked back in annoyance and Rick hissed, "Do they _have_ to touch me?" 

Imhotep looked to Evy for translation and laughed when she spoke. She gazed back at Rick and Ardeth could swear he saw the corners of her lips twitch as she told O'Connell, "He said they're only trying to be friendly." 

Rick rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Right," he said, exhaling. "Friendly." 

Shaking her head, Evy looked back up to Imhotep and Ardeth listened. "Are you sure they want to be friendly?" 

Imhotep smiled softly at her and answered, "No, they do not. They feel like the life in you three and wish to steal it away." 

Evelyn widened her eyes in alarm. "And you're _joking _about it?" 

The priest smirked and shrugged. "They have not the power, nor the knowledge to steal a soul." He grasped her hand and rubbed. "Nefertiri, you must trust me. I will not allow harm to come to you and as long as your friends serve me, nor harm shall befall them either." 

Ardeth bit back a grunt and looked back down at the book in his hands, again wondering what he should do. Beside him, Rick growled in irritation, throwing a pawing hand off his arm and saying, "Now I know what the women Jonathan hangs around with feel like." 

The Med-Jai grunted at that and nodded absently. He thought briefly of planning some sort of action with O'Connell then, and dismissed it. No, it would be better if he acted alone. 

Ardeth looked from side to side, hearing horses in the distance. The Med-Jai? Swallowing, he kept his eyes ever looking for any sign of the elusive warriors that had likely been tailing them for some time. They would show themselves, Ardeth knew. Otherwise even he would not have known they were close. 

Imhotep picked up on the sounds as well, his preternatural senses likely tuned far beyond Ardeth's possibility. "Someone approaches," he breathed, also looking around the desert. He turned to Ardeth. "Your people?" 

Ardeth nodded and kept searching. "There," he said, pointing. "They come from that direction." 

The creature turned his gaze to follow Imhotep's and they waited for long moments until finally the dark outlines of men on horses could been seen across the desert. It wasn't an entire army of his people, but it was a large group. Not enough to stop Imhotep's army. They headed towards the army of the dead at a pace just under a charge and soon Ardeth began making out faces. He stepped forward to greet them, uncertain as to what would happen now. "Ali," he breathed, gazing up at the leader. 

Ali stopped his horse and gazed down. "Ardeth Bay, so now you fight with the enemy?" he asked, his face puzzled. 

Up until now Ardeth had always overlooked Ali and his questioning behavior, his accusations. But not this time. Ali was going to get these people killed taking this attitude. Moving forward, Ardeth stood tall. "What I do and what I have always done has been for the good of our people, Ali. You constantly question me and I constantly push that aside and reassure you, yet still you come to me in the same way. Put your pride away before you get our people killed." 

Ali looked down at Ardeth, then to the creature and the two outlanders that stood nearby. "Our people would rather die proud than live in the dishonor of fighting with that creature," he retorted. "I question you, Ardeth Bay, because you are not like my people. Neither you, nor your father." 

Shaking his head, Ardeth looked down at the sands and then back into the youth's eyes. "We have always upheld the Med-Jai way and have done all in our power to protect what is ours." 

"You do not protect our ways," Ali laughed, his horse taking steps back. "Giving in to the enemy is not our way. It may be your way, but not the way of a true Med-Jai." 

"I have not given in to the enemy!" Ardeth growled, taking a step towards Ali and pointing. "I will not argue with you over this, Ali. Too much is at stake. You would throw these words in my face when the whole world is about to erupt in a war like no one has ever seen." 

Imhotep took that opportunity to step in behind Ardeth and warn, "He wishes to see a quick death. I care not for this little fight you are having. He will fight for me or will be crushed." 

Ali watched in interest, yet was at a loss, having not been trained in the old tongue. "And what does your master command?" he asked. 

Ardeth looked to Ali, making grave eye contact. "His army far outnumbers the band you have behind you and I fear a fight would only end in bloodshed. He said if you aren't with him you are against him. Please use wisdom, Ali." 

The young man thought on Ardeth's words and said, "Then we are against him." 

Clenching his fist, Ardeth grabbed his scimitar and ripped it from his belt. "Then I challenge your authority over this group!" He swallowed, having no wish to kill Ali, seeing no other choice. 

Grinning, Ali stepped down from his horse and drew his scimitar. "You challenge me?" he breathed, holding his blade. "Very well, Bay. Fight me." 

Ardeth held his blade forth, conscious that Imhotep could likely at any moment step in and end Ali's life, but oddly enough the priest was silent. A part of him must have understood what was happening and that he needed to stay out of it. Clenching his teeth, Ardeth evaded a strike and struck back. "I do not wish to do this, Ali, but I cannot let you lead these people into death." 

"But you would lead them into submission," Ali retorted, driving forward. "A fate worse than death." 

Ardeth blocked his thrust and swiped at the younger man. "Ali, you are too young to understand the importance of what's going on, but if you cannot have some wisdom about you then your life would not be long anyway." 

Ali slit his eyes, pushing Ardeth back as he fought and managed, "I will live longer than you, Bay." He swung at Ardeth quickly. 

There could be no help for it. Ardeth was more experienced than Ali and in the heat of an argument and battle things could go wrong...and they did. Horribly wrong. Without meaning to Ardeth struck the younger man in the stomach and he collapsed to the sands below. "No!" Ardeth breathed, throwing his blade down and falling to his knees. 

Ali choked and looked up, grinning. "So you win," he said softly, closing his eyes. 

"Ali," Ardeth replied, taking the young warrior's hand. "I didn't mean for you to die." He looked up across the desert, at the Med-Jai. 

"Do not lead our people into vile submission," Ali managed, staring up at Ardeth. 

Ardeth shook his head quickly. "No, Ali. Everything I will ever do will be for the good of the Med-Jai and the world." He watched for a response and got only a small smile before Ali lay perfectly still. A matter of moments had taken this boy's life, the first in a likely long line of humanity. Rising slowly, he gathered his wits about him, the sense of urgency not quieted within him. He looked to his people. "Who would take his place?" 

"I would," an older voice called, a voice even older than Ardeth. He drew his horse from the Med-Jai. 

Ardeth instantly recognized him. "Omar, you have come from Cairo?" he asked the gray haired man before him. 

Omar nodded. "Yes. Miss Carnahan came into Cairo a few days ago with the creature, so I knew you must be out in the desert. When I reached our people your uncle told me you left." He smiled. "Your father would be proud of the strength you possess." 

Ardeth nodded his thanks, wondering how proud his father would be of the fact that Ali lay on the desert ground below Ardeth's feet. "And how will you handle this situation we have?" he asked, motioning towards the dead soldiers behind. 

Omar took a deep breath. "Ali meant well, his heart was in the right place, but unfortunately his head was not. That's a dangerous thing out here. Your creature would kill us if we decided to fight?" 

Ardeth fought the urge to wince at Omar's use of the word 'your' and nodded. "There is another army out there that he seeks to find and destroy. An army lead by a man possessed of ancient memories of a life long ago. If you stand against Imhotep, then you stand with Rameses." 

Rubbing his cheek in thought, Omar frowned. "You won the battle, Ardeth Bay. It is your command I will follow." 

That relieved Ardeth some. Swallowing, he turned to Imhotep, wishing that his father still lived. He could use his counsel now more than ever before. "The follow my command," he told the creature. His next words pained him, but he knew that for now, in order to keep his people alive long enough to beat both Rameses and Imhotep, it must be said. "Save for a small group that will care for Ali, they are yours to command through me." He drew in a breath, his heart still aching for the dead man below him. 

Imhotep looked at the band of Med-Jai and back to Ardeth. He smiled, his eyes hinting of something that Ardeth wasn't sure he wanted to know. "But your young foe shall even serve me." Dark eyes slid to where Ardeth had dropped the Black Book. 

"No!" Ardeth spat, raising his hands to grab at Imhotep, yet holding his anger back. "Do not do this to him. Let this young one rest, Imhotep! I _forbid _you to raise him." 

Imhotep looked him over with unamused eyes, then sighed. "You will not forbid me anything. Remember that. But I can be fair with you, Ankhwa. I will not be needlessly cruel. Very well. Tell a small group of your men to care for the little warrior. The rest will join in my army. If your people carry extra weapons I suggest you tell them to share with the dead behind me. We need all the power we can gather if we are to stop Rameses." 

The creature watched a moment longer, then turned and walked back to Evy and Rick. Ardeth watched him go, stunned at the creature's actions. Drawing in a breath, he turned and looked at Omar. "Have a small group of men carry Ali back to our people. The rest will join with Imhotep for now. My uncle is to be told that Horus flies east towards the sunrise." 

Omar didn't question Ardeth's orders and turned his horse to carry them out. Turning back, Ardeth moved slowly to rejoin Evy and O'Connell, picking the Black Book up and glancing one last time to where Ali lay dead in the sand. "Allah forgive me," he breathed, closing his eyes. He was grateful when Evy's hand took his and squeezed. 

** 

Rameses rubbed his hands together and shivered, still bound by mortal weaknesses such as the chill of night. He'd stopped his army completely now, waiting for Imhotep. There was nothing else he could do but wait for him. Rameses had no clue where the dark priest was. What worried him was the fact that Imhotep possessed the key still. The key that locked Rameses out of the Book of Ra, locked him from the very words that would take Imhotep's power away. 

He needed an advantage. The Gold Book was one hell of an advantage, very true, but it was nothing without the key. Rameses kicked the sand below his feet and growling, imagined the key to be somewhere on Imhotep's person. He'd never get it that way. Unless... 

Rameses growled and gazed at a dead Med-Jai woman that sat nearby, her sunken eyes staring in complete disinterest out across the desert sands. She couldn't have died more than a month ago, Rameses estimated. She looked as if she'd been sick. He frowned at her occasional moanings and looked up at the darkening sky. 

And advantage, an advantage, but what? What could be possibly use over the priest? It wasn't as if Anck-su-namun were alive... 

Nefertiri? Would that be enough? Rameses chuckled to himself darkly. "Yes," he whispered, grabbing a small rock from the desert floor. He tossed it into the crowd of dead, grinning at their confusion. "I think that priest is just fool enough to be weak where Evy is concerned. What do you think, Jonathan?" 

He laughed at the pain and fear that washed over him momentarily. Jonathan's feelings could bleed through if powerful enough and he desperately didn't want his sister to get hurt. Rameses smirked at that. "But how, dear Jonathan, are we going to get her away? We don't even know where she is." 

Rameses smiled at the thoughts that tumbled through his mind, images of killing Nefertiri and Imhotep. Then, frowning in disgust, he kicked at the dead Med-Jai woman, causing her to groan slowly and claw her way back into a sitting position. "Don't look at me. I don't like it," he told her and she turned away in mindless obedience. 

Standing up, he went to the 'leader' of his army, his own father. Now slave to his son's will, the mummy of Seti sat as commanded, awaiting his next order. He groaned as Rameses neared, they all did. "Father, old boy, I'm going to try and find Nefertiri. Keep an eye on things, will you? And if Imhotep comes, do all that you can to destroy him." 

"Dessstrooyy," Seti hissed, his hands outstretched towards Rameses, fingers clutching at the air as the obsession with rest tormented him. "Dessstrooooyyyy!" 

Rameses looked the corpse over and frowned, kicking his father's dead hands away. "Will you obey?" 

"Obeeey," Seti whimpered, cringing in agony, his soul begging for release. 

Shaking his head, Rameses headed off to be alone so he could think above the sound of their constant groaning. Dead people, he decided, annoyed the hell out of him. Now if he were going to kidnap Nefertiri, he was going to have to know where she was. Rameses grinned as he chanted the same words he'd used to watch her and the others earlier. Just as he had with Ardeth, he would locate her and use a spell of teleportation to go directly to her. Rameses was a master spell weaver, knew of spells possibly even Imhotep was not privy to. 

A great mist began forming before his eyes, thickening and forming pictures. He could see an army not unlike his own except not far was a group of living men. Rameses frowned, recognizing their robes. "Traitor," he whispered, spotting Ardeth Bay. But Ardeth held the Black Book! Maybe there was still a chance he would have a hold over that Med-Jai. Ardeth Bay was a smart man. He'd certainly see the wisdom in choosing the winning side. 

Shaking his head, Rameses looked further into the area, spotting O'Connell talking to a small group of Med-Jai. Further still, within the darkness, Imhotep stood, almost unseen just out of the range of the fires. He watched his army and contemplated gravely. "Be afraid," Rameses whispered to the priest, his fists clenching. "Be very afraid." 

Exhaling his hatred, Rameses concentrated on Evy. He could sense her presence and knew she wasn't far from the campsite. Drawing all his thoughts to her being and seeking to find her, he watched as the picture changed into an oasis. His sister was dipping her toes into a small pond, eyes gazing out over the water at the reflection of the moon on it's surface. "Bingo," Rameses whispered, chanting the words to his spell of transportation. 

The world around him started to get fuzzy and cold as his body began fading from one location and appearing in another. Immediately upon entering the new area, Rameses felt a rush of heat and dizziness come upon him. He braced against a nearby tree that he'd luckily popped next to and not _in_to, and caught his breath. 

There she was, not twenty feet away. The darkness concealed him from her eyes, but unfortunately not her ears. Standing up, Evy gazed around and said quietly, "Is someone there?" Rameses waited as she withdrew from the water and onto the sand. "Rick? Ardeth? Are you trying to scare me? Imhotep?" 

Rolling his eyes, Rameses crept forth and as quickly as he could grabbed her. She struggled in his grasp and tried to cry out, but it was too late. His hand already covered her lips. "Shh, Baby Sister," he whispered, dragging her further away from the camp. "There's nothing to worry about." 

Evy began trying to wrench herself from him as he began to recite the spell once more. Catching him off guard, she turned in his arms and punched him in the stomach. Taking advantage of his shock, she screamed, "Help! Imhotep! Ardeth! Rick!" 

Rameses snarled and grabbed her again, pulling her away and not caring to stop her screams now as figures headed towards them. Chanting darkly, he pulled her, concentrating on both the words he was saying and keeping her in his arms until the spell was released. 

The last thing Rameses saw was the outrage on Imhotep's face as they disappeared. 

** 

They appeared suddenly elsewhere and Evy stumbled to the sand below, suddenly very queasy. "Ardeth," she breathed, trying to fight down a wave of nausea. She was vaguely aware of Rameses nearby, panting for air. She pushed herself up and tried to get away, but she felt too awful. 

Rameses stalked towards her and without saying a word he sent his hand across her face, sending her to the desert ground again. "You'd better learn to be obedient, Nefertiri," he told her, still breathless as he stood there. "For starters, there will be no trying to get away. Got it?" 

Looking up at him and scowling, Evy drew herself to her knees. "Imhotep will find you," she growled, rubbing her reddened cheek. 

He laughed at that, hands on his hips, as he gazed down at her. "Second," he said, his fingers wrapping roughly around her arms and dragging her up, "there will be no mentioning that foolish priest." He slapped her again, holding her up so she didn't fall against the impact. 

He raised his hand to her again and she winced, waiting for another hit. Evy couldn't help but whimper in pain, both the pain of being hit and the hurt inside at seeing her own brother doing such terrible things. Memories of him killing her flooded through her mind and she shivered in his grasp. "Oh, Jonathan," she whispered, wishing there was something she could do to bring him back. 

The hand struck her already stinging face and he shoved her down to the ground. "Third and most importantly, Nef, you will _never _mention that name in my presence again." He said that through gritted teeth that bespoke of his contempt for his latest incarnation. "Next time I hear that name I will beat you until you can't move. Do you understand me?" 

All Evy could do was nod as she hovered on all fours. She didn't know what to do now. Would getting up make him angry? Would _looking _up bring her more punishment? She risked a glance up and saw him watching her curiously. Yes, if the world had to be ruled by either him or the creature, she was now more convinced that Imhotep would be the lesser of two evils. 

Evy sat back and wrapped her arms around her knees, watching him silently. She never dreamed of herself praying Imhotep would find her, but now she did just that. Rameses smirked and sat down across from her, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes locked with hers. 

** 

Ardeth and Rick stood back, watching as Imhotep, in a voice that was filled with rage, howled at his dead army. "He's calling them to ready themselves for battle," Ardeth informed his friend as the priest yelled on. 

Rick took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I imagine he's pretty upset right about now. I wonder what...what Rameses wants with her." 

"An advantage," Ardeth guessed, crossing his arms and exhaling as Imhotep stalked towards them. 

"You will ready your people," Imhotep ordered darkly, his gaze waiting for any hint of disobedience that would allow him to kill Ardeth where he stood. 

Ardeth would give him no such excuse. He nodded and said, "I will do as you say, Imhotep." 

Imhotep's gaze continued for a long moment, then he nodded. "I will go and look upon the desert. When I return we will march on the army of Rameses." 

Ardeth nodded again and watched as Imhotep stalked off, his body losing form and becoming the very sand of Egypt. A small gust of wind hit them as the creature drew the air around them and used it to travel on. "I wonder why Rameses needs an advantage," Rick mused, also watching the direction Imhotep had disappeared in. 

Taking a breath, Ardeth shook his head. "Perhaps he doesn't have the Book of Amun Ra as we thought. Imhotep goes to find him now." 

Rick frowned and took out a gun to check it. Opening the barrel and pulling out some bullets, he loaded the empty slots and then said, "The key." 

"What?" Ardeth asked, stopping himself from moving to his men. "The key?" 

Shrugging Rick, nodded. "Imhotep has the key. I saw him use it to open the Black Book. Maybe that's what Rameses is after." 

The Med-Jai thought on it and agreed. He took a few steps away and said, "You could be on to something. I must go and prepare my men. Guard the Book of the Dead while I go." 

"Sure thing," O'Connell said, closing his gun and starting on another one. 

Ardeth picked up his pace and trotted to Omar, who sat quietly near one of the campfires. "I take it we have trouble," the older man said without moving. "Someone kidnapped the woman?" 

Nodding, Ardeth stood above Omar. "Yes. Rameses took her before any of us could reach her. The creature left to find where Rameses and his army are waiting. When he returns we will head for the enemy. He wants the men prepared." 

Omar shook his head and exhaled, standing up. "The men could stand more rest. The fighting will be hard, especially if the distance we travel is great." 

"Yes," Ardeth agreed, looking over the Med-Jai that were, for the most part, asleep. His dark eyes looked Omar over. "Do not doubt, my friend, that if I see an opportunity to kill the creature, I will." 

Omar nodded gravely, locking eyes with Ardeth. "I do not doubt your wisdom, Ardeth Bay. You are your father's son." The older Med-Jai gripped Ardeth's shoulder, then moved away and began to wake the others. 

** 

Imhotep frowned darkly from the shadows, watching as Rameses stayed close to his sister. The heartless would-be king sat, rubbing the blade of a knife against his thumb and speaking darkly to Nefertiri. Imhotep listened with preternatural hearing to the words that came from Rameses. "Do you remember how I killed you, Nefertiri?" 

Evy nodded, looking down. Imhotep could see a bruise on her cheek and he hissed in a breath, tempted to stalk over and murder Rameses now. But Nefertiri's life would be in danger if he did. Of course the tactical thing to do would be to take the chance, but Imhotep hesitated at that. He didn't want his lovely prize to be killed by her brother. And so he listened. 

"Maybe I'll find a more interesting way to kill you this time," Rameses sighed, looking at his reflection in the knife. "I admit, cutting you up had it's high points. I enjoyed it greatly. But I don't know. If I do it the same way again, won't that be boring?" 

Nefertiri didn't respond, only looked up at the stars. Imhotep watched as Rameses held the knife up, pretending to slash at her. "Give me your hand," he suddenly ordered, and Imhotep watched keenly. 

"Why?" she asked, her fearful voice carrying over to Imhotep through the darkness. 

Rameses leaned forward and back-handed her, then grabbed her hand and growled, "You'd better learn obedience faster, Nef." 

"What are you doing?" she replied, ignoring his anger. Her dark eyes were wide in fear as Rameses took his knife and his eyes gazed at the skin of her palm. 

Imhotep growled low when she screamed, Rameses cutting the flesh of her hand. He could hear her whimpering as she tried to get her hand away from the cruel man before her. Unable to contain his rage, Imhotep stalked from the dark and into the open. Rameses was grinning as he hurt her and Nefertiri was cupping her free hand over her lips, holding in her cries. "Stop this," the priest commanded quietly, his fists clenched. 

Rameses looked up and rolled his eyes, pulling the knife from Nefertiri and yanking her into his arms. He held the knife to her throat and glared up at his enemy. "You could kill me now, Imhotep," Rameses said in a voice filled with hate, "but are you willing to at the price of her life?" 

Imhotep ignored Rameses and looked down at Nefertiri as tears raced down her cheeks. She squeezed at her left wrist, the hand that had been cut, and shivered in pain as her eyes pleaded for Imhotep to help her. "Why must you behave like an animal?" Imhotep asked, sliding his eyes to Rameses. 

Laughing, Rameses shook his head, fingering the knife he held, still holding it to Nefertiri. "Why must you behave like a girl child?" he retorted. "You care so much. It breaks your little heart to see her suffering, doesn't it? What should I do to her next? Break her legs, maybe? Maybe I should take her like you did that..." 

Inhaling sharply, the dark priest swallowed and hissed, "What are your demands, Rameses?" 

"Oh?" Rameses replied, squinting up at the priest. "What makes you think I didn't kidnap her for the fun or tormenting her?" 

Imhotep pointed a finger and Rameses, shaking his head. "Do not play games with me, Prince! You will tell me what I wish to know!" 

Laughing, the dark incarnation of Jonathan rubbed the knife against Evy's throat and answered, "I want the key." 

Gritting his teeth, Imhotep turned around and stalked out towards the darkness. The key! So, this fool prince had the Gold Book and needed the key to open it! If Rameses thought he was going to win this little war, he was sadly mistaken. But how to get Nefertiri back without her being harmed...that was what Imhotep needed to figure out. "Think about it," Rameses called, the amusement evident in his voice. 

Disappearing in a whirlwind, Imhotep swallowed his fury and headed back to the camp to gather his army. 

** 

Upon waking, Rameses quickly looked to where he'd left Evy. Sure enough, she was still there, too exhausted to move or dream of escape. A smile spread across his face as he thought back on the torment he'd put her through, both with spells of fear and pain and with real agony. His bloody knife laid in this sand beside him and he grabbed it, intent on cutting her again. 

But first thing was first. Crawling to where Evy lay, still unconscious, Rameses grabbed her and spoke words of healing over her. She moaned and awoke, immediately struggling in his grasp. "My God," she breathed, her eyes staring into his as the tingling began. 

Rameses gazed down, watching as her cuts closed, skin bound together and blood dried on her. She shook in his arms, the healing both immensely relieving and at the same time coming with a price. He smiled into her fear filled eyes and whispered, "I'm going to do it again." 

Immediately tears started forming as the horrible realization dawned on her. He would use his the blade on her again, cutting without mercy and reveling in her screams. Falling back, Rameses watched as she curled up, trying to contain her fear. But before he could rise to get his satisfaction something caught his attention. A rumbling in the distance. 

Rameses was on his feet instantly, looking out in the direction he could hear the thundering come from. Imhotep approached with an army at his back. Reaching down, Rameses ripped Evy to her feet and pointed. "Your master comes," he said, laughing. "He comes to die, along with Ardeth and Rick." 

Evy pulled herself away from Rameses and rubbed her face tiredly. "Imhotep will destroy _you_," she retorted hotly. 

He laughed again and grabbed for her, pulling her to him. "You want Jonathan to die?" he asked, looking into her eyes. 

Closing her own eyes and holding herself still, Evy growled, "You are _not _Jonathan!" She wrenched herself away, wiping the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Not anymore." 

"Oh, how sad." Rameses rolled his eyes and watched as the army headed towards his own. It would only take moments for them to arrive. He turned and grabbed the Book of Ra from the ground and held to it, commanding his army to stand and ready for war. 

As the army came closer, Rameses could see the skeletal warriors. Beyond the legions of dead came horses, proud Med-Jai warriors riding them, scimitars drawn. And of course at the forefront of the advancement was Imhotep, walking with purpose, robes flowing in the wind. Rameses laid eyes on Ardeth Bay and the book he held. Would he betray the creature? 

Looking to Evy, Rameses decided to reward the warrior with a night or two upon his sister. Of course he couldn't give her to him outright, that would weaken his hold on the Med-Jai, but if Ardeth did the smart thing, that would deserve something in return. Naturally, if Ardeth didn't betray Imhotep, he would be killed. 

Rameses grabbed Evy's wrist, locking her to his side and held up the Gold Book as Imhotep stalked closer. Imhotep frowned darkly and Rameses threw the book to the sand, laughing. Pulling Evy close, he again held the knife to her. Ardeth Bay blinked at that, his grasp on the book in his hands tightening. "You know that book is useless without the key," Rameses said, exhaling. "I won't pretend to have the advantage where that is concerned. But I do have the advantage here." He pressed the knife into Evy's throat, knicking her skin and making her gasp. 

"And you want the key," Imhotep breathed, cocking his head. His eyes revealed nothing. "I will give you the key if that is your wish." Reaching into his robes, Imhotep pulled the key out and held it up. 

Rameses shifted on his feet, tangling his hand into Evy's hair. Would Imhotep truly give it over so easily? Either something was going on or Imhotep was weaker than Rameses had imagined. "And the Black Book." 

"And the Black Book," Imhotep agreed. He smiled and handed the key to Rick, saying something in low tones to Ardeth. Turning back, he met Rameses' eyes and said, "I will take my leave now. They will give you the key and the book, and deliver Nefertiri to me when the battle is done." 

Rameses scowled. "Very clever," he drawled sarcastically. "I don't think so." 

Imhotep's eyes flashed. "You will follow through with your end of this deal, Rameses, because if she dies I will hunt you and kill you more painfully than you can ever imagine!" The priest stood there, his anger evident on his face. 

"Let's do this differently," Rameses then said, rubbing his hand in Evy's hair. "Open the Book of the Dead." 

The creature looked puzzled by that, but humoring Rameses, took the key from O'Connell and opened the Book of the Dead. "What are you planning?" he mumbled, looking from the book to Rameses. 

Smiling, Rameses then ordered, "Finish the spell you began on Jonathan. Give me complete control over his body." 

"What does that mean?" Evy cut in, raising her hands to grasp her brother's wrist. 

Rameses wasn't interested in her question, however. What caught his attention was the anger and moreso the fear in Imhotep's eyes. "Yes," he said darkly, not hiding his smirk. "I know that you haven't finished the spell. I know that if you die I will no longer control Jonathan Carnahan, the spell will fade. Give me my freedom. You have no other choice if you want Nefertiri to live through the next few moments." 

"No!" Evy cried out, struggling. "Don't do it, Imhotep! You can't let him win! Get Jonathan back somehow and..." 

Rameses growled and stabbed his knife into her arm, causing her to scream. "Shut up, Nefertiri," he growled. 

Imhotep hovered between reading the spell and watching Rameses. The prince closed his eyes and shook his head and that interested Imhotep. Still, what harm could there be in giving Rameses his freedom? It wouldn't make him immortal. Licking his lips, Imhotep turned to the correct page and glanced back up. 

Rameses groaned in pain and tightened his hand in Evy's hair. "Hurry," he hissed, then stumbled. 

Evy took advantage of his state to pull herself free. Rameses fell to the ground, watching as she ran to Imhotep. "No," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

Wrapping herself into Ardeth's arms, Evy glanced back at her brother, wondering what was going on. Rameses raised his eyes then and looked at her sadly. "Evy," he breathed, then looked down. Grabbing the Book of Ra, he threw it to her. "Quickly, Evy!" he yelled, groaning and grabbing his head. 

"Jonathan?" she asked, then gasped when his eyes met hers again. 

"Kill them!" Rameses screamed, fury echoing through his voice. He stayed on his knees, his struggle still evident. 

Imhotep shoved the Key into O'Connell's hands and began forward, intent on ending his life as the two armies of dead clashed together. Bones clattered and swords met, but he didn't pay any mind. He wanted only one thing. "Now, you will die, Rameses," he said with finality and triumph. 

"You may have killed us both, Jonathan," Rameses whispered and chuckled, drawing his knife and looking at the priest that advanced. 

"Give me the key," Ardeth said quietly, meeting Rick's eyes seriously. 

Blinking, Rick gave Ardeth the key and went back to fighting. Without looking to Evy, Ardeth grabbed at the book in her hands and shoved the key onto the lock. "What are you going to do?" she asked, her dark eyes gazing intently. 

"We must stop them both," he answered, looking for the proper spell. 

Evy held her breath at the nausea that caused her, knowing what Ardeth was looking for. She was surprised by the feelings that washed through her as she glanced to where Imhotep was confronting Rameses. Finding what he sought, Ardeth began the spell and she turned away, watching Imhotep, jumping as dead foes battled not three feet from where she stood. 

He froze in his pursuit of causing Rameses pain. He could feel it happening, feel his power leaving him. He was becoming mortal again. Imhotep shook momentarily then stopped. Shoving Rameses down, he whirled around and gazed upon Ardeth Bay. Of course he couldn't have expected the Med-Jai's loyalty, but he couldn't stop from looking at Nefertiri wit betrayed eyes. Strangely enough, she looked almost remorseful for letting her lover do this. 

And then Imhotep fell as the battle of dead raged on. Evy's eyes widened as the priest collapsed forward, hitting the sand hard. Closing her fists, Evy swallowed and looked at the knife protruding from the creature's back. Rameses had killed Imhotep, or had fatally wounded him at any rate. And Rameses rose to his feet, heading straight towards them. "I will have my freedom!" he shouted in triumph. 

"Like hell," Rick countered, leaving the battle and pointing his gun to Rameses. "Evy, we can't get Jonathan back..." he said, trailing off. 

"I know," she replied, nodding her head. She closed her eyes as a shot rang out. Rick had shot her brother. Jonathan was now truly forever gone. 

Rameses fell beside Imhotep, the priest on his stomach and the prince on his back. Covering her lips, Evy went and knelt between them, not caring about the fighting that went on in every direction around her. Wiping the fast coming tears from her cheeks, Evy looked to Imhotep. "I wish things could have been different for you," she told him, touching his cheek. 

Drawing in a ragged breath, Imhotep smiled and looked at her softly. "They are, Nefertiri," he replied, reaching to touch her leg. "They are." 

Evy covered her lips, watching Imhotep die. She almost couldn't believe the sadness that welled up within her at that. Her enemy was dying now and she found herself grieving him. With his last breath Jonathan gasped inward and Evy turned her head. "Jonathan?" her shaking voice managed. 

Jonathan smiled up at her and reached to take her hand, breathing, "Evy." Wincing at the gunshot wound in his stomach, he looked her over. "I'm so sorry that Rameses hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't...couldn't stop..." 

"Shhh," Evy soothed, touching his lips. "It wasn't your fault, Jonathan." 

He laughed at that and coughed, blinking slowly. "Well, at least I managed to get him...off guard long enough...for you to run. I guess I wasn't...as weak...as he thought." 

Now letting herself cry freely, Evy bent down and hugged her brother. "You were never weak, Jonathan. I wish I hadn't forced you to come with me to Egypt." 

"It had to happen," Jonathan wheezed, his grasp weakening. "I...love you, Baby Sister." 

Evy cradled her brother in her arms and whispered, "I love you, too." Biting her lip, Evy looked down, watching his face as the life left him. She could hear Ardeth chanting against the backdrop of swords and gun fire. Then chant that would put the dead to rest finally. Pulling Jonathan back up, she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch what went on, not wanting to join the world yet. 

Ardeth finished the spell and looked up in time to see the dead soldiers of both Imhotep and Rameses fall to the desert ground, their souls suddenly set free from their bodies. The Med-Jai warriors ceased their fighting and O'Connell lowered his gun. And their eyes fell upon Evy and the two dead men on either side of her. "God," Rick breathed, his blue eyes wide in shock and pain. "I...I killed him." 

Taking a breath, Ardeth said, "You did what you had to do, Rick." 

"Evy?" Rick ventured, stepping towards her. 

"Just wait, Rick," she answered in a heavy voice as she cried. She held a hand up and waved it once, then returned to holding Jonathan. 

Rick looked down, then back at Ardeth, whispering, "Isn't there anything we can do? Anything spell you could say?" 

Ardeth blinked, then opened the Black Book, searching. A cold breeze traveled across him as he skimmed through. "Perhaps there is..." he mumbled, quickly reading. 

Rick nodded absently, watching Evy and feeling very unnerved. Licking dry lips, he urged, "Hurry, Ardeth." 

"Here," the Med-Jai breathed, looking up. "It requires the sacrifice of another life to work, but it would bring Jonathan back." 

"Imhotep?" Rick asked, meeting the warrior's eyes. "Or is it too late?" The ex-Legionairre swallowed, his eyes pleading. 

Ardeth shrugged and looked back at the words. "There is only one way to find out." Taking a deep breath, Ardeth began the spell. 

Evy held Jonathan tightly, wishing there was something she could do to have him back. Unbelief coursed through her as she cried. She didn't care what was going on around, only embraced him. Her innocent brother, ripped away and then given back, only to be taken away again. What would she do without him? Jonathan was always there when she needed him. 

And then something strange happened. She felt him breathe. Surely it was just her imagination, her missing him. But there it was. Rhythmic and deep, he breathed again. Evy pulled herself away and looked down. "Jonathan?" she whispered. She gasped when his eyes opened, fearing Rameses had returned. 

"Evy?" he choked, blinking and looking up at the sky, then back. "Evy!" 

Evelyn's lips spread into a smile in return to her brother's. "You're alive," she said, pulling him into her. 

"I think so," Jonathan replied. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around, saying, "Yeegh." 

Evy laughed and looked up to Rick and Ardeth. Ardeth smiled at her, holding the Black Book and watching. She got to her feet and raced to him, saying, "Thank you." She touched his arms softly, her brown eyes meeting his. 

"Anything for you, Evelyn," Ardeth replied, gazing into her sparkling eyes. He looked around him, at the many dead bodies that littered the ground. "It's over." Ardeth shook his head, unable to believe it. They had changed the course of events, stopped the cycle. It was as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, He could see the same mirrored in her eyes. 

Taking Rick's hand and getting up, Jonathan smirked and said, "You shot me!" 

Rick shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Well, you know. That whole Rameses thing." He clapped Jonathan on the shoulder and grinned. "Glad to see you're back. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes and shoved Rick's hand off his shoulder, returning Rick's grin and saying, "Glad to be back. Next time _I_ get to shoot _you_." 

"Yeah, yeah," Rick replied. "We'll see about that." He looked around, frowning. "What do you people say we get out of here before the responsibility of cleaning this mess falls on us, hmmm?" 

Ardeth laughed at that and shook his head. "The Med-Jai will bury our own and the kings we served. The others will likely be buried here, and something to mark their graves left. It will take some time." 

Evy looked up into his eyes and said, "Will you come with us?" 

Looking back into hers, he searched both her and himself. "Yes," he whispered, wondering what would happen next. She was a part of him now, a deep part of him. Nothing Imhotep or even Evy could have done could change that. "I will come." 

Cutting in as a warrior gave him a horse, Jonathan said, "Oh great. I've told you all sorts of trouble always follows these men around, Evy." He grinned jokingly. 

"My brother," sighed Evy in exasperation. She smiled despite herself, though, glad things seemed back to normal. Then something occurred to her. She looked at Ardeth. "What will be done with Imhotep?" 

Ardeth looked to where the dead priest lay. Turning to Omar, he said, "Take the creature back to Hamunaptra. Bury him there." 

Omar nodded, his eyes grave. "Hamunaptra. It will be done, Ardeth Bay. You did well. You honor the memory of your father and all Med-Jai." The old warrior dismounted and handed Ardeth the reins. "I would be honored if you would ride my horse, Ardeth." 

Ardeth nodded his gratitude, taking charge of the horse. "I will return him to our people when I see this woman safely to Cairo." Ardeth pulled himself up and looked to Evy. Uncertainly, he extended his hand to help her up. Smiling, she took the hand and climbed up behind Ardeth to ride. 

Rick nodded his head and mounted the horse given him and said, "Yeah. I was right." 

"About what?" Carnahan asked, rubbing his belly where the hole in his shirt was, glad _he _could be the one to decide on the move and not some other entity. He squinted in the sunlight at Evy and Ardeth as they spoke quietly. 

"I do feel funny not walking out of this with the girl." Rick half grinned and shook his head, then shrugged. 

Jonathan grinned at that and said slyly, "There's always beer and Rakia." 

"Mmm," Rick said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Good plan. You take the beer, I'll take the girl." 

"Oh sure," Jonathan retorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "I only had to spend the last few days in the care of a madman. Let's not mentioned that I _died_. Sure, Rick. You take all the fun." 

Laughing at his friend as the group began towards civilization, Rick shrugged and said, "If you say so. Thanks, pal." 

Ardeth spurred the horse on and smiled when Evy's arms encircled his waist. He didn't know what she was feeling, or if she'd felt anything for Imhotep. He didn't know what he felt even, other than a deep caring for this woman who'd been plunged into his life. But he did know one thing now that this circle of death was stopped and the struggle finished. 

His adventure with this woman wasn't over. 

** 

Author's Notes: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this and I hope the ending turned out okay. *sniffle* I love Ardeth, but I can't help but feel bad for Imhotep. I wuved that bad guy. :-D Maybe in another universe he won the battle with Rameses, or won Nefertiri's heart back in ancient times, eh? ;-) Thanks for reading. -Nine   



	15. Epilogue

Title: Who We Once Were - Epilogue   
Rating: PG13   
Author: Nine - http://www.geocities.com/evysdreams   
Summary: Alternate universe where TMR didn't take place. Evy's having strange dreams and returns to Egypt and runs into an old friend. 

**Hello again everyone. I've decided after so long to write an epilogue to this sucker. I felt Ardeth wasn't given enough of Evy as _Nina_ suggested when reviewing. That's always stuck with me, and tonight I just so happen to feel ambitious enough to write this up.**

** 

An Egyptian sunset could dazzle one's mind as the sun fell from the sky in an orange and pink blaze. The cool that dusk brought afterwards was also dazzling - in a lulling and soothing sort of way. There was something charmed and mystical about looking over the pyramids with the night sky and moon as their backdrop. And there was a feel in the air that breathed into his very veins constantly - home. But it felt much more than that now. He felt stronger, happier. More alive. Ardeth Bay was not only at home within this country, within his father's house...it carried on to the very core of his heart. 

The dreams that had plagued him since the nightmare first began were now but a memory. His sleep was sound and peaceful. The weight that had been on his shoulders before seemed lifted. His being had found peace. His heart had found it's mate. A new mystery of life had now unfolded before him. 

He could hear her footsteps coming down the hall lightly and a smile touched his lips. He didn't turn when she stopped at the door to his bedroom. Merely waited and reveled in her presence here. "What are you doing?" she asked and he could hear her smile. 

Ardeth turned then from the mystery of the Egyptian night outside his window. She was dressed in a soft white gown, her hair down and her appearance all together lovely. "Thinking," he replied simply. 

Evelyn entered his room then and came to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her dark eyes were brilliant in the moonlight that shone through the window. What was in her eyes, however, was even brighter. "Stop thinking and kiss me." 

Ardeth wordlessly obeyed, knowing his heart would never allow him to deny her. It felt like a dream almost. Something so surreal and beautiful that his mind almost couldn't believe it. Wasn't there supposed to be some disaster happening? But he felt released from all the commotion that usually surrounded his waking hours. His lips tenderly met hers as his arms encircled her. He grinned and pulled back. "More like 'kiss me and stop thinking'," he mused. 

Evy laughed and batted him, then sat down on his bed. "What were you thinking about, Ardeth?" she asked him, folding her arms. 

Ardeth couldn't leave her for long. He needed contact he felt. Maybe he just needed comfort from the events of the past week. Moving before her, he knelt down and laid his head on her lap, his arms again going around her waist. Evy began to rub through his hair and he closed his eyes. "I was thinking about how good my life is now. I was dreaming of what could be. And I was lamenting that tomorrow you will leave me." 

He heard her sigh softly as she began to rub his shoulders. "Ardeth, do you really feel this way about me?" she asked him, her tone hopeful. Perhaps she was having trouble adjusting to the changes herself. 

The Med-Jai looked up into her eyes. Just a week ago she was in the arms of Imhotep, forced to endure his advances. And now she had him with his heart in his eyes. But he'd felt this way before all the damage was done. They had been lovers once upon a time. This was where his heart was to be - with this woman who'd only come into his life a year ago and would now remain a part of him forever. "I believe for 3,000 years my soul has longed to love you, Evelyn. In the freedom of daylight and without someone stopping us. Now that chance is finally here. I don't want to lose you again." He took her hands in his and nuzzled against them. 

Evy smiled softly at him, letting him kiss her fingers and hands. "Ardeth Bay, I had no idea you were such a romantic," she told him. 

Ardeth pushed himself up and into her lips again. She instinctively lay back, drawing him above her. His kisses were long and tender, sweet and frequent. "Don't leave me tomorrow," he pleaded, laying his forehead against hers. 

"It's only for a while," Evy retorted, giving his lips a quick brush. "I must take care of some things. I'll return before you know it and when I do we'll have all the time in the world." 

He rested his lips against hers, whispering, "Please," while his fingers brushed up and down her neck and shoulder. He knew she was right. There were things in England that simply needed her attention before she made such a drastic jump from there to here. Not to mention her personal things that she wanted to get. He kissed her again. 

"Dear god!" suddenly came from the door. They both looked up to see Jonathan at the door, his nose scrunched. Ardeth sighed at the disadvantage of having enough room to board them all. He cleared his throat suggestively at the Englishman. Jonathan then remembered himself and grabbed the door knob. "Oh...I mean we can't let Rick see. He might have some remaining jealousy...not to mention my poor, innocent eyes having to witness the horror..." 

"Jonathan," Evy interrupted, her voice slightly irritated. Her eyes were again on Ardeth, her hand pulling his face to hers for another kiss as she said, "Shut up and close the door." 

Ardeth didn't even hear the door shut or see the room darken as Evy kissed him soundly. All he could do was respond at the intimate gesture and the softness of her hands as she caressed him. Yes, this was indeed where his heart made it's home. It was time for his dreams to become reality with this lover of his spirit. Smiling quietly and living inside her touch, he whispered into the darkness, "Evelyn." Now Nefertiri could mean more to him than she had in their previous time together. Now his heart was complete. 


End file.
